


Could It Be Forever?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A power hungry nurse will stop at nothing to get Daniel Jackson off SG1.Daniel Whumping.





	Could It Be Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Her hands shook as she readied the syringe.

She had to do it. 

This was the beginning of the end. Soon they would have the power – she just needed to hold her nerve…

“Hey Tess.”

She took a deep breath, turned and smiled.

“Good morning Doctor Jackson,” she greeted as SG1’s archaeologist hopped up on the bed.

“These months come round quickly don’t they?” Daniel stated removing his shirt.

Nurse Tess Mason’s heart was racing as she swabbed Daniel’s arm in preparation for the injection.

“They sure do,” she agreed flicking the syringe.

The first Monday of every month Doctor Daniel Jackson would be given his antihistamine booster injection, it was like clockwork – the norm, month in month out. The injection would control his long list of allergies.

This was the easiest way.

The easiest way of clipping his wings.

The easiest way of infiltrating SG1and the easiest way of getting Ned the ‘dream job.’

They needed Daniel Jackson out of the way. 

Tess Mason and Doctor Ned Adams had been lovers for just over six months. It was a love affair that grew out of obsession. 

In the beginning Tess had been overjoyed to have been chosen by Doctor Janet Fraiser to join the nursing team at Cheyenne Mountain. She’d worked alongside Janet when she was a junior Doctor. It had been an honour to be given a position in the Infirmary and she had been more than happy the past few years. She’d got to know most of the personal very well over that time, SG1 being no exception and Daniel Jackson had always been a personal favourite patient of hers, infact most of the medical staff had an extremely soft spot for the softly spoken archaeologist.

Tess had been the charge nurse while Daniel recovered from his burst appendix. He’d needed intensive nursing as he had been so ill and Tess had become increasingly attracted to him the more time she spent caring for him. The attraction was not mutual though. Doctor Jackson only had eyes for one person and that was Colonel Jack O’Neill. Tess couldn’t stand the thought of the two men together; she couldn’t stand the thought of Daniel not being hers. 

It was not just Daniel’s good looks and gentle personality that ‘rocked her world’ – it was his ‘power’ – he was ‘’The Man’ – the chosen one, the SGC revolved around him, the man who opened the gate. He had so much power but, yet was so unassuming 

Power was Nurse Tessa Mason’s kink. 

Time went on and she knew she would never stand a chance with the linguist. She had to turn her attention to someone else, someone who could be ‘groomed’ for the ultimate power, who could step into Daniel Jackson’s shoes when the time came.

Doctor Ned Adams joined the archaeology/linguistic team just over a year ago, a young, wide eyed innocent man, nothing special to look at but to Tess Mason, he had great potential, especially as Daniel had taken him under his wing. Ned was being given personal tuition in the language of the Ancients. Jack had urged General Hammond to appoint someone as a full time assistant to Daniel after his appendix recovery. Daniel had felt under pressure to return to work as he was the only expert in the language and had had suffered a relapse after spending over 48 hours pouring over a translation, ending up back in his normal infirmary bed being pumped with mega antibiotics after spiking a dangerously high temperature. Janet had not been happy, Jack had not been happy – no man should be expected to carry that much weight on their shoulders, so, Ned was personally chosen by Daniel as his number two.

If Tess could not have Doctor Jackson she would have the next best thing.

Her pursuit of Ned Adams had been relentless, she was instrumental in the breakup of his engagement to his childhood sweet heart -it was amazing what could happen with a few chosen text messages and emails. Ned hadn’t stood a chance really and Tess had exploited his naivety. She had Ned exactly where she wanted him now – at her beck and call. She was not physically attracted to him – yet. The attraction will come when he claimed Daniel’s place on SG1. 

“Okay, there you go, all done,” Tess stated placing a small wad of cotton wool on the injection site. “Hold that there for a while.” 

“How’s Ned?” Daniel asked keeping the pressure on the puncture wound.

“He’s fine,” she replied studying Daniel’s notes. 

“I noticed he was not in much last week, everything okay?” Daniel had been concerned when his new right hand man had phoned in sick the latter part of the week.

Tess looked up and smiled again. “Yeah, he um…He had to visit his brother, who was, um…Sick in bed with the flu,” she had to think quickly; she had to come up with a feasible excuse for her lovers absence. It wasn’t a complete lie. Ned had visited his brother, that much was true, but it was more of a business visit. Alex Adams was ex Air Force, commissioned by the NID, skilled in biological warfare. He was an expert in poisoning and had been fascinated by poisons developed by the Goa’ulds - one such poison was now slowly being pumped round Daniels blood stream thanks to the injection she had just administered. Not strong enough to kill, Tess Adams was no murderer, power hungry granted but murder was not on her agenda – just yet. Just strong enough to keep Daniel Jackson out of the way for a while.

“Sorry to hear that,” Daniel commiserated, “Hope he’s okay now?”

Tess nodded as she placed a band-aid on Daniel’s arm. 

“Well on the road to recovery.”

“Good,” Daniel stated jumping off the bed. “Hope he didn’t pass his germs on – could do without the flu in my department at the moment,” he grinned as he buttoned his shirt up.

Tess’s smiled widened

Perfect she thought – just THE most perfect explanation – flu – that would explain everything!

“I’m sure Ned washed his hands and he’ll be back in the morning” she assured as she replaced everything on her drug trolley. “You’re done. Appointment in one month.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the routine.” Daniel answered with a sigh.

“Take care Doctor Jackson,” Tess smiled as Daniel nodded his thanks and hurried out of the Infirmary.

That was too easy; she thought as she whistled and pushed her trolley out of the exam room. 

Too, too easy. 

 

Xxx

Ned Adams paced, cell in hand. 

It was taking too long.

What the hell was going on?

“Come on, come on,” he urged sitting heavily at his kitchen table, double-checking his cell for a signal. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was now well past noon. Tess had promised to call at eleven.

“Come on, come on,” he repeated.

He hated this, this was not his idea. How the hell did she talk him into being a part of this? He liked Daniel Jackson; he looked up to him and saw him as not only his boss but also his friend. Why did he listen to her? This was madness.

Thing was though, he couldn’t resist her. She made him feel alive, whole – complete. She was his world and he could not imagine her not being at his side, his ‘trophy.’

Tess was beautiful, in his eyes anyway – a stunning 6ft blonde, so out of his league, but, yet she had chosen HIM, the boring portly, balding geek! He couldn’t believe his luck.

Tess was as needy as she was beautiful, materialistic and demanding. Ned would move heaven and earth to keep her happy – expensive jewellery, fast cars, and his credit card had taken a bashing to keep up with her lifestyle. Now, the money was running out, he didn’t make much as a linguistic assistant. He needed more to give her more, more hours, more responsibility, Tess was a goddess and deserved the best and if the only way to afford the best was to move up the ladder, so to speak – then, that was what he was going to do, he was desperate, and she was desperate. They needed Daniel Jackson out of the way. He had no choice.

His cell rang – he jumped to his feet.

“Well?” He asked, urgently as he pressed the answer button, pacing once more.

“It’s done,” Tess answered mater of factly.

“And?” Ned urged.

“And – what?”

“Is he okay? I mean, does he suspect?” Ned was frantic. “Ddid he guess?”

“Just calm down,” Tess snapped.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ned muttered nervously tapping his fingers on the table, his heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down his back.

“He’s fine, he has no idea. You have to calm down Ned.”

“Yeah, yeah – I know,” he took a deep breath and sank into his chair again. He cleared his throat.

“So. Everything went to plan?” He asked, resting his head on his free hand.

“Everything went like clockwork, he suspects nothing.”

Ned nodded.

“Good, that’s good,” he stuttered. “Where are you now?”

“I’m on my way home, managed to knock off with ‘women’s problems’ – should be with you in half an hour.”

“Wait?” What do you mean – you’re taking a sticky? That wasn’t part of the plan; what if the Doc realises something has gone on?” He was up pacing once more.

“Will you just relax? I had to come up with something to get rid of the syringe, there are camera’s everywhere.”

“Weren’t you searched?” Ned nervously scrubbed his hand through his hair.

“That’s why I came up with ‘women’s problems’” Tess replied, “Amazing what a gal can hide where,” she chuckled.

Ned closed his eyes and sighed.

“Okay, that, that sounds like a good plan,” he sat back down and willed is racing heart to slow. “Just get back as soon as you can, I can’t stand waiting and not knowing.”

“I know babe, just keep your head, this is a walk in the park now, we’ll send the syringe and these cells to Alex – they will never trace anything, you just have to be patient now, he’ll soon be feeling the effects and then it will be your chance. Just keep your head.”

“I know, I will. Just hurry.”

“On my way.”

Ned switched off his cell, placed it on the table and rested his aching head in his hands. There was no going back now. The deed was done.

Xxx

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Jack looked up from his work and smiled at Daniel who was leaning against his office doorframe.

“Ready to go yet?” Daniel asked returning the smile. He’d had a long day preparing for the return visit to PX3-356, SG1 had recently returned from a recon mission to the planet, where they had come across a small dwelling of humble farmers who lived a quiet life of self-sufficient bliss. During a meal given in SG1’s honour, Saran the village elder, had given Daniel a scroll which had been discovered centuries ago buried in a tomb that had been excavated, many people had tried over the years to translate the writing but with no success, Saran had been very interested to learn that Daniel had the ability to understand many different languages and had been very keen for him to have a look at the parchment. Daniel in turn had been more than taken a back that the scroll was covered with what appeared to be phrases and rules written in Ancient. He didn’t think it had any importance in the fight against the Goa’uld but was a perfect learning tool to hand over to Ned to translate. They were due back to the planet the day after next to confirm their findings but with Ned being off the past few days it had taken longer to complete the translations. Daniel had spent the best part of the day going over Ned’s notes in preparation for tomorrow’s final session with his protégé and now he was tired, ready to go home, eat, veg out in front of the TV and look forward to the promised early night with Jack. 

“You know what?” Jack stated, powering down his computer and looking at his watch. “I am,” he smiled again and grabbed his jacket. “How was your day?” He asked as he followed Daniel out of the room.

“Long,” Daniel sighed scrubbing his hand through his hair. He was practically out on his feet and had to steady himself with a timely placed hand on the corridor wall when he stumbled slightly. 

“Whoa,” Jack urged as he grabbed at Daniel’s other arm, “You okay?” he asked as Daniel took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall.

“Yeah,” he smiled patted Jack’s hand that had remained on his forearm. “Long day,” he repeated, “just ready to go home.”

Jack rubbed Daniels arm in sympathy. “Yeah, you and me both,” he agreed, “come on – take out for supper sound good?”

“Greek?”

“Greek it is.” 

Xxx

“Morning Doctor Jackson,” Ned greeted and then cleared his throat nervously. “Um… I’ve bought you coffee.”

Daniel turned at the sound of his colleague’s voice, the movement made his world dim at the edges slightly, so he closed his eyes, lent against the filling cabinet and waited for his ‘spinning’ office to right it’s self.

“Doctor Jackson, you okay?” Ned asked as his saw the older man’s distress. Daniel took a breath and swallowed down the nauseous feeling his vertigo had caused.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” he lied opening his eyes, still feeling shaky. He smiled reassuringly at Ned, “just a bit of head rush,” he stated accepting the Styrofoam of coffee from the young linguist, “missed my mid morning coffee,” Daniel indicated for Ned to take a seat as he took a sip and nodded his thanks. He rubbed at his temples, the headache he had been suffering with all the previous night, had returned, not as bad, just a dull ache. He was still so tired this morning, even after a good night’s sleep. His much looked forward to ‘early’ night of passion with Jack had been a bust. He’d managed to make a small dent in his supper before the headache had hit and after a quick shower and a couple of Tylenol he’d crawled into bed, exhausted. Jack had joined him, disappointed. 

Now the vice like feeling was growing once more.

He shook out a couple more Tylenol from his trusted supply in his draw, washed them down with another gulp of coffee and lifted the scroll up to the light.

“Right, where were we?”

Ned watched as Daniel rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and continued with the translation. His tutor looked exhausted. Ned picked nervously at a loose thread on his shirtsleeve. He felt jittery, worried, scared…

He didn’t like this – not one bit, but, what was done was done, there was no going back now. Daniel looked ill, Daniel was ill – he just didn’t know it yet.

“What do you think this means?” Ned looked up and took a deep breath, he had to do this, and he had to keep it together.

Xxx

Tess picked up her tray and looked round the comissionary. She soon spotted her lover who was bent over his lunch. She crossed the room and joined him.

“Hey,” she greeted, shaking her head as Ned practically jumped out of his seat. “Calm down,” she whispered when she noted his nervousness.

“Babe, you have to calm down,” she repeated placing a hand on Ned’s knee under the table; she could feel the tremors that shook his bulky frame.

“Ccant,” he stuttered not looking up from his barely touched food, “tthis is wrong, sso wrong.” His hand was shaking as he stirred at his congealed meatloaf. Tess carefully placed her fork down and covered his hand with hers; she purposely leant forward and began to squeeze his hand, increasing the intensity until he looked at her.

“Ow,” Ned moaned at the pain she caused, she gritted her teeth.

“You have to get it together,” she spat, keeping her voice low and as calm as possible. “If you don’t you’ll blow it all, you don’t want to do that do you?”

She shot him a piercing look and let his hand go. Ned flexed his aching fingers and taking a deep breath he shook his head.

“No,” he agreed his eyes finally looking at hers, he could see the anger in them, and he knew he was beginning to fall apart. Glancing around the room he was happy to see that, other than one other table of two part time nurses, they were alone. He started to pick at his food again, keeping his voice low.

“He’s showing signs,” he stated spearing some meat.

“He would be by now,” Tess nodded returning to her meal.

“Now what?” Ned asked chewing slowly.

“Now the symptoms will progress,” Tess confirmed quietly, “not too bad at first, headache and fever for a couple of days, just enough to make him feel under the weather,” she took a sip of milk.

“Then?”

“Then we wait. We wait and see, we carry on as normal, things will be out of our hands. You have to carry on Ned, you can’t fall apart now.”

Ned nodded slowly and then pushed his meal to one side.

“Not hungry,” he stated, scrubbing at his hair.

Tess shrugged and carried on eating. Ned was weak, she knew that, she was the strong one; she knew she would have to keep him going. She started playing footsie with him under the table, rubbing her foot seductively up and down his calf; licking her lips as she winked at him.

“It’s gonna be okay babe,” she soothed; increasing her foots movement, faster, harder, moving it towards his crotch. She smiled when she noticed a quiver of excitement shudder through her lover and she licked her lips once more.

“It’s gonna be so worth it babe, you’ve gotta hang on Neddy, just think of our future, you and me together, you know we have to do this.”

Ned moaned as her foot reached its destination. 

“That’s it Neddy,” she teased as Ned groaned on the brink of arrousement. “Plenty of this to come babe, you’ve just got to hang on.” She withdrew her foot and watched as he struggled to compose himself.

“Right.” She ordered sternly when she was happy he had control, “get back to work, and keep your head down.” 

She picked up her fork once more. Conversation was over.

Xxx

Daniel picked up the scatter cushion, flopped onto the couch and hugged the cushion to his chest with a heavy sigh. He lent his head back and closed his eyes. His head was still pounding. He’d decided to call it a day early and go home; hoping that an afternoon nap and a soak in the bath would shift the headache, knowing that he had a heavy couple of days coming up. He’d done what he thought was the sensible thing to do. Now he was not so sure. The nap had left him feeling sluggish and the bath left him feeling cold. He sighed again. Perhaps he was coming down with a migraine; maybe he should use his Imigran injection? It didn’t feel like one of his usual migraines, they started with zigzags and ended up with vomiting if not medicated early enough - this was more of a consistent ache, sickly and draining and he was so damn cold. Snagging the comforter off the back of the couch he wrapped it round his shoulders, half tempted to fetch the quilt off the bed, half tempted to crawl back into bed and be done with it. He glanced at the clock on the mantle – it was only four o’clock. He eased his body down onto the couch and rested his sore head on the mound of pillows, curled up inside the comforter and closed his eyes once more hoping that some more sleep might just help.

Xxx

“Oh, sorry Doctor Adams,” Jack stated when he rounded into Daniel’s office and realised that it was Ned sat at his partner’s desk, “I was looking for Doctor Jackson.”

Ned’s head snapped up at the sound of the Colonel’s voice. He quickly scrambled to his feet, sending the file he was working on flying in the process.

“No, um, sorry,” he stuttered frantically gathering the papers together, “He, um, Doctor Jackson, left, um early sir.”

“Oh?” 

Ned felt like he was caught with his hand in the sweet jar. He continued to pick the papers up off the floor, staring at Jack’s boots.

“He, err, he had a headache. He said he was going to put his head down for a while.”

Jack knelt down and helped pick up the scattered notes, handing them to Ned who smiled nervously at him.

“Why was I not informed?” 

Ned placed the file back on the table and rubbed his hands on his pants.

“He tried sir but you were in a meeting, I promised I would tell you.” He plunged his shaking hands into his pockets in an attempt to hide his panic.

“Oh. Oh right.” Jack nodded. “When did he leave?” He asked. It was not like Daniel to leave early. “Was he okay?”

“He was fine sir, just a headache he said, and he left about an hour ago. Sorry I didn’t let you know earlier.” Ned bowed his head.

“No, no – its fine, not to worry, just not like Doctor Jackson to go home early.” Jack reassured the young linguist. “He normally burns the midnight oil and I have to drag his ass outta here,” he smiled.

Ned smiled back.

”I know what you mean sir,” he agreed.

Jack looked round the office, noting that everything was as it should be.

“Right, why don’t you get off as well – that is unless Doctor Jackson wanted you to do something else?”

“No sir, just tidy up for him,” Ned replied picking up the now complete file.

“Yes, well, someone has to do the dirty work,” Jack joked and Ned grinned, feeling the tension lift.

“Ah well sir, he is paid the big bucks,” Ned joked back.

“Not that you’d notice – have you seen his car?”

Ned laughed.

“I get your point sir.”

“Right, get yourself off – I’ll square it away with Doctor Jackson,” Jack ordered.

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Ned didn’t need telling twice, he flashed Jack a smile, picked up his brief case and hurried out of the room.

Jack lent over the desk and turned the desk lamp off, checked his watch and decided that he would call it a day as well, go check on his wayward archaeologist.

Xxx

“Daniel? Come on buddy, time to wake up, suppers ready – Danny?”

Jack gently shook the sleeping mans shoulders; slightly worried that Daniel had managed to sleep through all his activity.

Jack had cleared it with General Hammond to leave early and arrived home to find Daniel curled up on the sofa fast asleep. He’d checked him for fever, checked his breathing, taken his pulse and had been happy that he was just sleeping. After noticing that he was shivering slightly he had tucked the bed quilt round him and started the fire, it was late September and the evenings were beginning to drawn in.

Jack had carried on with his normal routine, starting supper, adding a load of laundry, showering, reading the paper, turning on the television, turning up the volume when none of this had even made Daniel stir, he was now getting a bit worried. Reaching over he placed his hand on Daniel’s forehead more than expecting to feel abnormal heat but, nope, it seemed fine.

He shook him once more, slightly harder this time.

“Doctor Jackson, up and at it,” he ordered, smiling as he watched Daniel’s nose begin to twitch and his eyes scrunch – the first signs of waking.

“Jack?” Daniel whispered and cleared his throat.

“Jack?” He tried again, this time his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Jack greeted tenderly brushing Daniels hair off his forehead. “You’ve been sleeping ages, you feeling okay?” He asked as Daniels eyes shut once more.

“Headache,” Daniel admitted with a sigh. Jack knelt on the floor in front of the couch and rubbed Daniels temples.

“No better?” He enquired, worry sounding in his words. Daniel slowly shook his head. His head was still thumping and he was bordering on nauseous.

“Migraine?” Jack kept his voice low and carried on with the massage.

“Headache,” Daniel whispered once more.

“Needle in the head?”

“Yeah.”

“You taken anything for it?” Jack asked, feeling worried at Daniels lethargy.

“Did when I got home.”

“Think you could wake up a bit, have something to eat and take some more? Its past nine now.”

“Not hungry,” Daniel muttered, curling up tighter, “tired.”

Jack sighed and hung his head. 

“Come on Danny, I’m getting worried here.”

Daniel rubbed his eyes lethargically. Jack was right, perhaps if he woke up and tried to eat he would feel better, he slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the blurry figure in front of him, winching as the glow of the recently lit fire caused his head to pound even more. With a groan he eased himself upright, smiling tiredly as Jack grinned at him.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he muttered, pulling the quilt round him to try and conserve some heat, he felt so cold.

“Good,” Jack patted Daniel’s leg in approval. “Now how about a bowl of soup and a Tylenol chaser?”

Daniel nodded and shut his eyes, concentrating on controlling his stomach that was churning at the thought food of any sort. He coughed to clear his throat.

“Um, how about half a bowl of soup and my Imigran injection?”

“Migraine?”

“Dunno, maybe, probably,” he admitted sadly, he hated Migraines.

Jack patted his leg once more, this time in sympathy.

“I’ll be right back.”

Xxx

 

Ned re filled his glass and with shaking hands downed the whisky shot; he poured himself another one and joined Tess in the lounge once more. She was sat, relaxing in the armchair in front of the fire, reading her trashy romance novel seemingly without a care in the world.

“How can you be so calm,” Ned urged, his words slurring slightly from the effects of the alcohol. “I mean, how come your nnot worrying?” He started pacing up and down in front of the window, every now and again checking his watch or looking out of the window, more than expecting to find unmarked cars sat watching their every move, Colonel O’Neill was special op’s trained, he would find out, he would know.

“I’m not worrying because there is nothing to worry about,” Tess kept her voice clam and turned her page, “they will think he has the flu, nothing more, nothing less. You will claim his place – that’s all.”

“No, no – they’ll know,” Ned shook his head, “I know they’ll know.” He started pacing once more.

Tess kept her tone measured.

“They’ll know nothing,” she stated, not even looking up from her book, “he has the flu, you passed it on, nothing more. “Now,” she deliberately slowly closed her book, placed it on the table, walked towards Ned and lent to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“I suggest you go to bed and get some sleep, you will probably be needed to go off world in the morning.” She reached and tipped Ned’s chin so he was staring her square in the eyes.

“Hey?” She nodded and smiled, “It’s gonna be your time now, all our dreams start coming true tomorrow Neddy.”

Ned gulped and slowly began to return the smile, he had not thought about it like that.

He nodded his head slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” he admitted to himself, his smile broadening. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a big day,” he drunkenly giggled. “I’m gonna be The Man – yeah.”

Tess smiled and patted his head.

“That’s it Neddy, just think – this time tomorrow you will be off world on another planet – how many people can say that?”

“Yeah,” Ned agreed.

“Come on then babe,” Tess took his hand and led him to their bedroom, “let’s go celebrate your last night on earth, give you a good send off,” she winked and Ned licked his lips in anticipation.

Xxx

“Tony – could you get General Hammond on the phone and Dawn can you tell Colonel O’Neill to return to the infirmary?” Janet looked up from the notes she was completing, clicked her pen shut and popped it back into her lab coat pocket.

“Janet?” Daniel kicked his legs backwards and forwards as he sat on the edge of exam room two’s gurney.

“Doctor Jackson?” Janet responded folding her arms around the chart.

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking round the room as Tony Watson coughed and held up the wall phone.

“General Hammond,” the young nurse stated.

Janet patted Daniel on the leg.

“Stay put – won’t be a minute,” she smiled and crossed the room.

Busted.

Daniel hung his head, his chin practically touching his chest.

Busted.

He felt so tired.

His head still thumped in time to his pulse, so – no migraine, yes he had slept but that had been more of a medicated sleep, he’d woken up feeling marginally better and had managed to eat some breakfast, but, as soon as he had thrown up the cereal in the shower he knew that something was not quite adding up. The addition of full body aches and chills signalled he was in trouble, but, as ever, it was worth a shot!

He’d smiled at Jack and drank his coffee like a good boy, but had rushed to his office on the pretence of collecting some missing notes just in time to vomit said coffee. He had felt much better after emptying his stomach once more and had proceeded to his pre mission exam trying to convince himself that it was just something he had eaten on top of his disappearing Migraine but as soon as Janet had smiled sweetly at him and had shook her head at her thermometer read out - he’d known. He hadn’t missed the ‘stat’ order on the vial of blood taken either.

“Yes. Yes sir, we need to scrub Doctor Jackson from this mission.”

Daniel closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall sideways on the gurney as he heard Janet’s calm voice.

“Virus probably, just waiting for the lab results.”

Daniel pulled his legs up to his stomach and gave in to his growing illness, he could now admit to feeling wretched.

“He’s on his way now sir. Yes sir…Daniel?” Janet called across the room. She sighed and shook her head of the sight of one Daniel Jackson curled up as small as he could on the narrow bed. 

Janet?” Daniel croaked back.

“General Hammond wants to know who your standby is.”

“Ned Adams,” Daniel answered with a sigh.

“Ned Adams,” Janet repeated, turned and accepted the lab results handed to her by the airman who had tapped her on the shoulder.

“Could you just stand by sir,” she read the results and then returned to her call.

“Virus confirmed sir, elevated white cells.”

Daniel shivered.

“Yeah – good old Ned, sharing his brothers bugs,” he mumbled and shivered once more, damn but he was cold.

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel – what am I gonna do with you.”

“Hi Jack,” he opened his eyes and smiled at his lover as Jack tucked a warm blanket over him.

“I’m sick.”

“No kidding.”

“Flu?”

“Probably.”

“No mission.”

“Nope.”

“Granny O’Neill’s chicken soup?”

“In the freezer – defrost on number nine, heat and serve.”

“Tylenol?” 

“New bottle in the bathroom.”

“Kleenex?”

“Bathroom.”

“Peptol?”

“Bathroom.”

“Good.”

Jack sighed and rested the back of his hand on his lover’s forehead and winched at the heat pouring off it, Daniel shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly.

“Hot,” he admitted.

“Fever?”

“100,” he shrugged again.

“Make that 101,” Janet interrupted, her hand joining Jack’s.

“Will you two just get your mucky paws off me,” Daniel grouched his own hand trying but failing to push the offending hands away. “I wanna sleep,” he yawned.

“Not yet young man, I want to get some fluid and fever reducers in you before I pack you and your germs off home and General Hammond would like you to join them in the pre mission briefing in a couple of hours if you feel up to it.”

Daniel sighed and turned on to his back.

“Didn’t you tell him I was sick?” He asked with a groan.

“Yes I did, but I also told him you were not ‘that’ sick I told him you would be fine to join them after your medication,” Janet pulled the IV trolley towards her, “now, I’m going to give you some fluids,” she stated removing a cannular syringe in preparation. She turned to Jack.

“Sir, can you hop up on the next bed? I want Tess to take a sample, make sure Doctor Jackson has not past his germs on.”

“Danny, Danny,” Jacks smiled sadly as he let Tess prepare his arm.

“You know I’m not good when I am sick.”

“Sorry,” Daniel muttered on the cusp of sleep.

Janet checked her IV and bag of fluid as Tess left for the lab with Jacks sample.

“Just have a sleep Daniel,” she urged as watched him fight the urge. She smiled as he grinned.

“Kay.”

xxx 

“Yes sir, no problem sir, yes sir – on my way sir,” Ned grinned and disconnected the call, he looked up at Tess who was stood waiting in anticipation after dropping Colonel O’Neill’s sample off at the labs, she had taken a diversion to Ned’s ‘cubby’ hole of an office, knowing the call would come after Janet’s diagnosis of Daniel Jackson.

“I’m in,” Ned stated nodding his head and smiling.

“Yes!” Tess punched the air in delight.

Ned stood, took her in his arms and swung her round in glee.

“You clever, clever girl,” Ned laughed.

“What a team,” she agreed with a giggle, “now put me down you silly man, you’ve gotta get your head together.”

Ned stopped and Tess smoothed back his hair, just like a mother preparing her first born for their first day at school.

“I’m going back to the infirmary,” she continued, “and you are going to wait five minutes and then come down for your pre mission check okay?”

Ned nodded.

”Okay,” he agreed, trying to calm down.

“Step one babe,” Tess turned down his collar; she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Step one.” Ned nodded, returning the peck.

xxx

 

“SG1 – you have a go,” George Hammond’s dulcet tone came over the tannoy loud and clear as usual.

Jack turned and looked at the shaking man next to him and shook his head.

“You okay?”

Ned gulped and nodded.

“Sure,” he replied.

Sam placed a comforting hand on Ned’s back and urged him forward.

“Just take a deep breath and enjoy the ride,” she told him smiling, “piece of cake.”

Ned nodded again, his voice lost to nerves.

Jack turned to look up at the control room and sighed when she realised that Daniel would not be there, waving them off.

The sick man had managed to sit through most of the briefing before the General had put a call through for an airman to get a car ready – he had nudged Jack and given him a sad smile when he realised that Daniel was fast asleep. 

Janet had earlier popped into the briefing room to confirm that Jack’s blood tests were clear and provide Daniel with a bag of medication to take home with him and Daniel had spent an extra half an hour reassuring Ned that he was going to be fine; advising him to listen to Jack put his trust in the team prior to nodding off.

Jack had then shaken him awake and walked with him to the waiting staff car. 

They had managed to have a few private minutes together where Jack had reassured his lover that everything was going to be fine when Daniels emotions threatened to spill over as his fever grew. Jack was anxious for him to get home to bed.

“We’ll be fine,” he’d promised as he held Daniel in his arms in the privacy of the issued car. He had reluctantly let go when Daniel had started to shiver.

“Get yourself home Danny,” Jack had soothed, “go to bed and do as the doc say’s. We will be back as soon as we can,” he had reached and cupped Daniel’s burning cheek and smiled softly at him.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Daniel returned the smile and nodded.

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jack responded, pulling him in for one final hug. “Look after yourself,” he had urged pulling back staring into his lover’s eyes.

Daniel nodded and smiled.

“I will if you will.” 

He had seen the car pull off with Daniel waving sadly out of the back window and had felt as if he was leaving the most important part of him behind. 

Now – as he stood before the event horizon with a stranger beside him – he felt almost bereaved. He pulled himself together and put his ‘Colonel’ hat on.

“After you Doctor Adams,” he turned and looked at his c/o hoping that his look gave the General the message – ‘keep your eye on Daniel.’

George seemed to understand completely. He smiled and nodded.

“God speed.”

Jack turned, pulled at the peak of his cap and followed his team through the gate.

Xxx

Daniel had done as he had been told. He had crawled into bed after making sure he had what he needed… what Janet had put on the list.

He’d managed to put a tray together through a fever haze, his head had been pounding, his hands shaking as chills had continued to wrack his body but, eventually, after having to sit down before he fell down on numerous occasions he was now propped up in bed, wrapped up in not one but two thick blankets and covered by a mound of quilts. At his bedside he had two bottles of water, a bottle of Tylenol, a thermometer – for when Janet called for an update – a box of tissues, cough medicine on standby, a sleeve of crackers, the TV remote and a book. He had added a bowl off his own back as stomach cramps had joined his other symptoms. He was now feeling really miserable, too sick to sleep, but too sick to be awake - feeling so sick! There was some logic there somewhere he mused as he removed a couple of the pillows so he could lay down, an action he soon halted when vertigo threatened to finally empty his stomach. With a sigh he placed the pillows back where they were and tried to keep his head as straight as possible.

He risked a glance at the digital read out on the bedside clock and sighed once more when he realised it was only just past noon. He had forgotten that the mission had been an early start. This was going to be a long day and an even longer night. Rubbing his temples he willed his headache to lesson and picked up the chart Janet had drawn up for him only to slam it back down on the table when he realised that he was not due any pain relief for another two hours.

He picked up a bottle of water and took a swig, perhaps this would help ease the headache…perhaps he was still dehydrated which wouldn’t be helping. Groaning as the water sloshed uncomfortably in his stomach, he licked his lips and panted at the growing nausea caused by the unwelcome liquid. He really wanted to vomit. He really did not ‘want’ to vomit – vomiting would make his head hurt even more!

He closed his eyes in frustration.

Half an hour later he was still in the same situation, sat there, eyes closed, feeling so incredibly nauseous.

“Damn it!” He grouched and eased his legs off the bed until he was sitting on the end, legs dangling, head down, trying to stop the vertigo.

Eventually he managed to stagger to the bathroom on very shaky legs and now he was hanging over the toilet bowl, panting – wanting to vomit so much. 

“For crying out loud,” he muttered, knowing he was now channelling Jack. “Just hurry up and vomit already,” he urged his rolling stomach. 

He waited.

Nothing.

He rocked.

Nothing.

He wretched…he spat.

Nothing.

He thought of rotting food, of putrid smells…anything.

Still nothing.

“Ah, to hell with it,” he took a deep breath and shoved two fingers down his throat.

That did the trick, kinda, sorta. He managed to bring up a small amount of bile but was happy with that.

He stood on his still shaking legs and washed his face, satisfied that the small amount he’d bought up had not only stopped the nausea, but it had meant that he’d not added to the pain in his head or his growing dehydration.

Staggering back to bed he managed to get under the covers once more and sighed with relief when vertigo didn’t stop him getting horizontal this time. He closed his eyes once more and this time they stayed shut.

xxx 

“Hey, Tess you nearly finished?”

“Just doing the drug count Doctor Fraiser,” Tess smiled and looked up from the drug cabinet as Janet joined her.

“Any problems?”

Tess shook her head, “All accounted for,” she confirmed closing and double locking the cabinet doors – she handed Janet the keys.

“I’ll just put these in my office,” Janet smiled, “hand over is done, let’s call it a day.”

“It’s been a long one,” Tess commented as she walked with Janet to her office door.

“Sure has,” Janet agreed, “wonder how your Ned’s getting on?” Janet handed Tess her coat as she shut the office door behind her, both women walked together down the corridor toward the elevator.

“I’ve been thinking of him all day,” Tess chuckled. “He was so nervous.”

“I’m sure he has been fine, Doctor Jackson talks very highly of him.”

“It’s not Doctor Jackson he has to impress – Colonel O’Neill is the one on babysitting duties.”

Janet laughed as she pressed the button for surface floor.

“Well, he’s had a lot of practice breaking in Daniel over the years, I’m sure Ned will be a walk in the park for him.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Tess commented as they entered the elevator, “He can be one stubborn scientist.”

“Aren’t they all?”

Tess nodded in agreement, “they sure seem to be a breed of their own.”

“What an amazing experience for him though Tess,” Janet smiled buttoning up her coat.

“I just can’t imagine what it is like for them, I mean, it’s the ultimate isn’t it? Most people would just give anything, do anything to be in their position if people knew the truth,” Tess replied.

Yes,” Janet agreed, “mind you it must be very stressful for loved ones left behind, not really knowing what is happening,” she turned and laid a comforting hand on her young nurse’s arm. “Are you going be alright on your own tonight? You could come and stay if you wanted to – Cassandra is off on a sleep over, I wouldn’t mind the company?” She suggested.

“No, no – its fine,” Tess smiled, “thanks anyway but I am kinda looking forward to ‘me’ time…long soak, trashy novel…remote to myself.”

Janet chuckled and nodded, “know what you mean,” she agreed, “but you know where I am if you need me?”

“I do, thanks, that’s very kind of you,” Tess replied gratefully.

Both stood in silence as the elevator came to a standstill.

“Right,” Janet commented as the door’s opened, she looked at her watch, “home, shower, supper then put a call into Daniel…see how he is. Night Tess, see you in the morning.”

“Night… have a good evening.” Tess answered, waving as Janet hurried towards complex exit. 

She sighed deeply, smiled and zipped up her coat.

So far, so good!

Xxx

Daniel was now curled up in Jack’s armchair, quilt pulled tightly around his shoulders as he was still freezing. Picking up the remote again he started flicking through the channels, but had to stop when the light from the TV screen caused his head to pound even more. 

He had managed to doze lightly for an hour or so but his fever stopped him really achieving deep sleep. Because his joints had ached so much, no position had been comfortable so he’d tossed and turned until he couldn’t stand it anymore, grabbed his quilt and had shuffled into the lounge, bottle of water in one hand, thermometer in the other…knowing full well that Janet would be calling soon.

He’d hoped that a change of scene would make him feel better but he’d been wrong, nothing made any difference, the quilt helped when the chills struck but within minutes he was too hot…quilt on quilt off, window opened, window shut…fed up, miserable and sick. 

The feeling of loneliness made things seem worse, the house was so quiet without Jack, strange…he had lived on his own most of his life, actually enjoying his own company, but, since the two men had discovered each other they had been inseparable, two odd pieces of puzzle that fitted the picture of their lives perfectly. Daniel had given up hope of finding his ‘happily ever after’ after losing Share. He had been dumb struck when the two men had come to the conclusion that their friendship was deeper than they ever thought possible, they had fought the attraction for so many years, bickering like old fish wives to cover their true feelings, a charade that was easy to act out, though neither men knew it at the time. But, after one heated argument had ended with a passionate kiss, they could not deny their destiny any longer. The rest was easy…granted- they were ‘chalk and cheese’ but they were also The Lone Ranger and Tonto, Marge and Homer… They fitted each other like a glove; their lives intertwined perfectly, where one ended the other began. Now, though…now Daniel felt lost. He just wanted Jack home.

“Damn it!” He grouched, scrambling out of the claustrophobic quilts. He was so hot. He pulled at his pyjama top in an effort to cool down – then, with shaking hands he undid the buttons and fanned his bare chest with the sweat soaked material – anything to cool down, it was harder when he was so hot, at least when the chills struck snuggling down in the duvet helped but, short of taking a cool shower – which, he knew was out of the question – a head injury after taking a header in the shower would so piss Janet off, he really could not do much but suffer.

The phone ringing made him jump. Reaching for the phone on the coffee table in front of him, he cursed as the movement made the room spin. Activating up the call he closed his eyes and rested his head on the corner of the high backed chair. He took a deep breath before answering it, hoping he could get through the conversation without having to throw up.

“Hey,” he croaked.

“It’s only me,” Janet’s voice was comforting.

“Hi Janet.”

“How you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Tell me another one.”

Daniel sighed. There was not point lying – she always knew.

“Have you slept?” Janet continued, a touch of exasperation in her voice, Daniel sighed again.

“Not really,” he admitted, “on and off.”

“Fever?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Got the thermometer ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Use it then, I’m waiting.”

Daniel tucked the mouthpiece under his chin and removed the plastic tip off the super all singing all dancing digital thermometer Janet had bought the couple as a moving in present. He placed it in his ear, held it in place with one hand while struggling with the phone with the other.

“Daniel? You still there?” He heard Janet calls as he swore when the phone slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor.

“Hang on,” he called, wincing when the loudness of his voice echoed in his aching head. He bent and picked up the phone and then just allowed his body to hang, half on and half off the chair until the thermometer beeped. 

“Won’t be a sec Janet,” he whispered as he slowly pulled himself upright into a sitting position, eyes tightly shut against the dizziness the movement caused. When he was finally sure that the room had stopped spinning he peered at the readout.

Shit.

“Daniel? You there? Are you okay?”

“What? Oh sorry Janet, dropped the phone,” he lent his head back on the back of the chair and reached for the quilt as he started shivering once more.

“Did you get your temp?” Janet insisted. 

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Daniel?” Janet growled.

Clearing his throat he admitted that it was over 102 degrees.

“For crying out loud,” Janet spat, “when did you take your last Tylenol?”

“Please don’t shout Janet, my head hurts.”

“I’m not surprised,” Janet tutted in frustration but altered her tone when she realised that he must be feeling really miserable with such a high fever. “Are you due some Tylenol?” She asked with concern.

“Yeah,” Daniel stated massaging his temple with his free hand.

“Okay – take them and give me a call back in half an hour I want to make sure your temperature comes down then you should be able to sleep.”

“Kay,” Daniel sounded so despondent and Janet was worried, that wasn’t like Doctor Daniel Jackson.

“Listen Daniel, I’ll come over,” she stated as she mentally worked out the arrangements. 

“What? No, no, no it’s okay Janet, don’t, don’t – I’ll be fine, it’s just the flu. I don’t need nursing.” Daniel franticly replied.

“It’s okay, I’m sat here all alone, Cass is at her friends for the night, I could do with the company and you’re miserable and misery loves company,” she joked, trying to placate the stuttering man. 

“You’ll be doing me a favour, I hate being in the house on my own. I promise you won’t even know I’m there, I’ll only take you temperature once, I’ll try and leave ‘The Doctor’ at home, and just be your friend – cross my heart.”

Daniel sighed but felt had no strength to argue. 

“Kay,” he admitted defeat and pulled the quilts tighter round him once more as his shivering escalated.

“Good, I’ll be over in half an hour. Is your door unlocked?” 

“Yeah.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Nnno,” he admitted, teeth chattering.

“Okay, I’ll bring some soup. Won’t be long.”

“Kay.”

Daniel disconnected the phone and let it drop on the floor and buried his head in the quilt, trying to conserve the heat cocooned in the bedding. At least if Janet came over she could light the fire for him, the mere thought of moving was exhausting. He was so tired now; he’d just close his eyes for a minute…

 

Xxx

//“Mommy?”

Daniel was cold, really cold. America wasn’t like Egypt, America was dull and cold and Daniel hated it.

They’d only been here for five days and he longed for the sun, the warmth and the freedom of home. He was miserable, bored and sick.

“What’s the matter Danny?”

Daniel knew it was late; he’d been in bed hours, tossing and turning, his stomach doing flips. He’d listened to his parents in the next room planning the exhibition they were organising for next week and had felt left out and lonely. The coldness of the hotel and his growing fever had forced him out of bed to seek out the comforting arms of his mother.

“I don’t feel good,” he couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes. He had been so brave, so grown up leaving his home, he’d understood the importance of what his parent’s were doing, and had not moaned or whinged once, even though he really didn’t want to be here…in this stinking hotel, in this dark cold country.

“I wanna go home,” he sniffed and wiped his nose on his pyjama sleeve.

“Oh, honey, come here.” His mother’s arms were inviting, his mother’s arms meant love, security, home and above all, at this moment in time…warmth.

“I wanna go home,” this time the tears fell…soaking his mothers blouse as she gently rocked him backwards and forewords.

“I know, I know,” she comforted, “Shh, shh, my little prince.”

Daniel wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the familiar body, almost burying himself into the warmth.

“I.I.I’m cold Mommy,” he stuttered.

Immediately he was aware of his father placing a quilt around his mother’s shoulders.

“There you go,” his father soothed, tucking it in round his body as well so he and his mother were cocooned in it’s down. “This’ll soon get you warmed up.”

“S.st.still ccold Daddy,” Daniel’s teeth chattered as he stuttered.

He watched his father smile sadly at his mother before he reached down and tenderly brushed the hair off his forehead.

“Sorry my little Weret, you’re not cold, you’re hot, very hot.”

Daniel shook his head. “No Daddy, I’m cold, aren’t I Mommy? Feel my tummy, its cold.” Daniel grappled beneath the covers until he found her hand and placed it under his top. “See?” He looked at her with wide expectorant eyes.

“Oh, sweetie you’re so hot. He’s so hot Mel.”

“I know,” his dad sighed sadly again.

Daniel shook his head again, more vigorously this time. “No, I was so cold, that room is cold, my bed is cold…I’m cold,” he curled up into a tighter ball, his head barely peaking out of the top of the quilt.

“You’re so cold you’re hot.” His dad stated rubbing his quilt covered leg. Daniel snorted.

“That don’t make sense,” was his muffled reply, “does it Mommy? Daddy’s being silly.”

“Yes Daddy, don’t be silly,” his Mom scolded as she winked at her husband. “How on earth can Danny be so hot he’s cold?” Daniel snorted again and allowed himself to giggle.

“Now you’re being silly Mommy…Daddy said cold then hot and you said hot then cold. You’re both silly.”

“What are we like Daddy?” Claire giggled.

“You heard the little man…we’re silly!” Mel giggled back.

Daniel’s giggle turned into a groan as his shivering escalated. “I don’t feel good,” he complained again, no longer in the mood to laugh.

“What hurts sport?” His Dad asked, still rubbing his leg giving Claire a concerned glance, their little boy rarely complained about anything.

“My head, my tummy, my legs, my arms…” Daniel began his list. “My back, my chest, my hands, my toes, my feet…”

“My, my,” his Mom interrupted, “that’s some list Danny,”

Daniel unburied his face and looked at her with fever bright eyes.

“I hurt everywhere,” he hiccupped, trying so hard not to cry again, “even my nose hurts…a lot.” He knuckled his eyes and yawned. Claire gently ran her slender fingers through his hair.

“You’re tired little man,” her voice was calm and comforting, “why don’t you have a sleep while Daddy goes get’s you some medicine and some warm soup to settle your tummy,” she smiled tenderly. Daniel yawned again, he really was so, so tired now.

“Kay,” he mumbled round his thumb that had slowly slipped into his mouth. His eyes soon closed.

Claire slowly rocked her son and looked down at her husband who was kneeling at her side.

“See if the kitchen is still open,” she smiled sadly, “we should never have bought him,” she added, tucking Daniel’s head under her chin.

“He’ll be fine sweetheart,” Mel soothed, “some medicine, a bowl of soup and I’ll see if I can get that fire lit…” he stated rubbing his own arms, Daniel was right. It sure was cold in America. “He’ll be running around like a mad thing in the morning, you’ll see.” He reached over and kissed his wife on her cheek. “Things will look better then,” he promised.

He pulled the quilt tighter round his still shivering son.

Claire was right, they should never have bought him, infact, he longed for home as much as his son.

“Won’t be long,” he smiled.

“Okay,” Claire smiled back, her arms instantly tightening round the furnace on her lap when Daniel whimpered.

“It’s okay my Danny,” she placated. “Mommy and Daddy are here…”//

xxx 

“Daniel?” Janet peeled back the layers of covers, seeking out the source of the heat that was radiating from them.

Having quickly packed an overnight bag, she’d put a call through to Cassandra to let her know where she would be if her daughter needed her before making her way across town. 

She was surprised to find the house in darkness, but knew Daniel felt lousy and bright lights would not have helped his headache. Instinctively she’d expected to find him tucked up in bed but on a wider search she had stumbled across the mound of blankets bunched up in an armchair with the top of Daniels head poking out of them.

Pulling the covers down further she placed her hand on what she knew was a burning forehead.

“Damn it,” she muttered and tapped his cheeks to get his attention.

“Daniel come on,” she urged and he came awake with a start, fist’s swinging.

“Easy, easy…it’s just me…Janet,” she soothed as she placed her hand on his shoulder and eased him back, the illness soon sapping his strength. She smiled when Daniel squinted at her, a bemused look on his face.

“Daddy?”

Janet looked at him with concern.

“Guess again.” 

Daniel cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Janet?” He gave his friend a shy smile.

”The one and only,” she laughed, tenderly brushing his sweat soaked bangs off his forehead.

Daniel glanced round the room in confusion.

“What? What are you doing here?” He asked, still half asleep.

“I offered to come over remember? I was lonely, thought you needed a friend?” She carried on stroking his forehead, noting the fever and confusion.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Daniel nodded, the penny dropping finally. “You phoned, Cass is out, soup and fire,” he closed his eyes once more and curled up again. Janet moved her hand to his wrist and took his pulse. Spotting the discarded thermometer on the floor she placed it in his ear and waited for the beep, counting the thumping beats under her fingers. When digital read out showed 103 she gently shook Daniel again.

“Daniel did you take the Tylenol?” She asked rubbing his arm.

He opened one eye and licked his lips.

“What?”

“Did you take the Tylenol?” She urged and Daniel slowly shook his head.

“No. Hot, so hot I’m cold,” he moaned, pulling at the quilts.

Patting his knee Janet adding another blanket from the back of the chair.

“Stay put…I’m going fetch you your medication, need to get this fever down before you fry anymore brain cells,” she teased and ruffled his greasy hair. “Then I’m going run you a nice bath and heat you some soup…soon have you feeling better,” she promised with a comforting smile.

“Kay,” Daniel smiled back and closed his eyes again. Janet shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. 

This was going to be a long, long night.

Xxx

“Thanks for coming,” Daniel stated staring into the fire.

Janet looked up from her book and smiled.

After making sure Daniel had taken his medication she’d supervised while he relaxed in a luke warm bath, the combination of both had reduced his fever to just hovering on the one hundred mark. 

After making him comfortable on the couch she’d then stripped his bed, warmed up a bowl of soup, watched over him as he managed eat at least half and drink a bottle of water. Leaving him to doze in front of the lit fire she had then busied herself sorting the spare room for herself before putting fresh linen on his bed. Returning to the lounge she’d tucked the sleeping man in before curling up in the vacated armchair, with Mozart on the CD player. Losing herself in the thriller Cassie had bought her for her birthday she had been surprised when Daniel had spoken.

“You’re more than welcome,” she replied, placing her bookmark in her book and closing it gently.

“How you feeling?” She asked, tenderly.

“Better, much better,” he admitted taking stock of his body – he was still feverish, he knew that – the aching joints dull headache was a testament of that but the nausea and vertigo was gone and he felt refreshed from what had been a couple of hours of proper sleep.

“You were pretty out of it when I arrived,” Janet stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed, “I felt awful,” he nodded and turned to face her. “Good job you turned up hey?”

“Yeah," Janet agreed, “just in the nick of time judging by the heat you were cooking at,” she added with a tight smile on her face. She could have kicked herself for letting him go home on his own; this Flu bug had hit him hard. “Should never have let you come home on your own,” she continued giving him a sad smile.

“Didn’t realise I’d feel so dreadful,” Daniel admitted with a shrug as he turned to face the fire again. “I’d actually forgotten what it was like to be sick on my own, you’d think that over the years I would get used to caring for myself, I’ve had enough practise,” he ruefully laughed.

“This is all Jack’s fault,” he mused slowly nodding his head, illness weakening his thoughts and tongue. “I’ve got so used to his mother henning I take it for granted, stupid really. I’ve kinda forgotten how to be self sufficient, I was so good at being that, actually I prided myself on being like that after my parents died,” swallowing hard against his emotions he added. “I remember when I was in college I had strep throat, hit me hard out of nowhere. Back in those days I had begun to get used to the fact that only had myself to rely on with no Mom or Dad around to run to, to phone, to come over and look after me or to send me medicine or heat up chicken soup. I had no true friend’s just acquaintances that were all considerably older than me; they had no time for a stupid kid playing in a playground that he did not belong in. I tried to be the child, the parent, the loyal friend, the sibling, the nurse and the Doctor – all rolled into one ‘too small for my age’ package.”

Janet felt the prick of tears as Daniel continued softly.

“God I was so sick but, back then, my inborn instincts would usually kick in. First sign of illness I was normally prepared. Trip to Wal-Mart’s for drugs and supplies with a fever in the pouring rain was the norm when a cold or flu hit, no one did it for me – I had to do it, I had no choice. I knew when to take the medications, when to stay in bed, when to get myself to an emergency room. I knew how to set a broken arm, how to pop in dislocated fingers – it held me in good stead over the years, digs in remote locations never phased me – I could look after myself. I tried to nurse myself through the Strep, I really did… through the scarlet fever that followed but failed miserably. I was ill for weeks. I had no choice but to let Professor Freeman in, I had to admit that I could not survive on my own, it had taken me nearly nine years to realise that sometimes it was okay for someone to look out for me. I hated it though, I hated every minute of it…I hated being dependant on someone, having someone feed me, do my laundry, bathe me…it’s taken me years to allow anyone else in but now Jack has demolished my wall and I feel I can’t cope without him.” 

He turned onto his side and slowly levered himself upright and curled up in the corner and closed his eyes.

“When I said that I didn’t want you to come over I lied, I was so desperate for someone to come and care for me,” he scrubbed angrily at the lone tear that had ‘dared’ to fall. “My head was telling me that I didn’t need you but my heart was begging you to come. I don’t remember much after that until the bath, I allowed myself to drop my guard.” He opened his eyes and smiled sadly. “I’ve allowed people to catch me so much that I have lost the ability to save myself – shit, that sounds so melodramatic,” he laughed, sitting up straighter. “It’s just flu for crying out loud…I don’t know what is wrong with me! Sorry…just ignore my pity party Janet,” he smiled, “I’ve been around Jack O’Neill too much…his ability not to be able to be sick like any normal human being is beginning to rub off on me.”

Janet laughed which made Daniel laugh as well which broke the heavy atmosphere.

She crossed the room, sat at his side and took his hand in hers.

“You’ll never be like the Colonel, Daniel,” she assured him, giving his hand a squeeze, “no one could possibly be that bad!”

Daniel returned the squeeze.

“Sorry for getting maudlin,” he shrugged, “feeling crap makes you think crap and say crap things.”

“It’s okay, nothing to apologise for; actually it’s refreshing to hear you open up for a change.”

“Ah, that’s not my style.”

“No shit, Sherlock!”

“Cassandra know you use language like that?”

“Yup!”

“Really?”

“Really. Who do you think rubs off on me? Things that come out of teenage mouths come in useful some time,” she winked.

They both sat staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts until Janet cleared her throat.

“Do you mind if I speak freely, Daniel? Friend to friend not Doctor to patient.”

Daniel looked at her with narrowed eyes.

”I’m not going to like this am I?”

“You’ll live,” she told him, tucking the quilt up over his shoulders when she noticed he’d begun to shiver again. 

“You’re gonna take advantage of my weakened condition aren’t you?” Daniel sighed, inching down into the sofa again and Janet snorted. 

“You have a filthy mind Doctor Fraiser. Did you get that from your daughter as well?” 

“Shut up and let me have my say before nod off again,” Janet light-heartedly scolded.

“Carry on, have your say…I’ll just be here, suffering away,” Daniel waved one hand through the air.

“Good, suffer on. Here I go…brace yourself.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,”

Janet glared at him but ignored the comment.

“You are not Superman, Daniel…it is okay to be Clark Kent sometimes.”

“Excuse me?” Daniel frowned, sitting forward.

“Me talk, you listen.” Janet urged as she gently pushed him back.

“I know you’re this intergalactic savoir of the world, of several worlds. Ack!” She warned as he began to interrupt. “Just listen,” clearing her throat she continued, “If the world knew your story Doctor Jackson, no one would believe it. Superman, Spiderman and Batman are nothing compared to you, have done nothing compared to what you have done.”

Daniel snorted in surprise. Janet held her finger up.

“Ack!” She repeated, “Let me finish. The difference between you and those super hero’s is that you are not Super, not Spider and not Bat…”

“Excuse me? You sure you’re not the one with the fever?” Daniel interrupted, leaning forward and resting his hand against Janet’s forehead, she slapped it away with a tut.

“What I am trying to say is that you,” she poked him in the chest, “you are just a ‘man’. You’re Clark Kent, you’re Peter Parker, you’re Bruce Wayne…you, young man are plain and simple ‘Daniel Jackson’…you are human, with human feelings and human needs…you forgot that. But, thank god for Jack O’Neill…Jack O’Neill taught this, err, you…his cold English wife, err, husband how to feel,” she patted his leg with a huge smile on her face.

“What?” Daniel exclaimed, looking at her as if she had grown another head! “Did you just quote ‘Love Actually’ then?” He placed his own hand on his own forehead and shook his head. “I know I have a fever…but…” 

“You understood what I meant,” Janet stated proudly 

Daniel nodded slowly.

“I know. That’s what I’m worried about!” They both stared at each other for a second or two before they burst out laughing. They laughed until they had tears pouring down their faces and Janet was snorting like a pig. For a couple of minutes Daniel forgot he was sick, that was until his laughing made his head pound, he lent sideways and placed his head in his hands.

“Ow,” he groaned, rubbing his temples. Janet pulled herself together when she realised his plight.

“Sorry Daniel,” she sympathised, rubbing his arm.

“No, no…its okay,” Daniel promised, “I needed that.” He turned and faced her, picked up hand and kissed it.

“Thank you for coming,” he repeated sincerely.

”You’re more than welcome,” Janet repeated, equally as sincerely. She then looked at him with her ‘Doctor’s’ hat on when she noticed his fevered gauze, her hand instinctively made its way to his forehead… 

“Not feeling so good again?” She asked when she registered the heat under her fingers.

Daniel smiled sadly, “Struggling,” he admitted with a shrug.

“Right, Doctor Jackson…off to bed, I’ll bring you some Tylenol and a glass of water, and a good night’s sleep will do you the world of good.”

Daniel nodded and pushed his aching body upright until he stood on shaking legs, Janet reached up and pulled the quilt that had slipped, over his shoulders again, and he grabbed her hand.

“You’re not going home are you?” He pleaded, knowing he was sounding like a needy child.

Janet smiled and shook her head. “Oh, the Colonel is SO going to love this vulnerable side of you,” she teased and patted his arm. “I made up the spare bed while you had your little nap. I’ll just be a shout away,” she promised, gently shepherding Daniel out of the room.

“Now, vamoose, sleep…you’ll need to be all rested and ready when the Colonel returns tomorrow…you know his Mother Henning is going to take a lot out of you,” she teased and shadowed one very shaky friend to his bedroom, hoping that in the morning things would look brighter for him.

xxx 

“Welcome home SG1, how did it all go?” George Hammond greeted the return of the SGC’s premier team.

“Fine sir,” Jack replied, leading the others down the ramp, he turned and smiled at Ned, “more, than fine sir,” he added, “we come baring gifts!” He and Ned moved to one side to allow Sam and Teal’c to present the General with a rather large ornate crate, which took both of them to carry. Sam wiped the sweat off her brow as she and Teal’c gently lowered the box to the floor.

“Gosh, that was so heavy,” she stated as she rubbed the base of her spine and stood upright to address her commanding officer, who was stood before her with a puzzled look on his face.

“Weapon grade Naquadah sir and plenty more where that came from,” she informed him before he could even get the question out.

George turned to Jack.

“This was a gift?” He asked noticing the huge grin on the Colonel’s face. “I thought this planet was inhabited by a primitive farming community?”

“Yeah it was sir, though the farming part was not purely agricultural. They had access to a small Naquadah mine which they had been miming in secret for years, apparently they’d been trading it with some underworld system lord…Ned here, sweet talked them into letting us have it instead…as much as we want when we want!”

“Really?” 

“Yup, they really took to our young linguist here, he charmed the pants off them, and they were falling over themselves with the gifts.” Jack nodded with a smile.

George looked at each member of the team in turn, puzzled when Sam giggled and Teal’c bowed. 

“Anyone care to elaborate?” He asked, staring at Ned who stood head bowed.

“Well sir, put it this way,” Jack came to the new members rescue. “Doctor Adams here needs a few more lessons from Doctor Jackson,” he stated flinging an arm around Ned’s shoulders.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Ned mumbled.

“Colonel?” George was getting impatient going round the houses.

“Doctor Adams, kinda miss read a translation, just slightly…he sorta ended up propositioning the village elder,”

“He miss read ME,” Ned grouched and Jack ruffled his hair, an action that came like second nature to him now, that action was not lost on the General who raised an eye brow in surprise.

Ned turned to the General.

“Saran thought I asked him out on a date,” he stated looking at his feet.

“A date?”

“Oh, yes sir,” Sam interjected. “He was MORE than happy.”

“More than sir,” Jack agreed, nodding and smiling.

“Elder Saran will provide Earth with endless supply of the Naquada in return for ‘translation’s’ from Doctor Adams,” Teal’s stated, as Jack and Sam laughed.

George shook his head. “I suggest we continue our investigation into Doctor Adams first adventure at briefing before this gets out of hand, at,” he checked his watch, “18.00 hours, infirmary and shower first,” he gestured to the exit doors. 

“Dismissed.”

“After you Doctor Adam’s,” Teal’c bowed.

“Right behind you Neddy,” Sam teased, gently pushing Ned to the door.

Jack hung back before turning back to George.

“Daniel?” He asked, tugging nervously at the peak of his hat.

”He’s fine Jack,” George smiled, “at home resting. Doctor Fraiser’s been keeping a close eye on him, I’m sure she will fill you in when you see her.”

Jack smiled, nodded and made his way out of the gate room, eager to get home and check his lover out for himself.

Xxx

“Your boy did good Tess,” Jack called from his exam table. 

“So I hear,” Tess answered with a big grin on her face. 

SG1 had entered the infirmary laughing, teasing, slapping Ned’s back…full of tales of his mission, enthusing about how impressed they were of him.

“You should be very proud,” Sam agreed watching as Tess took her blood sample.

“He was just doing his job,” Tests stated mater of factly as she loosened the elastic strap, placed her finger on Sam’s arm and removed the syringe. She looked up at Ned, who was sat on the opposite bed having his post mission exam, and winked at him, he in turn, smiled back, interpreting the wink as a promise of a reward to come later.

“Daniel Jackson will be proud also,” Teal’c stated, “he advised you well,” he added with a bow.

“I had a good teacher,” Ned assured them and he meant it. It was unfortunate that he was still in his way though. The mission had altered his perception of their plan. He wanted Daniel’s place on that team more than ever now, it felt right, he was on such a high, the adrenaline was pumping through him, and it was an addictive buzz. No one was going to take this away from him now, he was with Tess all the way, no more doubts, no more guilt…nothing or no one was going to get in their way…Daniel Jackson was not as expendable as everyone thought anymore…he had just proven that. He looked up a Tess and slowly nodded, trying his hardest to portray to his lover his newly discovered grit and determination, she gave him a knowing smile back. 

Xxx

“Doc.”

“Colonel.”

“Daniel?”

Janet began Jack’s exam, the rest of the team dealt with and now showering.

“He’s doing better,” she assured him, pumping the blood pressure monitor. “I spent the night with him last night as he wasn’t feeling too good and, to be honest with you, I was on my own and feeling lonely,” she noted his pressure to his notes and readied the syringe to take a blood sample. 

“He asked you to?” 

Janet smiled at the look of puzzlement on Jack’s face.

“No, of course not,” she shook her head, “I gave him a call late in the afternoon, to check on him, as per your orders,” she assured him by patting his shoulder. “He was feeling really rotten, even admitted to it which surprised me so I put two and two together that if he was acknowledging how unwell he felt then I knew he must be pretty sick. So I went round, ran him a bath, fed and medicated him, kept him company and put him to bed,” she handed the blood sample to the waiting nurse, closed his file and sat on the bed facing of Jack’s.

“His temperature was low grade when I left this morning, vomiting and dizziness had lessoned. I gave him strict instructions to rest today. He phoned in to check on you guys about an hour ago and assured me he had slept on and off all day and felt much better. I think it was a 24 hour virus sir, I expect him back at his desk in the morning.”

Jack let go the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, he’d been quite worried about Daniel before the mission, it wasn’t like him to be scrubbed through ill health…recovery from injury, addiction and burst appendix yes, but not normal every today earth ailments. 

“Thanks for looking out for him Doc.” 

“No problem, he was good company actually,” Janet stated, jumping off the bed and picking up the file once more. “We had a nice little chat,” she added, patting Jack’s knee and winked knowingly.

“Should I be worried?”

Janet snorted as she left the cubical. 

“Guilty conscience sir?” She called over her shoulder.

“What?” Jack retorted, “No. Why? What did he say?”

“Nothing sir, nothing.” Janet poked her head through the curtain once more. “Go shower, the General is expecting you and I know Daniel is waiting for you. He missed you sir,” she added sincerely.

Jack nodded and reached for his jacket.

“Thanks again Doc,” he stated, equally as sincere.

“My pleasure…now go…out of my infirmary,” she pulled the curtain back and smiled when Jack saluted.

“Yes, Doc!” He rubbed her arm in a gesture he hoped portray his gratitude, made his way to the shower room, quick debrief and soon he would be back at home, back into the arms of the man he loved dearly.

Xxx

“You look better.”

“You look tired.”

The post mission exam had taken too long, the shower had taken too long and the debrief seemed to go on forever. Jack had never been so pleased to be home. The last twenty four hours off world had seemed like an eternity. He was not used to Daniel not being with them and he had felt if he had missed his right arm.

He reached and took the bottle of beer Daniel was offering, ignoring the last comment.

“Thanks,” he stated, taking a swig. “You not having one?” He asked watching Daniel sipping his water.

“Nope,” Daniel answered with a shrug, he tapped his glass, “doc’s orders.”

“You look better,” Jack repeated.

“You just said that.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“And?”

Jack sighed in frustration. “How’d you feel?”

“Better.” Daniel nodded and Jack sighed again.

“Scintillating conversation Doctor Jackson.”

“I do my best,” Daniel grinned. “You look tired,” he added, a glint of amusement in his eyes, he knew exactly where this was going.

“You just said that.” 

“I know,” he chuckled.

“Enough already,” Jack put an end to the tit for tat, “You’re better, and I’m tired I think we have established that.”

“We have,” Daniel nodded. “Glad you’re home.” 

“Yeah…me too, missed you.”

“Yeah…me too. I’m glad Ned did well.”

He and Jack had gone over events of the mission over the Chinese takeout that Jack had bought home with him. Daniel had been genuinely pleased that his protégé had fitted in so well, but he would admit to a tinge of jealousy that he had been replaced so easily.

“Yeah he did do well, though he does need a few more lessons in translation” Jack stated with a chuckle but added seriously, “he wasn’t you and I missed you.” He crossed the room and sat at his lover’s side on the sofa; he pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head as Daniel let it rest on Jack’s shoulder, relishing the feel of Jack’s familiar embrace.

“Well,” he stated, trying hard to bury a yawn in to Jack’s chest. “I’m glad you missed me, I’d have worried if you hadn’t.” He yawned again, this time Jack’s yawn joined his own. They both laughed.

“Think we could both do with an early night,” Jack said, reluctantly letting Daniel out of his arms. He stood and offered the younger man a hand up.

“Let’s go Danny, let me show you how much I missed you.”

Xxx

“How’s it going Neddy?” Tess asked, draping herself over Ned’s hunched shoulders as he studied his notes from the mission. 

“Slow,” he admitted, turning the page and shaking his head. “I’ve got to be ready to do a power point presentation on my translations in, oh, 30 minutes.” He pushed the file to one side and turned his attention to the computer. “I just can’t get this damn programme to work,” he slapped the side of the monitor in frustration. “I can’t do this.”

Tess slowly rubbed his back to calm the panicking man.

“You can, you have to calm down, take deep breaths,” she urged as Ned continued to alternate between his notes and his computer.

“No I can’t,” he complained, “it’s too hard.”

Tess started to massage his shoulders. “No it’s not, you can do this,” she continued, “you just have to calm down.”

“No, you don’t understand…none of this makes sense,” he gestured at the screen, “not one word.”

“Well, make it make sense,” Tess snapped, Ned’s attitude was grating on her nerves, she started putting extra force behind her massage. “You can’t mess it up now,” she warned increasing the pressure. “I’ve worked too hard for you to mess up now, there’s too much at stake, too much to lose,” her tone was low, deep and menacing. “Do you understand me?” She dug her fingers as hard as she could into the fleshy part of his shoulders. “I’m warning you.” 

“Ow,” Ned moaned and flinched.

“I said…do you understand?” Tess repeated as she carried on with the pressure until Ned was squirming, trying to escape her grasp.

“Yes, yes, yes…I understand, I understand. Stop it,” he pleaded. 

“You need to sort it out,” Tess admonished.

“I know, I know,” Ned stuttered his fingers typing frantically. “Its okay, it’s okay… it’s beginning to make sense now,” he lied, turning to face her, a false smile on his face. “I understand it now, I understand. You don’t have to worry, honest.”

Tess looked angrily at him for a minute or so then her expression mellowed and she lessoned her grip on his shoulders and started stroking them instead.

“Good boy,” she praised, smiling. “I knew you’d understand everything in the end. I’m sorry I hurt you Neddy,” she wrapped her arms around him once more. “You know what I’m like,” she shrugged. “We’ve come so far.”

Ned nodded, vigorously.

“I know,” he sighed, “I won’t let you down,” he promised.

Tess straightened and patted his head. “I know you won’t Neddy. We’re so close now babe,” she stated tenderly. “Won’t be long now… you will soon be indispensable, Daniel Jackson will soon be second choice…an afterthought.” 

She turned as she walked towards the office door, she chuckled and winked.

“Number one Neddy,” she held up her index finger, “Don’t you lose sight babe, you’re gonna be number one!”

xxx

Jack fidgeted in his chair. The post mission presentation was over running now. Sam had spent nearly half an hour spouting her techno babble about Naquada generators and other ‘stuff’ that Jack knew was important but made absolutely no sense to him, that was why he had her on his team, she was the expert but, to him, it was just words, long boring needless words. He’d started shutting her out after five minutes, his writing pad displaying more doodles than usual.

He’d smiled to himself though when Ned set up the equipment for his power point for the explanation of his findings and translations. He truly was a bumbling scientist, awkward and stuttering. Daniel had come to his rescue more than once, helping him with the screen, sorting out the computer when it stuck on one particular picture, funnily enough it was one of Ned and Saran, sitting side by side pouring over the parchments discovered at the mining site…the look of yearning on Saran’s face was equally as funny as the look of nervousness on Ned’s.

Ned was now on slide number sixty of one hundred. Sam was listening intently… Teal’c and the General were looking slightly bored, Jack was now playing hangman with himself and Daniel looked like he was nodding off. 

It had already been a long day and Jack was tired as well. Gate travelling was similar to plane hopping; the feeling the next day was almost like jet lag and that ‘lag’ was kicking in well and truly now. 

Lack of sleep added to it as well and Jack figured he got about one hour of quality shuteye after he and Daniel ‘welcomed’ each other home last night. Daniel’s constant tossing and turning had made sleep nigh on impossible. Jack had shook him awake on several occasions, checking that he was alright, each time Daniel had mumbled that he was fine before turning over again and settling down for another five minutes before his restlessness started again. 

Jack had finally given up on sleep at 6am, and had crawled out of bed to shower, trying to keep as quiet as possible so Daniel could rest. He was reading the sports section an hour later when his lover made an appearance, looking worse for wear, bleary eyed and dishevelled.

Jack had taken one look at him and reached for the phone.

“Who you calling?” Daniel had asked, reaching for the coffee pot.

“The base.” 

“Why?”

“To call you in sick.”

“Why?”

“You look awful.”

“I’m fine.”

Jack had snorted at that remark and Daniel had scowled. They then spent the next ten minutes bickering about Daniel’s health. Jack finally conceded after Daniel stood in front of him offering him is wrist while sticking the thermometer in his own ear with his other hand. They had waited in silence until the thermometer beeped and Daniel had triumphantly showed him the display readout of a normal temperature and granted, after a quick shower and three cups of coffee Daniel ‘looked’ much better…so, against Jack’s better judgement…work it was.

He’d not seen much of his partner prior to the presentation, having been holed up in meetings with the General while Daniel had been helping with translations. They had meet up for lunch but it had been a quick grab of a sandwich before rushing to the briefing room just in time. Now though, Jack wished they’d not rushed, he was so unbelievably bored.

“How much longer?” He turned and whispered to Daniel, who had his head resting in one hand that was propped up on the table.

“Dunno,” Daniel muttered.

“I’m bored,” Jack hissed, kicking Daniel’s foot under the table.

“I need to lie down,” Daniel sighed.

“Daniel?” 

Daniel lifted his head and turned to look at his partner, he then lifted Jack’s hand and placed it on his forehead and shivered.

“I don’t feel too good,” he smiled sadly; Jack sighed and shook his head. Daniel rolled his eyes, folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, his eyes soon closed.

Jack cleared his throat. 

“Um…sir?” He turned to address the General. “Any chance we can take a break or call it a day?” He questioned quietly, indicating towards the ailing man.

“What?” George had queried before he saw Daniel struggling. “Oh, right, yes,” he nodded and smiled in sympathy before holding up his hand to halt the procedure.

“Excuse me, Doctor Adams. I think we need to call it a day,” he stated, nodding at the airman at the door to switch on the light. 

“But I haven’t finished yet,” Ned stuttered, picking up his notes.

“I know son, but I think Doctor Jackson is not doing so good,” George commented, his voice barely a whisper. 

Sam looked at her younger team-mate.

”Daniel?” 

“Uh, huh,” Daniel mumbled his head still buried in his hands.

“You need to go home?” Sam asked tenderly, smiling as she watched as Jack gently rubbed Daniel’s back.

“Uh, huh,” Daniel managed to nod slightly.

“Can I suggest Doctor Fraiser checks you out first son,” George advised as he collected his papers together.

“Got it covered, sir,” Jack assured as he urged Daniel to sit up. Daniel looked at the General with tired eyes.

“Sorry about this, sir,” he stated with a sigh, “maybe coming to work today was not such a good idea,” he conceded as he allowed Jack to help him up.

“Take a couple of day’s son,” George smiled. “I don’t want to see you on base until Monday, get yourself right…there’s no rush.”

“Thank you, sir,” Daniel smiled sadly back.

“Come on, Doctor Jackson, let’s go see our favourite Doc,” Jack gently steered his sick lover out of the room, closely followed by the rest of SG1, leaving Ned Adams, grinning in triumph at the sight.

Tess would be so pleased!

Xxx

“Well…you have quite a fever Daniel,” Janet stated arms folder, “but you already know that.”

Daniel nodded, massaging his temples as he sat on a gurney in the infirmary.

“Go home, go to bed,” Janet urged, almost sternly, “I really don’t know why you came in today,” she scolded, replacing the thermometer on the drugs tray.

Daniel shrugged. “I felt better,” he stated and he had. Granted he’d had a night of disturbed sleep, strange nightmares and images had made him restless but, after a few cups of coffee, he’d felt more human, even managing to sit through endless hours of translations and most of the presentation before the headache had hit again without warning. Within minutes he’d felt nauseous and dizzy, his temperature growing rapidly. It took all his strength to walk to the infirmary under his own steam and now he felt dreadful, just dreadful. Wrapping his arms around his stomach he began to shiver…he was so cold.

Janet picked up the pitcher of water and poured some into a glass, she handed it to Daniel along with two Tylenol.

“Take these,” she told him with a sad smile, and he did as he was told with a sigh, longing to lie down, as the urge to sleep was overwhelming. Janet turned to Jack who was stood to one side waiting for her verdict.

“Take him home sir,” Janet said, “put him to bed and phone me if his temperature goes over 102. I’ve taken another blood sample but I’m sure he just needs to allow his body to rest and get over this virus. Let him sleep and make sure he drinks as much as he can.”

“I know the drill,” Jack stated with a shrug. “Been there, done that,” he smiled.

“I know,” Janet agreed and turned back to Daniel who now sat swaying…eyes closed. “General Hammond said not back until Monday, now; do as you’re told… there’s no rush.”

Daniel nodded. “Kay,” he conceded, more than ready to do as he was told. All he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep until he felt better, there’d be no argument from him this time.

“Up and at ‘em Danny,” Jack urged, helping him to his feet, steadying him when he wavered slightly.

“Thanks Janet,” Daniel turned and smiled sadly.

“Yeah, thanks Doc,” Jack agreed, giving Janet a peck on the cheek as he started to shadow Daniel out of the infirmary, Janet tugged him back slightly.

“Keep an eye on him Jack, this virus is a bit of a puzzle at the moment.”

“Doc?” Jack looked at her worryingly.

“Probably nothing…just expected a few more symptoms that would make a firm diagnosis,” she shrugged. “The blood test should show us more.”

Jack nodded then grinned.

“Tell you what, when he starts the sneezing and hacking up a lung I’ll give you a call, I hate flu,” he shuddered, “and I know Daniel loves to share.”

Janet smiled. “Just look after him,” she patted his arm.

Jack nodded, “Will do,” he promised and hurried after the shuffling figure leaving the infirmary with his head bowed.

xxx 

“Daniel? I’m going now,” Jack sat on the edge of the bed and shook the sleeping man’s bare shoulder; he sighed at the feel of his lover’s hot skin. He was in two minds, whether to stay at home or not. Daniel had gone straight to bed as soon as they’d got home yesterday afternoon and, a part from waking enough to take medication and throw up; he’d slept solidly, hardly stirring. Jack had finally gone to bed at midnight having spending most of the evening worrying and checking on the sick man.

Daniel had then slept right through the night and then Jack’s morning routine…right through his showering and then banging in the kitchen…he’d made as much noise as he could in an effort to try and disturb the sick man without actually disturbing him!

The only visual sign that Daniel had actually ‘moved’ in the last few hours was the fact that his sweat top was now dumped on the floor, Jack was not surprised, Daniel looked so hot… his stringy hair clung to his forehead. He lay on the bed almost boneless, the quilt covering his legs only. His torso was covered in sheen of sweat, as his chest rose up and down; almost franticly… his breathing was way too fast. 

Knowing these were signs of a high fever, Jack placed the back of his hand on Daniel’s forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. There was no way he was going to work until he was sure Daniel was going to be okay.

“Daniel? Come on,” he urged again, not happy with the heat pouring off the skin beneath his fingers.

Daniel licked his lips and tossed his head from side to side, mumbling incoherently. 

Jack was now worried. He tapped Daniels cheek a bit harder.

“Danny, buddy, come on…I need you to wake up,” he sat at his side for a couple of minutes watching Daniel toss and turn and was just about to put a call in to the infirmary when the sick man began to rouse.

“J’ck,” Daniel mumbled and his eyes fluttered open.

“There you are,” Jack greeted, tenderly running his hand through Daniels hair, “I was just beginning to worry,” he admitted.

Daniel placed his arm across his face and groaned.

“Sorry,” he stated, “I feel like shit,” he admitted with a sigh.

“I know,” Jack placated, “I was just about to leave for work but I think I’ll call in, stay here with you…make sure you’re okay.”

Daniel turned on to his side to face his lover, and reached up to tenderly stroke the older man’s face.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll be fine,” he smiled, dropping his arm back on the bed when the action of actually holding it up became too much. “Just need a couple of Tylenol,” he scrubbed at his face and hair, “maybe a shower and,” he felt the damp bed linen, “a change of bedclothes,” he smiled.

“I’m not happy leaving you when your fever feel’s this high,” Jack stated with a shake of his head. “Here’s the deal, I take your temperature, phone it in to the Doc…let her make the decision. She might want your company for a day or two,” he smiled sadly.

“It’s just a virus, Jack,” Daniel grouched, “I’ve had worse, just need another day in bed,” he tried to assure his worried partner.

“You were way out of it a minute ago Danny,” Jack sighed, “and you’ve barley been responsive since yesterday afternoon. This is not like you.”

“I don’t want to go to the infirmary Jack,” Daniel shook his head, “it’s just a virus, It’ll pass.”

Jack patted his quilt-covered knee. “I want the Doc to be the judge of that,” he said as he reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up both the thermometer and phone…

Xxx

“Any other symptom’s Daniel?” 

“Just a headache and nausea, which has eased since last night Janet,” Daniel admitted, rubbing his forehead. Jack handed him a glass of water and a couple of tablets, Daniel nodded his thanks as Jack held the phone mouthpiece so he could take the medication. Daniel handed the empty glass back after taking the tablets and eased back onto the mound of pillows that Jack had ‘fluffed’ personally. 

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes accepted the phone back from Jack and returned his attention to the call from Janet.

“Jack said you temp was 101.5…that’ll account for your headache. Have you had diarrhoea at all?”

Daniel winched and swallowed deeply.

“No,” he stated, placing an arm around his abdomen at the thought.

“Okay. Right, no cough?”

“No.”

“Throat okay?”

“Was bad a couple of days ago…it’s fine now.”

“Yeah…looked okay yesterday, glands were fine…um…sinus’s”

“Fine,” Daniel sniffed to demonstrate.

“You urinating okay?”

“Yes, Janet,” Daniel replied with a loud sigh, he was tired…he just wanted to end the call and go to sleep again.

“I’m just tired,” he grouched.

“Tired, fever, headache…”

“Yes…virus, you said so,”

“Blood work showed raised white count again,” Janet sighed just as loudly. “Oh, ears…are your ears okay?”

“Yes, Janet,” Daniel raised his voice and winced when it caused his headache to go up a notch. “My ears are fine…please, I just want to sleep,” he begged, his body now listing to one side. “Just a bit more sleep and I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he sighed again.

“Okay, Daniel,” Janet caved, “get some sleep, I’ll check up on you in an hour or so, leave your phone by the bed,” she ordered, “can you put the Colonel back on now please?”

“Kay,” Daniel muttered and skimmed the phone across the bed towards Jack who was perched on the end.

“Janet wants to speak to you,” he said, finally laying down, pulling the quilt up over his shoulders and burying his head in the warmth of the bed, berating the fact that he had not showered or put something warm on…that would have to wait until he’d had a sleep, he’d have more energy then…

xxx

“He’ll be fine.”

“You sure,” Jack asked, reactivating the call after moving out of Daniel’s earshot.

“Yes sir, let him sleep, it’s the best thing for him at the moment,” Janet told him.

“He was pretty out of it earlier, Doc,” he stated as he stuffed the files Daniel had given him to give to Ned in his brief case.

“Yes…he was like that while you were away on the mission, the high fever lasted a couple of hours and then he felt much better, virus’s are like that sometimes, you can’t really predict them. I am going to advise that he stay’s off work until his blood count is normal though, until the elevated white count levels out. This will happen once he gives into it and allows his body to rest…and I mean complete rest, no work, no stress.”

“He’s not gonna like that,” Jack stated looking round the kitchen top for his jeep keys, phone tucked under his chin.

“That might be, sir, but, at the moment, he’s sick and won’t get better unless he listens to his body.”

Jack plucked his keys out of the fruit bowl.

“I know,” he sighed, popping them in his pocket, “but you can tell him.”

“I will,” Janet agreed. “You can invite me to dinner later; we’ll go through his options after I have checked him out again.”

“Deal,” Jack stated looking at his watch, “shit, I’m late,” he cursed. “Listen Doc, could you put a call through to the General for me, tell him I’m running late for the meeting with the joint staff’s? I’d considered calling it off when I saw how sick Daniel was…”

“It’s just a virus sir, everyone has them, and everyone survives them…Daniel will too, we have to stop crowding him and let him be sick like a regular person.”

Jack sighed again.

“Yeah, I know…you’re right,” he conceded and made his way to the bedroom door.

“Just let the General know will you?”

“Yes sir, see you in a while, tell Daniel I’ll call him later.”

“Will do,” Jack promised and ended the call. He poked his head round the door; Daniel had not moved an inch, his head almost completely buried under the covers.

“I’m going now,” Jack whispered.

“Kay,” Daniel replied, his answer muffled by the quilts.

“There is water and Tylenol by the bed,”

“Kay,”

“Doc’s gonna call in an hour or so, phone is next to the water,”

“Kay,”

“Phone me if you start feeling worse.”

“Kay,” Daniel mumbled again, barley awake.

Jack sighed and watched as his ill partner turned on to his stomach. He didn’t want to leave him when he was this sick. Jack had never felt quite like this before. 

When Charlie was ill he couldn’t wait to leave the house, let Sara do the caring, sure he would be there in the evening to tuck his son in, read him a bedtime story and assure him that he would feel better in the morning – the normal paternal reaction to a child’s distress, but, with Daniel, right now – he really didn’t want to leave him at all.

When they were ‘just friends’ it was the norm just to phone in every now and then to check on each other when they were sick or injured, maybe call round in the evening with some soup or beer, but, now they were in a relationship, Jack found that his much hidden maternal instincts were running riot! He wanted to care for Daniel, hold him while he slept, fix him his favourite food, hold the bowl when he vomited, mop his fevered brow – just be there with him, for him. The annoying thing was – it was Saturday, the weekend – all normal people would be spending time with their family, but in the SGC there were no weekend’s…each day was a ‘Monday’, the Gou’ald had no concept of Earth timings, if they came knocking on a Sunday that was just tough.

Saving the world sure sucked sometimes.

“I love you,” he whispered, thinking Daniel was asleep. He smiled at Daniel’s soft reply:

“I love you too.”

Jack quietly closed the door and made his way to the mountain, mind set shifting, ready to put on the Colonel cap again once more.

Xxx

 

“Doctor Adams?”

“Oh, hi Colonel,” Ned looked up from his computer screen and smiled.

“I…um…didn’t expect you to be in today,” Jack commented as he looked around the linguist’s tiny office. “Bit crowdy in here,” he observed fiddling with the potted fern on Ned’s desk.

“Yeah, well…I call it home,” Ned smiled. “I’m an afterthought round here,” he added with a shrug.

Jack cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed about the junior linguist’s predicament. He had not really realised that the ‘lesser’ staff had such poor, cramped conditions; he’d have to speak to the General and have a review of allocations. 

Ned watched Jack for a while, puzzled why the SG1 leader would be ‘slumming it’ in the poor part of the mountain. He then returned to his work once more.

“Did you want something Colonel?” He asked, clicking his mouse to exit his last piece of translation.

“Oh yeah, right,” Jack stuttered, reaching for the files in his brief case, he placed them on Ned’s desk, knocking the plant pot off at the same time. “Shit, sorry,” he apologised, bending to pick up the pieces.

“Leave it, sir,” Ned urged, “I’ll do it later,” he picked up the top file as Jack straightened and smiled apologetically at him. Flicking through the pages he immediately knew Daniel Jackson’s handwriting and he instantly recognised the Ancient words.

“Sir? What are these?” He asked picking up the next file.

“Oh, Daniel told me to give you these. He’d like you to carry on with these if you can. He’s not very well at the moment.” Jack stated, kicking at the dirt that now littered the office floor.

Ned looked up, plastering the most concerned look on his face that he could.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that sir,” he stated, “nothing too serious I hope?”

“What? Oh, no, just a virus. He’s gonna take a few days off. In the mean time he’d like it if you could help out finishing these translations for our next mission.” 

“Absolutely…no problem sir,” Ned smiled, “anything to help,” he added with a nod.

“Right, good,” Jack smiled back. “He said to give him a ring if you get too stuck, though I would like you to run it past me first, I don’t want him under any stress as Doctor Fraiser has ordered him to rest.”

Ned nodded in understanding.

“You can rely on me, sir,”

“Yeah, I know I can,” Jack agreed watching as Ned was soon engrossed in Daniel’s files, he looked round his office once more, it was bursting at the seams.

“Listen, Ned,” he ventured, “I’m sure Daniel won’t mind if you used his office until he’s back,” he offered. Ned’s head snapped up in surprise.

“What? You sure?” He asked, knowing his hands had begun shaking in anticipation, this was going too well, Tess would be overjoyed…Daniel’s work, Daniel’s office… they were inching closer and closer…

Jack gestured his hands round the cluttered room.

“Yeah, I’m sure - it’s like a black hole in here. Doctor Jackson won’t thank you if you lose his work,” he smiled. “I’ll square things away with the General…you get anything you need together and an airman will be along to help you move in half an hour, okay?”

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Ned smiled. “Tell Doctor Jackson, I’ll look after his seat until he’s ready to come back, tell him not to worry and just concentrate on getting better,” he added as sincerely as he could, his heart racing in excitement.

“I will,” Jack promised and turned to leave, “Oh, and, don’t get too comfy in his seat Doctor Adams,” he teased as he opened the door, “Doctor Jackson will be back as soon as he can.”

“I know,” Ned chuckled, “I’m surprised he agreed to taking time off in the first place,” he stated, shaking his head.

“Ah, he doesn’t know the whole story yet,” Jack stated as he began to close the door, “I’m leaving the Doc to tell him that little fact,” he smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

“Wise move sir, wise move,” Ned agreed.

“Give me a shout if there are any problems,” Jack said and then shut the door. Ned immediately picked up the phone and waited for the Infirmary to answer.

“Tess?”

“Ned?”

“Guess what?”

Xxx

//“Oh…God,” Daniel sobbed; flinging the bed covers to the bottom of the bed…he was unbelievably hot.

The window in his attic room was wide open, the tatty curtains were bellowing in the bitterly cold January wind but yet his body burned.

“Mr Painter?” He called, though he knew it was useless, there was no way his foster father would hear him up here.

He’d been in John and Maud Painters care now for six months now…six months of pure hell. At first sight things had looked perfect… a house in the suburbs, complete with chintzy curtains, manicured gardens, home cooking, dog… the works. Everything a ten-year-old boy would love. The Painters seemed to be the ideal loving couple and had welcomed Daniel with opened arms.

Within a month, after the standard security checks were over, everything changed though. It soon became obvious that the couple only took children in for financial gain and once the money came in the drinking and violence started.

“Mr Painter?” Daniel called again but the howling of the wind and the continual banging open and shut of the window muffled his pleas.

He’d been progressively getting sicker over the past few days. He had tried his best to hide it managing to literally crawl to school every day, masking his abused body in clothes that were too big for him, anything not to draw attention to himself, anything not to draw attention to the Painters who would surely punish him.

There was no way he was going to be able to hide it anymore though. He’d been burning up for over a day now.

He’d told Martha that he had not felt well when he came home from school yesterday and she’d told him to go to bed and stay there, warning him not to infect the whole house. He was forbidden to leave the room unless having permission to do so and John had taken pleasure in enforcing the rule with a quick punch to Daniels kidneys, with a promise of more from where that came from if he disobeyed his foster mother.

Daniel had done as he was told, hoping to sleep and feel better but he had progressively got worse and worse as the night went on. Now he was in trouble, now he needed help.

He managed to stagger to the old fashion wall sink in the corner of the room, he needed water as dehydration was setting in fast and his fever had been so high the last few hours he’d been really been out of it. He ran the tap until the water was a cold as possible and drank straight from the taps, holding onto the sink and rocking slightly as the water caused his stomach to cramp.

When his stomach settled he washed his face, sighing in appreciation as the cool water stemmed the burning sensation, even though it was only for a couple of minutes. He looked at his flushed reflection in the cracked mirror above the sink, noting the sunken eyes and ruddy cheeks. He traced his finger down the nasty looking scratch mark on his forehead, knowing full well that it was one of many cuts and scrapes on his body that John had taken great pleasure in afflicting. He winched in pain as he straightened, his lower back still complaining from the blow to the kidney, he gently began to try and massage the pain away, pulling up with a hiss when the action caused his tatty sweat soaked t-shirt to rise up a slither. He closed his eyes trying to control the pain and slowly lifted it up higher.

The sight of the puss filled scabs of the multiple cigarette burns caused him to gag. No wonder he felt so ill, infection had a firm hold on his battered body. Angry red streaks spread out from the burns, creating a spider web pattern on his abdomen.

Daniel had spoken out of line a few days ago. John and Martha had been drinking all day and took out their anger at his insolence by pinning him down on his bed and chain smoking using Daniel’s abdomen as an ashtray. They’d continued until Daniel couldn’t bear it anymore and had passed out.

They’d then dragged him out of bed the next day and threatened that if he told anyone they would punish Bumble. Daniel loved Bumble…their mongrel dog and had kept his mouth shut, even though the burns had been incredibly painful. He’d tried to keep them clean but the lack of medication had meant it had been impossible.

Now he felt awful, just truly awful.

He managed to remove his shirt; the material had been rubbing against his skin increasing the pain. Reaching in his broken closet for one of his three clean shirts he wet it, and then gently dabbed it on his wounds. The excruciating pain caused his vision to grey and his stomach to roll. After panting for a few seconds he lent forward and vomited into the sink.

When his stomach finally settled he staggered back to his bed and sat on the edge. Reaching over he pulled his thin quilt round his shoulders once more when he started shaking with chills. His teeth were chattering and his head pounding, and, he knew he needed to get help.

Summoning up every last bit of strength he levered himself upright and reached, blindly for the door.

“Mr Painter?” He called out from the top of the stairs as he slumped against the landing wall. “Please sir?” He begged, “I’m sick sir.”

“Get your ass back into bed, Jackson!”

John Painter sounded drunk, angry and drunk.

Daniel mopped his brow with his quilt as sweat poured down his face. He swallowed against the nausea that threatened once more.

“I’m sick, sir,” he moaned.

“And I don’t give a shit!” Painter shouted, “Just fuck off – you’re nothing but a moaning brat!”

Daniel shut his eyes and allowed tears to fall when he heard his foster father fill his glass once more before the television was turned up to drown out Bumble’s yelp’s of pain. The poor dog had obviously taken the brunt of the drunk mans anger.

Daniel took a deep breath and managed to push away from the wall. He lurched towards the Painters bedroom, knowing that his foster mother kept her pills in her draw, he needed some medication and fast. He also knew there was a bedside phone. He had to try and call for help before he passed out.

Pushing the door open he was greeted by Martha’s loud snoring. Shaking violently he made his way to the bedside cabinet, the room continually looping and fading in and out. He managed to reach up and snag the phone. Collapsing on the floor as his legs finally gave out he curled up on his side. He dialled 911…//

 

Xxx

“Daniel Jackson.”

“Daniel?”

“Help…I’m sick.”

Janet sat up straight, giving the call all her attention, she’d been trying to phone her friend on and off for the past hour. Thinking that the sick man had been sleeping she’d not been overly worried when he had not answered for a while. Filling in her day’s reports as she tried for the third time, half her mind on Captain Murphy’s lanced boil and half on the ringing out tone. Daniel’s strange panicking answer pulled her up short.

“Daniel. What’s wrong?”

“I’m sick…please come…”

“Daniel!” She called, not at all happy with how he sounded. “What’s wrong?”

“Sick…please…hot…can’t stay awake. No- one will help me…he’s drunk… ”

”Daniel, stay with me,” she ordered struggling out of her lab coat. “Who’s drunk?” She added…he was making no sense. 

“Daniel?”

“Janet?”

“Yeah, stay with me. Who’s drunk?” She repeated. “You said ‘he’s drunk…’”

“What?”

“Daniel, you’re worrying me, I need you to stay with me.”

“Okay, will do”

“Okay?” Janet was now puzzled, Daniel’s tone of voice had completely changed. 

“Daniel, are you okay?” she repeated.

“Well…I’m really tired,” she heard him yawn, “but I feel better than I did,” he added.

“Better than when?” Janet probed, her worry lessoning at the normality of the present conversation.

“Better than when I woke up, I felt dreadful.”

“Dreadful? Specific’s please?” She asked reaching for a pad and pen.

“Oh...Um…really hot,” Daniel admitted, “headache, stomach cramps,” he continued his words beginning to slur, “Um…my skin hurt. I’m tired Janet.” 

“Can you stay awake for me, Daniel?”

“Tired Janet…need to sleep… call you later...sorry gonna sleep now…don’t worry.”

“Daniel…Daniel?”

Her urging was greeted with silence.

“I’m on my way,” she stated, hoping her friend could hear her.

 

Xxx

 

“O’Neill,” Jack balanced the phone under his chin as he reached for the next file, the amount of paper work after each mission was getting ridiculous, duplicate, triplicate, logged, signed off – all had to be done in a small frame of time…the big wig’s in Washington needed facts. 

The meeting with the General and joint staff’s had been short and sweet, thankfully. Jack had even had time to join Ned for coffee in Daniel’s office, he’d ordered an air man to purchase a new pot plant for the young linguist and Ned had been delighted with his ‘house warming’ gift. Jack was now half way through finishing his final reports, anxious to get home to Daniel who had been on his mind most of the day.

“Sir…its Daniel,” Janet sounded worried.

Jack immediately shut the file in front of him, stood and grabbed his jacket.

“Details, Doc,” he barked, shoving his arm into a sleeve while still balancing the phone.

“I’m not sure, I tried to contact him a couple of times with no joy, figuring he was sleeping I wasn’t overly worried. I finally spoke to him a couple of minutes ago. I think we need to go sir, he sounded in a bad way,” she conceded.

“Ambulance?” Jack asked. The Doc sounded concerned and, if she was concerned, he was concerned.

“Don’t think so sir, he said that he’d been pretty sick but was now feeling much better. He just seemed very drowsy,” Janet admitted, wondering if she was over reacting, sure Daniel had said he had felt unwell but he did sound lucid, tired but lucid.

“I’m sure he’s okay Jack,” she calmly assured. “I just want to make sure…he’s left the phone off the hook so I can’t check on him unless we go round.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you up top in ten minutes, we’ll take my car.” Jack stated and disconnected the call without listening to Janet’s reply.

 

Xxx

“Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“What ya doin?”

“Laundry.”

“Laundry?”

“Yeah,”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Yeah…why?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Gentlemen…just stop!” Janet stood in-between the two men who were caught in a standoff in the middle of the kitchen. “Daniel, put the laundry down and go sit on the sofa. Jack…you put the kettle on, let’s all just calm down a bit,” she advised, worrying slightly about the Colonel’s blood pressure, he looked as if he was going to blow a gasket at any time. They’d made it over to Jack’s house in record time, expecting to find Daniel passed out somewhere but had been surprised when Daniel cheerfully responded to the calling of his name. They’d both felt rather foolish for actually ‘sprinting’ into the kitchen, only to find him stood with an arm full of dirty linen and the washing machine lid open.

“What’s up guys?” Daniel stated, taking in the dishevelled look of his friends.

“Why are you home early?” He asked, pointing at Jack, “and why are you here at all, no offence Janet,”

“None taken, Daniel, just go into the lounge will you, Jack will make us a nice cup of tea and we’ll all have a little chat, okay?”

Daniel held his hands up in mock surrender, “okay, okay…I’m going,” he yielded as he pushed pass Jack, “I’ll have coffee, Jack,” he called over his shoulder.

Janet looked at Jack and Jack shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment, the way Janet had described events he thought that Daniel would be winging his way to the base’s infirmary.

“What’s going on?” Jack queried, shaking his head. “I thought you said he was in a bad way?”

Janet scratched her head, equally bewildered. “I don’t understand, he sounded almost non- communicative,” she said peaking round the door at Daniel who was sat bolt upright on the sofa…waiting.

“Well, he’s communicating now,” he remarked pointing at the archaeologist, his finger waggling in front of Janet’s eyes.

“Yeah,” she agreed, turned and patted Jack on the arm. “No coffee…tea,” she instructed with a sad smile. “I’m going to find out what went on,”

She turned and made her way to the lounge. Things were not adding up.

Xxx

 

Janet sat next to Daniel and put her hand on his knee.

“Who was drunk?” She asked gently.

Daniel turned and looked at her in surprise.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Janet,” he stated shaking his head.

Janet probed further.

“When I phoned you said that there was no one here to help and that ‘he was drunk.’”

“I didn’t,” Daniel carried on shaking his head in confusion. He remembered phoning Janet, telling her he was fine, just tired. He’d disconnected the phone, got dressed and prepared the laundry.

“Sorry Daniel, but you did,” Janet kept her voice calm, she didn’t want to upset her friend but, at the same time, she needed to find out why Daniel was acting so strange. “You said that you’d felt unwell but was feeling better…”

Daniel nodded in confirmation.

“But you sounded like you were scared of someone, as if there was someone here with you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Janet,” Daniel repeated, rubbing at his temples; nothing was making sense…at all. “I remember Jack going, I felt awful but soon slept…then I phoned you to say that I was fine…”

“I phoned you Daniel,” Janet stated, inching closer rubbing his arm. “I tried on and off for over an hour,” she informed him tenderly.

“What? No… no… I slept, then realised how late it was so I phoned you to let you know I was okay. I know I did…”

“It’s okay,” Janet placated when she realised Daniel was getting upset, “don’t worry about it…just as long as you feel alright now,” she soothed and Daniel nodded his head vigorously.

“I do…I do…I feel fine,” he confirmed but still had a puzzled look on his face. The whole scenario was not adding up. Why had his friends rushed over like that? What had he missed?

“Um..Doc?”

Janet turned and looked at Jack who was stood in the doorway, with a grim look on his face. He cocked his head indicating that they needed to talk in private.

Janet nodded and then patted Daniel’s knee again.

“I’m just gonna help the Colonel in the kitchen,” she stated. “Just relax… won’t be long.”

 

Xxx

“Look’s like he’s been pretty sick,” Jack lead Janet into the bedroom. The stench of illness was overwhelming.

“I’d say,” Janet shook her head at the sight of the large pool of vomit in the corner of the room.

“The phone was still off the hook,” Jack said, indicating to the bedside cabinet. “And it looks like he took a few pills,” he held up a half empty bottle to Tylenol, there were tablets scattered everywhere…on the floor…on the cabinet…on the bed.

Janet took the bottle out of Jacks hand.

“Was this full sir?” She gave it a shake while she mentally tried to add up how many tablets were not in the bottle.

”Yeah, I think so,” Jack confirmed, “have to check with Daniel,” his expression was grim. “You don’t think he took too many?” He asked, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

Janet knelt on the floor and started to scoop up the scattered medication, popping as many as she could back into the container.

“Can’t be sure,” she admitted, shaking her head, she looked up at Jack with an obvious look of concern on her face. “Could you count these while I go have a word?” She asked, “Only looks like a couple or so are missing if this was full but I need to be sure.” 

“Yeah, sure Doc,” Jack replied grabbing a hand full off the bed as Janet hurried out of the room. He did not like this.

Xxx

“How many tablets did you take?” Janet asked, returning to Daniel’s side. Daniel hadn’t moved since she left the room, he was still sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, gently massaging his temples. He looked up at her in confusion.

“What tablets?” He asked, noting the look of concern on his Doctor’s face.

“The Tylenol that are strewn all over your bedroom.”

Daniel shook his head in confusion again.

“I didn’t take any Tylenol,” he stated, “I told you…I slept and then woke up feeling much better. There was no need to take anything.”

“When did you vomit?” Janet questioned gently.

“What?” Daniel’s eyes were wide open in surprise. What on earth was Janet talking about? “I… I…I didn’t vomit,” he stuttered.

Janet sighed and took his hand.

“Daniel, there are tablets all over your room and you had obviously been very sick at one point. There is evidence,” she smiled at him, hoping to offer reassurance.

Daniel sat staring intensively at her, his mind whirling. He didn’t remember being sick. He didn’t remember taking any tablets.

“I’m worried,” Janet, sighed again, “you’re obviously very confused.” 

Daniel shook his head once more, trying hard to remember…surly he should remember being sick?

He scratched his arm while thinking, his skin all of a sudden very irritating.

Absentmindedly his hand moved to his stomach as his sweat top stuck to his abdomen…

He pulled up when the action hurt and his breathing quickened.

“Cigarette burns,” he stated, lifting his top up slightly.

“Daniel?” Janet queried, noting the colour disappearing from Daniel’s face.

“Um…cigarette burns,” Daniel repeated, scratching franticly at his abdomen.

“They…they…put their cigarettes out on me,” he stuttered, beginning to shiver.

“Who did?” Janet asked, her hand stilling his movement as she urged him to lie flat so she could examine his stomach. Daniel flung an arm over his eyes and continued.

“My. My…foster parents, they…they…hurt me,” he confirmed, his voice barely a whisper. “I was dreaming, I remember…I was so sick but they wouldn’t help me. They kept me in the attic…I…I… had to get help, I called 911…took too many pills…I hurt so much…I was so sick…It was a dream…”

Janet palpated Daniels stomach, watching her patient’s reaction, satisfying herself that everything was normal in her examination.

“I had a dream. It was a dream,” Daniel stated, “just a dream…Janet?” He dropped his arm and eased his way up. “What did I do?” He asked urgently.

Janet smiled assuring at him and pulled his shirt down again.

“I think that your fever must have been pretty high Daniel, I don’t think you knew what you were doing. I just need to make sure you’ve not taken an overdose…”

Daniel sat up straighter.

“What? No. I’d have remembered that,” he stated anxiously, “I would…right?” He was on the brink of panicking now. His mind was so foggy.

“Not necessarily,” Janet told him gently, “dreams caused by high fevers can appear to be very realistic illusions.”

“What…?”

“It’s okay,” Jack interrupted entering the room with the tablet bottle in his hand, “looks like there are only four tablets missing,” he stated handing the medication to Janet. “This was a new bottle this morning wasn’t it?” He turned to Daniel.

“Yes…yes...” Daniel confirmed, nodding franticly. 

“Good,” Janet sighed. Four tablets as a single dose was not a good idea but it was not overly dangerous. “You need to drink loads though Daniel, flush out your system,” she added. Daniel flopped back in relief.

“Thank, God,” he mumbled, officially concerned at the fact that he had no relocation of taking the tablets in the first place. “I don’t remember taking any tablets…” He turned his head and looked at Janet.

“What’s happening to me?” He asked calmly. “I don’t know what is real or not anymore, what is a dream…when I am asleep or when I am awake. Why don’t I remember vomiting and taking the tablets?”

“You’re not well, Daniel,” Janet stated sadly, “things are out of whack for you at the moment.”

“But I feel fine again, no fever, no headache, no nausea…just fine. This makes no sense. You say I’m sick, I know I’m sick, my blood confirms it, but, most of the time I feel absolutely fine until I’m broadsided by these fever’s, out of no-where…I don’t understand it.” 

“This is a virus Daniel, an unidentified virus at that,” Janet stated, “I’m not happy with your progress actually and I want to put you on medical leave for at least a week, give your body a chance to recover.” 

“What? A week?” Daniel exclaimed, slamming the half full glass of water on the table. “That’s ridiculous.” He spat.

“Daniel?” Jack growled in warning, the way Daniel was reacting he was in danger of Janet doubling it.

Janet patted Daniel’s leg and nodded.

“Yes Daniel, one week and I don’t want you staying on your own after today’s little incident,” Janet held her hand up when Daniel began to interrupt.

“You can stay at home when the Colonel is here; if he is off world or on base you will stay in a VIP room. Please Daniel,” she pleaded, “I need to find out what this virus is and until then you are not safe on your own…you just admitted as much.”

Daniel hung his head in defeat. Janet was right, this illness was causing him not to think straight – not being aware of taking the tablets had frightened him and there was no way of knowing if that would happen again.

“Kay,” he surrendered.

“Good,” Janet smiled. “Now,” she continued, “I want to take another blood sample, see if there is any improvements, your fever may just have fried a few white blood cells,” she told him, giving him a glimmer of hope. “And, the Colonel here invited me over for a meal, so I suggest he gets cooking while we attend to things.” She looked at Jack and winked.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Jack stated easing out of the armchair. “Taco Bell okay?” He teased as he ruffled Daniels hair on the way out of the room.

“Nope,” Janet called after him, “I’ll have one of those steak’s you made Siler get for you at lunch, medium rare, jacket potato and salad. There’s an apple pie in the bag I dumped on the floor,” she confirmed, “you may have to put back together,” she added remember the force she threw it on the floor in their haste to get to Daniel. She then smiled and turned to her patient once more.

“Right, I’ll get my bag; let’s get this show on the road.”

Xxx

“Sorry, Daniel, your blood results are still not good.” Janet looked up from her clipboard and gave the dejected man a sad smile. 

“You’ve got be kidding me,” Daniel stated shaking his head, surely it was a mistake.

“I’m sorry, I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” Janet patted his knee in sympathy, he looked so dejected.

“I don’t understand it, I mean…I’ve been fine,” Daniel ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “No fever, no headache, no dizziness,” gesturing with his hands he counted the lack of symptoms off. He looked at Janet with soulful eyes.

“It’s been a week Janet, I’ve felt fine all week, I even went for a jog with Jack this morning. I feel fit and raring to go. I just don’t understand it,”

Janet sighed again and sat on the bed next to the disappointed linguist. She didn’t understand it either. Daniel had done exactly what she asked him to do, spending the week resting, eating well, and doing light exercise. Jack had been given permission by the General to work at home so Daniel had not been left alone. She’d been convinced that she would be signing Daniel off for tomorrow’s mission but the blood results had come as a shock - there had been no improvement, infact the count was higher, no matter how many times she had re run it the result was the same. She had no choice but to scrub him from the mission.

“It’s Abydos,” Daniel lowered his head and stared at the floor. Janet rubbed his arm caringly.

“I know,” she placated; knowing how devastated Daniel must feel.

SG1 had a scheduled mission to Abydos to coincide with an annual ceremony to honour the passing of souls. This mission would always be the first scheduled on the calendar each year, a chance for the SGC to pay respects to the people of Abydos who had stood up and joined SG1 in the fight against Ra on that first journey through the gate. Share’s subsequent death though meant that the couple of days the team spent with the Abydonian people were a cathartic journey for Daniel as he still felt very much part of Kasuf’s family; his good father would expect him to be there.

“I’m so sorry,” Janet repeated, “I really am, but I can’t, with a clear conscience; sign off for you to go.” She sighed when Daniel’s shoulders drooped even lower, “Listen, I want to start you on some broad-spectrum antibiotics, see if that improves things for you. We’ll re-test in a few days…that might be the answer…okay?” She suggested trying to be reassuring, she was met with Daniels silence; she rubbed his back, hoping to portray the fact that she was on his side. “Okay?” She repeated.

“Kay,” Daniels response was flat, despondent, disappointed.

“Okay…we have a plan,” Janet straightened and jumped off the bed, “Is Jack at home?”

“Yeah,” Daniel’s sigh was bordering on a sob; it was obvious that Janet was not going to let him off the house arrest.

“Good, get yourself home…no driving and I still don’t want you to be on your own…”

“But…” Daniel interrupted.

“But nothing,” Janet interjected, “until your blood clears I don’t think it’s advisable for you to be alone, I’m sorry.”

“What about work? Can I take some files home?” Daniel asked, expectorantly.

“I don’t have a problem with that Daniel, as long as you don’t overdo it,” Janet nodded, “I just want someone with you…just in case.” 

“So, I suppose, when they are all off on their ‘little’ mission I have to stay on base? Lucky, lucky me!” Daniel spat, sarcastically, “I suppose I get you tucking me in every night like a good boy,” he was pissed; he knew he sounded pissed but he was allowed to be pissed!

“You want some cheese with that whine?” Janet teased, ruffling his hair.

Sighing, Daniel eased off the bed. He looked Janet straight in the eyes.

“I think I am entitled to feel a tad annoyed Janet,” he stated, thumb and forefinger inches apart to indicate the amount of annoyance he thought she should allow him.

Janet smiled, pulled down his head and planted a kiss on his forehead, very much like a mother would do to a small child.

“Yes, Daniel, you’re entitled to feel disappointed,” she pulled him in for a quick hug, “but I would appreciate you taking this emotion home with you to the Colonel, he’s better at dealing with a ‘pissed’ Doctor Daniel Jackson than I am,” she flashed him another cheeky smile and he melted.

“Sorry Janet,” Daniel conceded, knowing he was being out of line, it wasn’t Janet’s fault after all, “I’m just disappointed,” he added sadly.

“I know you are, but you can see where I stand?”

“I can,” he admitted as he put his shirt back on, “but it doesn’t mean I like it.”

“I know,” Janet repeated, “Now, what time is SG1’s embarkation window tomorrow?” She asked, handing him the prescription for the antibiotic’s she had been writing while Daniel was getting over his pity party for one.

Daniel took the proffered piece of paper, folded it and placed it in his pocket.

“Not until 3pm,” he replied putting his glasses on.

“You gonna come and see them off?”

Daniel shook his head. “Na, I’d rather not, if that’s okay?” he stated handing Janet her drug tray as they both began exiting the infirmary. “That would be too painful.”

Janet nodded. “I understand,” she agreed sympathetically. Seeing his team off, to his home planet, would make Daniel feel as if he was being left behind and she understood that feeling.

“How about I order an airman to pick you up from home at 4pm, give you some space…time to yourself?”

Daniel turned and gave her a peck on her cheek.

“Thank you,” he replied, “that sounds like a good plan.” He was getting fed up of being smothered and an hour, on his own, to be upset on his own – sounded fine, just fine.

“Okay, that’s a date then,” Janet grinned making her way to her office. “Don’t forget your toothbrush,” she called as Daniel made a fork left and started down the corridor. Daniel turned, smiled and waved.

“See you tomorrow,” he called back, making the detour to his office, at least loosing himself in his work for the evening might take his mind off how miserable he felt.

Xxx

Daniel had half an hour before the staff car would arrive to pick him up and take him home, he hated having to rely on others having spending most of his life on his own, having to cope on his own so sometimes the restraints of his job were a bit suffocating. It wasn’t if he felt ill anymore, in fact, he felt a bit of a fraud with everyone running around for him…altering their normal routine for him, if only his blood’s would improve so he could get back to doing his job and living his life as before. 

Opening his office door he looked forward to spending a few quiet minutes in the sanctuary of the familiar room but pulled up short at the sight of Ned Adams in ‘his’ seat, at ‘his’ desk, using ‘his’ computer.

“Oh, hi Ned,” he greeted, causing the poor linguist to jump.

Ned immediately sprang up from his chair, as if he had been caught out by the Principle while cheating at the mid terms.

“What? Oh…err…sorry, Doctor Jackson,” he stuttered, “I didn’t know you were here, I…um…I mean, Colonel O’Neill said it would be okay for me to use this…err…your office,” Ned ducked his head and picked at his nails.

Daniel shook his head.

“No, no…its fine Ned, carry on. I’m still on medical leave I’m afraid,” he stated with a sigh of frustration, “actually, you being here mean’s I can ‘kill two birds with one stone’ so to speak,” he sat at the seat the other side of the desk and indicated that the younger man should sit as well. Ned stared at him, feeling very awkward before nodding and taking a seat in the ‘hot seat’ once more. Daniel smiled and continued, “General Hammond has stipulated that you should deputise for me again,” he smiled, knowing how keen and enthusiastic Ned was, “the mission tomorrow is to Abydos…”

“I know,” Ned interrupted, ducking his head shyly, “Um…the…um…General sent me the orders through this morning,” he paused and looked at Daniel, noting the slump in the archaeologist’s shoulders, “I’m sorry Doctor Jackson, I thought he would have told you earlier,” he commiserated knowing how upset Daniel would feel being left out of the loop, but he knew that Tess would be delighted with this turn of events – her plan was really coming to fruition now!

Daniel cleared his throat and pulled himself together. “No, it’s fine Ned,” he stated shaking his head, “I’m sure it was an oversight, I mean, it’s not like I’m working at the moment, why should he tell me,” he mused, “no, it’s okay Ned, I’m glad everything is in hand, you’ll have a wonderful time, it is a beautiful planet and the people are the best,” he smiled, “just soak in the culture, get Colonel O’Neill to ask Kasuf show you the cartouche...it will blow your mind, I know it did mine when I discovered it, take lots of notes and pictures. I will be interested to see you point of view on it.” 

“I’ve been cross referencing your research, Daniel,” Ned started enthusiastically but stopped and rained his emotions in when he saw the look of dejection that flashed across Daniel’s face. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind?”

Daniel shook his head and smiled knowingly at Ned, he totally understood his excitement. “Its fine, that’s what it’s there for, please feel free…it’s fascinating isn’t it?” 

“Yes! It’s absolutely amazing! You were so lucky going on the first mission, coming across this information was a find of a life time,” Ned gushed.

Daniel grinned at his protégé’s passion.

“It was the final piece of the puzzle as far as the Stargate Programme was concerned; it took some translating mind you, hours and hours, days and days…that’s why it will be interesting to see what you make of it.”

“I’m looking forward to the opportunity,” Ned admitted.

“Well, make the most of it,” Daniel smiled, “and, oh, make sure Colonel O’Neill introduces you to my Abydonial family, I’m sure you will fit right in with them.”

“I will, and thank you for all your guidance,” Ned returned the smile, “now, if you don’t mind, I have some work to finish off before I call it a night,” he stated, returning his gauze to the computer screen.

Daniel stared at him, open mouthed…amazed! He’d just been dismissed from his own office!

“What?” He stuttered in disbelief, “oh…yes…right…um,” he hesitated before standing, “yes…yes…um…sorry, yes…you have work to do, Right…yes…take care Ned,” he continued, “Um, good luck on the mission, listen to the Colonel.”

“I will, Doctor Jackson,” Ned replied, his eyes still trained on his translation, “goodnight, take care…feel better soon,” he mumbled as he chewed the end of a pencil.

“Right…um, I’ll be off,” Daniel stuttered again, gesturing towards the door, the objective of collecting some work quickly forgotten.

“Yes, yes…nite,” Ned stood and turned his back on the gob smacked linguist and started sorting through the main filing cabinet.

Conversation over.

Daniel backed out of the room having been theoretically ‘thrown out’ of his own office, off his own team and, come to think of it – the planet he thought of as his second home.

Xxx

“Daniel, that you?” Jack called when he heard the front door slam. He carried on stirring the spaghetti sauce waiting for a reply; all that came was the slamming of the bedroom door. 

“Daniel?” he called again. When again, there was no reply he turned the stove off and wiped his hands before going in search of the love of his life. Janet had called an hour to go – pre-warning Jack that she had not been able to give Daniel the news he was hoping for and that he would need some TLC. Jack made his way to the bedroom and gently knocked on the closed door.

“Danny?”

“What?” Came the muffled response.

“You okay?”

“Fine.”

“Can I come in?”

“Nope.”

Jack sighed and persevered.

“I know you’re disappointed,” he commented sincerely.

“Understatement.”

“It’s not forever.”

“Feel’s like it.”

“I know,” Jack, commiserated, he felt so awful for Daniel, this mission was the one he looked forward to all year, he would pay his respects to his family and they would both catch up with Skara and the boys. “Danny, please, let me in?” Jack pleaded; he longed to be able to comfort his devastated lover.

“It’s your house,” was Daniel’s flat invitation.

Jack opened the door slowly and was surprised to find Daniel lying on the bed, face buried in the pillows – the curtains were drawn and the light was off.

“You okay?”

Daniel nodded.

“Feeling alright?”

Daniel nodded again.

“It’s dark in here,” Jack commented, reaching for the dimmer switch, Daniel turned his head.

“Leave it,” he requested quietly, “I like it dark.”

Jack crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, hand’s under his butt, keeping the barrier Daniel seemed to need. “Headache?” He enquired.

“Nope,” Daniel sighed, “just want to hide away in the dark,” he shrugged, “to remain invisible.”

Jack scowled; Daniel was not making much sense.

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” He asked again, not liking Daniel’s clipped responses.

“Yeah, I’m fine…just fine, feel great, never better,” Daniel knew he was being sarcastic but he didn’t care anymore. “Heck, I’ve come to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter if I am feeling alright anyway…you have a wonderful replacement, he is as capable as me, as knowledgeable as me…you don’t need me at all…”

“Daniel?” Jack interrupted but Daniel ploughed on regardless.

“Well, he does have ‘my’ job now; he’s off to ‘my’ planet to meet ‘my’ family with ‘my best friends…hell, what next? Will he jump in ‘my’ bed and sleep with ‘my’ lover…”

“Daniel!” Jack snapped, “Enough!”

Daniel slowly rolled over and sat upright, he rested his head against his raised knees.

“He’s working in my office Jack, when were you going to tell me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Jack sighed and reached over and gently began to pet his bowed head.

“I’m so sorry Danny, I should have told you, his office was so cramped and he was trying to work on your translation for Kasuf,” he dropped his hand when there was no reaction from the dejected man. “I should have told you,” he repeated.

“Yes, you should,” Daniel agreed, his reply tinged with sadness.

Jack sighed again. He’d read the situation so wrong, he’d been so worried about Daniel being unwell – so occupied with taking the pressure off the ailing man that he’d not looked at the full picture, it had never occurred to him that Daniel would misconstrue their intentions as being anything other than concern.

“I just wanted to take the pressure off you,” Jack stated, equally as sadly.

Now it was Daniel’s turn to sigh, he lifted his tired head off his knees and looked at Jack, noting the black circles under his lover’s eyes; he reached out and gently soothed the worried lines on Jack’s face.

“No, I’m sorry,” he soothed. “I’m just over reacting. It was just a shock seeing him at my desk.”

Jack grabbed his hand and kissed the palm.

“I know, I should have told you,” he apologised and kissed it again. “Sorry, I love you, I worry about you…it’s my job.”

Daniel smiled and scooted across the bed and enveloped Jack in his arms.

“I love you to,” he muttered into Jack’s hair, “just frustrated that’s all. I mean…I feel fine, just don’t see why I can’t…”

Jack halted Daniel’s next sentence by pulling back and placing a finger on Daniel’s lips.

“If the Doc say’s you’re not fit enough, then you’re not,” he said, adamantly, “we know she is normally right,” smiling sadly he reached up and tenderly carded his hand through Daniel’s hair. “You were so sick, give it more time – Abydos is always gonna be there.” He ruffled Daniel’s hair and chuckled at Daniels look of disgust.

“I hate it when you do that,” he grouched, batting Jack’s hand away.

“I know,” Jack grinned and hopped off the bed. “Now I’ve had my fun, you can shower and then join me for a nice romantic meal…I’ve prepared your favourite, spaghetti and O’Neill sauce!”

“Made from scratch?”

”Yup…made from scratch, now, come on, vamoose…its getting cold,” Jack playfully scolded.

Daniel sat bolt upright and saluted.

“Yes sir, Colonel Sir,” he smiled.

“Dismissed soldier,” Jack returned the salute, clicked his heels and marched out of the room.

Daniel chuckled and reached for his robe…

Xxx

“Anything else you want me to take?”

“What? Oh… yeah, hang on,” Daniel hurried back to the lounge.

Jack carried on stuffing extra pairs of socks into his back pack, granted Abydos was a desert planet and the temperature hit over 40 degrees in the day but the night’s dip below freezing and Jack hated having cold feet. He packed a few ‘extra’s’ in his pack as well, small things like pack’s of cards, dice, pen’s paper and pencil’s – any little knick knacks he thought the Abydonian people would appreciate.

“Give this to Kasuf will you?” 

Daniel handed Jack a wooden pyramid with D and S carved on it.

“I whittled this for Shar’e,” he explained with a shrug. “I planned on leaving it at her memorial this year…don’t want to him to think I’ve forgotten about her, or, that I ever would…” his voice broke slightly. Jack took the trinket and squeezed Daniel’s hand.

“It’s lovely,” he stated, with a smile.

“It’s the last thing left…” Daniel sighed, “from, you know… from my year with Shar’e…”

“I understand,” Jack soothed. “Truly,” he assured the emotional man. “I know how you felt about her; I know how much you loved her.” 

Daniel sat on the bed, pulling at Jack’s hand so he sat beside him. He placed a comforting hand on Jack’s knee.

“I’ve been so incredibly lucky you know,” he stated, looking directly into his eyes. He reached up and stroked Jacks cheek, after noting the puzzled look on his face. “In my life I have known what it is like to love and be love not once, but twice. Both times without question, without judgement. I have had two people in my life who I have loved with all my heart, a love that has been based on passion for a ‘person’ not a gender and I would not change a thing.”

“Ditto,” Jack agreed, “Shar’e was as wonderful as Sara,” he smiled, knowing full well the two me held a common bond that was unique to them alone.

Daniel leant in and kissed Jack tenderly.

“I love you.”

“And I love you too,” Jack replied, “but, if we don’t stop this, I’m gonna miss my slot.”

“What?” Daniel looked at his watch, “hell…sorry, you better get off,” he stated, offering Jack a hand up. Jack took the hand and gave it another squeeze.

“You gonna be okay?” he asked, knowing Daniel dreading this goodbye. “What time is the car coming for you?”

“I have one hour of glorious freedom,” Daniel smiled, “and I’m going to be fine, just fine,” he assured; returning the bone-crushing hug Jack was giving him.

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Jack was worried about leaving him alone, even for a minute.

Daniel laughed, breaking the hold.

“I feel absolutely fine,” he assured his lover, “don’t you worry about me. Just make sure you behave…Watch each other’s sixes and give everyone my love.”

Jack pulled him in for another hug.

“We will, I will,” he promised.

“Well…that made sense, kinda,” Daniel chuckled.

“I know what I meant, and so did you,” Jack smiled.

“Yeah, I did,” Daniel admitted with a sigh. “You’d better get going, don’t want to waste Government money keeping them waiting.”

“Right…yeah…gotta go,” Jack looked at his watch, “shit…I’m late already, see you in a couple of days, and,” he rubbed Daniel’s arm tenderly, “make sure you do as the Doc tells you…promise?”

“Promise,” Daniel signed crossing his heart, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

xxx 

Daniel sat at the desk in the den and clicked the desk lamp on. He had half an hour before the staff car came to pick him up and he was planning to spend the time going over the notes that SG12 had bought back from their mission to PX-578 a few months ago. Janet had said he could do some light work while he stayed on base and he was going to get a head start on it.

After Jack left he’d had a quick tidy round while waiting for his coffee to brew, making sure his night bag was ready by the door for when they came to collect him. He had then popped the ‘Les Miserable’ sound track on the C/D before returning to kitchen to pour himself a large mug of his favourite Columbian brand.

He had everything he needed now. He powered up his computer…

Xxx

The rain was falling heavily now and Jack clicked on his window wipers, altering the setting from alternate to continual.

The roads were relatively quiet, it being Sunday afternoon. It was strange to think that in a couple of hours he would be stepping into the brilliant sunshine and heat of Abydos. As much as he was looking forward to catching up with Skara and Kasuf he felt so sad that Daniel couldn’t be with them, explaining his absence was going to be tough and he knew that Kasuf would insist on returning with them to check out his good son for himself. He was grateful that Daniel had given him a letter to give to his father- in- law, assuring the older man that he was fine and would be in touch soon.

It wouldn’t feel right not having Daniel along with them though.

Infact, it did not feel right leaving Daniel alone on his own, Jack was in two minds whether or not to dump his stuff with Carter and return home, she was more than capable of taking the lead on this one. Jack’s intuition was telling him to stay with Daniel… 

Something did not feel right…

Xxx

//“Jackson? Jackson! You can’t sleep here.”

“Is there a problem Mrs Workman?”

“Yes, Professor Freeman, this young man has been sleeping here for over an hour now. This is not a dorm – it’s a library.”

Daniel was half aware of voices raised but was so tired. Why wouldn’t they just go away and let him sleep. He hadn’t slept for so long…

“Come on now, Mr Jackson, you heard Mrs Workman, time you went back to your dorm…”

“Tired,”

“Well, if you didn’t spend so much time cluttering up my library young man you would get some descent sleep…honest to goodness Professor Freeman, these students need a mother not a tutor, everyday it’s the same and this one is the worse culprit, he spends hours, pouring over books. It can’t be good for him. It’s high time someone restricted the time some students spend in here – I’m not employed to be a baby sitter.”

“No you’re not Mrs Workman, leave this to me…”

Chatter, chatter, chatter…words, words, words… God, Daniel wished they would just go away. They were making his head hurt.

“Shh…”

“Come along Mr Jackson, wake up – Mrs Workman is a busy lady…”

“Go away.”

“Jackson!”

“My, that is just plain rude!”

“Enough now, just get your things together. I don’t want to have to ban you form being in here.”

“Please…leave me alone, I wanna sleep, so, so tired…”

“Jackson?”

“Oh God, that feel’s wonderful! Please don’t take it away? I’m so hot.” The cool hand that was placed on the back of his neck felt fantastic.

“Son? Are you alright? He’s burning up Mrs Workman,”

“What?”

“Can you wake up for me? Daniel are you sick?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you sick?”

“Professor Freeman?”

“I think we need to get you to bed son, can you stand?”

“Think so.”

God, Daniel hoped so! His legs feel like lead.

“Whoa there. Take it easy.”

“Sorry. Dizzy.”

“Yeah, I can see that…better?”

“Uh huh.”

“Where’s your dorm?”

“A12, Abbey block.”

“Mrs Workman, can you organise someone to bring Daniel’s books to A12 for me?”

“Yes professor, I’m sorry Daniel…I didn’t realise you were sick…you should have said something.”

“Sorry,”

“Never mind, just get yourself off to bed…you need to slow down young man.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Come on Daniel, let’s get going before you fall down, lean on me…that’s right. How long have you been feeling like this?”

“It’s just a sore throat sir.”

“I think it’s a bit more than that, you’ve got quite a fever burning there.”

“Been worse.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I saw the nurse, she said rest.”

“Well…I’m sure she meant for you to rest in bed not head down in dusty old books in the library.”

“Just need to sleep…I’ll be fine.”

Daniel swayed as the corridor walls blurred in and out.

“Whoa…let’s stop for a bit Daniel hey?”

“Yes sir…sorry sir.”

“Take some deep breaths.”

He felt unbelievably faint.

“I said deep breaths Daniel. Do I need to get the nurse?”

“No sir…sorry sir, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, right! No rush…”

Damn it…he’d stayed under the radar for so long. He should have stayed in bed. Things were going to get so complicated now.

“Daniel, are you sure you shouldn’t be at home? Should I contact your parents?”

“No sir, my parent’s won’t come.”

“I’m sure they would when they know how ill you are.”

“No sir, my parents are dead sir.”

“What?”

“They died when I was eight.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“Its fine, I don’t tell too many people.”

”What about Grandparents…sibling’s?”

“Just me sir.”

“Damn!”

“It’s fine.”

“You say that a lot.”

“Habit.”

“Yes…well…”

“Please don’t make a fuss sir; I really am fine on my own. I’ve got used to being on my own. I made a mistake…I should have stayed in bed.”

“Yes you should have.”

“If you could just help me back to my room I have antibiotic’s that will help.”

“Antibiotics?”

“Strep throat sir.”

“Good grief Daniel…have you been sick long? Strep throat is nasty.”

“’Bout a week now.”

Daniel was loathed to admit it…He could see the pity in the professors eyes.

“You’ve been coping with this on your own?”

“Yes, sir…well…Mr Kirby…the janitor, has been bringing me soup and keeping an eye on me.”

“The janitor? Don’t you have any friends to help you out?”

“Well…the thing is…I’m much younger and smaller than anyone else. I kinda get lost.”

Daniel hated the fact that the tutor was shaking his head and looking at him with such a sad expression.

“Well…you’re not going to get lost anymore. You ready to move again?”

“Yes sir.”

“Right, let’s get you into bed, I’ll send Nurse Price up and get Mrs Aston to rustle you something up in the kitchen. We’ll get you back on your feet in no time.”

“Yes sir, sorry to be a nuisance sir, I really can cope on my own.”

“Well…you don’t have to anymore. Come on Daniel.”//

“Come on Daniel?”

“Professor Freeman?”

“Danny?”

Daniel lifted his head off his folded arms…Shit! He must have dosed off at his computer. Shit, his head hurt…

He peered at the blurry figure knelt next to the chair.

“Jack?”

“Yeah.”

“What you doing here?”

“Who’s Professor Freeman?”

Daniel rested his pounding head back on his arms, “I was dreaming,” he mumbled, “I asked what you were doing here…thought you were going to Abydos?” he slurred as sleep beckoned once more.

“Wasn’t happy leaving you… think I was right.”

Daniel felt Jack’s hand on the nape of his neck and sighed.

“I’m sick again,” he admitted with a sigh.

“Yup.”

“I’m hot.”

“Yup.”

Infact, he was not only hot…his whole body was burning. He propped his head up on a raised arm and smiled sadly, his head tilted to one side.

“Need to go to bed,” he blinked slowly.

“You need to put a call through to the base and cancel that staff car.”

“You staying here?” Daniel blinked again, feeling the heat of tears that collected in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get you some water while you make the call.”

“Kay.”

“Good.”

Jack was gone before Daniel could blink again; he reached over with his free hand and snagged the phone. He’d just closed his eyes and was drifting again when he was greeted by the familiar voice of Lieutenant Pattison.

“Colonel?”

“No Alex, its Daniel.”

“Hi Doctor Jackson. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just want to cancel the staff car that’s picking me up at four…Colonel O’Neill is staying with me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah Alex, he’s just got home,” Daniel yawned.

“Everything okay sir?”

“Everything’s fine,” Daniel replied, struggling to undo the buttons of his shirt, the heat of the fire was so oppressive. “We’ll be fine…Don’t work too hard.” 

“I won’t sir, take care.”

Daniel waited for the click of the phone disconnecting before placing it back on the table, the pushed himself upright and made for his bedroom, only to be stopped in his tracks by a wave of dizziness. He staggered to the sofa calling Jack’s name.

He felt dreadful…nauseous, dizzy, hot, vision greying at the edges…

“Jack?” He called again, struggling to remain conscious.

“Danny…I’m here.”

“Can’t stay ‘wake,” Daniel muttered, forcing his own head between his knees.

“Deep breaths,”

“Kay,” Daniel concentrated on keeping his breathing deep and even. Eventually the floor came into focus, a bit blurry though, as he’d left his glasses on the table.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Daniel looked up, just about making out his lover. “You came back.”

“Of course.”

“How’d you know I was sick?”

“I know you.”

“Yeah,” Daniel smiled, “I feel terrible,” he sobbed, tugging at his shirt.

“I know, let’s get you stripped off.”

Daniel lay flat on the sofa as his shirt was removed.

“Fire’s too hot,” he moaned.

“Fire’s not on, you’re burning up.”

Daniel felt cool hands stroking his chest…it felt wonderful, he turned his head from side to side, groaning slightly at the feeling.

“You’re too hot.”

“Yeah, too hot.”

The sensation then shifted to his abdomen and wave after wave of nausea cascaded over him, he panted to keep his stomach under control. The action intensified and he moaned at the awful stabbing pains that were now assailing his abdomen…kneading, hurting…

“Jaaack?” He groaned through glanced teeth. “Hhhrt’s,” He closed his eyes tightly, the pain growing and growing…

“God, Jack, It hurts,” he ground out, curling up into a ball trying to smoother the pain. Bile hit the back of his throat. He opened his eyes, urgently seeking out his lover.

“Jack? Jack?” He called, rolling off the sofa on to all fours and he rocked for a while.

“Jack, where are you?” He muttered, over and over again.

“Sick. Gonna be sick.” He rocked once more and then vomited… violently. He managed to crawl away from the mess he made before his vision faded….

Xxx

 

//“Keep your eye on him Ann, I managed to get him stripped and into bed but he’s just been very sick.”

“Yeah, he’s really in and out at the moment, his fever is sky high,”

“He looks so young…”

Daniel lay half asleep in bed. He remembered Professor Freeman helping him to his dorm but had barely managed to remain conscious, only really waking when he felt sick. The poor Professor had vomit-splattered shoes now. Daniel drifted, listening to the two college personnel talking about him; he was too exhausted to comment…he just lay, boneless, covered in sweat, head pounding and his throat raw.

“Yeah, too young to be here.”

“I hear he’s a genius”

“Professor Jordan speaks very highly of him.”

“Have you given him anything for his fever?”

“Yeah, it’ll take time to kick in.”

Daniel gave a sigh of appreciation as a cool cloth bathed his face and chest.

“He came to me a week ago with a sore throat; I diagnosed strep and packed him off with a course of antibiotics. Thought he felt better when he didn’t come back.”

The cloth moved to his burning abdomen.

“Judging by the rash on his neck, I’d say he’s got scarlet fever now.”

“Poor lad.”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be pretty sick for a few day’s…I think I’ll put a call through to his parents. He should be at home, resting…”

“He’s an orphan.”

“Really?”

The hand mopping his piping hot body stopped.

“Yeah…no grandparents, no siblings…bit of a loner.”

“Poor lad,” she agreed.

“Yeah.”

Daniel heard the sound of the cloth being dipped into the water once more before it was carefully placed on his forehead.

“Listen, Professor Freeman, you get off to class. I’ll stay and keep an eye on him. The medication will lower his fever in half an hour or so and I’ve changed his antibiotic. He’ll be fine.”

“You sure? I don’t want to leave him alone…”

“He’ll be fine…if his fever doesn’t break…I’ll give you a shout, you can help me shove him under the shower…”//

Shower.

God that sounded so good.

Daniel drifted up to consciousness again. He lay, curled up on his side, next to the coffee table…the stench of his own vomit churning his stomach once more.

“Jack?” He mumbled, as he struggled to his knees, his vision continually fading in and out.

Daniel knelt, trying to get his bearings… 

It was so dark, he had no idea how long he’d been out but it had been long enough for the sun to set…he could hear the sound of the rain hitting the patio window and the rumble of thunder in the distance. Lightening lit the room up for a second and Daniel realised that the electricity must be out, his computer and desk lamp were off…the DVD player had no display. It was either a power cut of Jack had switched them off.

“Jack?” He called again…the silence was unnerving.

Perhaps Jack had gone for help?

His head hurt so much, his body ached unbearably. Crawling forward he pulled himself upright, using the sofa arm as a lever. He managed to stumble to the computer table and after feeling for the phone in the dark he sat heavily in the swivel chair.

“Damn it!” He groaned in frustration, realising the phone lines must be down when all he received was a crackle of interference. He slammed the phone back onto the desk and placed his head in his hands…he had to think…he had to access the situation.

Number one…he was sick. He obviously had a fever that was climbing still. His headache was near migraine, his eyesight was blurry and he was still nauseated.

Number two…he was obviously alone, without electricity and no contact with the outside world.

Number three…the storm was now hitting with force, the rain was torrential and the lightening continual. He only hoped that Jack was safe, he could only think that with the phones out his lover had gone for help; he could only hope that he had gone to fetch Janet…

He was unbelievably tired. He so wanted to go to bed but he had no idea how he was going to get there…

“God,” he moaned, his whole body flushed with heat, a sensation that started with his feet and then consumed the whole of him. He was so, so, hot!

Shower.

He needed to cool down.

He had to move.

“God!”

He swayed as he hung onto the edge of the table as the room looped around him.

“Please, please…” he begged. He manage to take a couple of steps, feeling around in the dark again, using the furniture as a crutch to keep his body upright.

“Please, please…” he groaned again, slowly inching his way forward, leg’s like jelly. Lightening lit the room once more and Daniel reached out for the handle of the patio door…

“Thank you, thank you,” he mumbled, leaning his hot forehead against the glass for a while, summoning the strength to go outside…the rain looked so inviting, the rain looked so cooling, the thought of soaking his body was overwhelming. Sliding the door open with a sigh of relief he stumbled out on to the patio.

“Thank you,” he sighed again, lifting his face to the heavens he closed his eyes and let the torrent of water hit him with force. He began to shiver uncontrollably, his dizziness worsened, his vision greyed. He knew he was going to pass out but there was nothing he could do to prevent it…

“J’ck?” he called weakly as his legs went from under him. His head impacted on the sharp edge of the patio on his way down.

He knew no more…

Xxx

“All ready Neddy?”

Tess fussed around her lover, brushing down his jacket, adjusting his backpack straps.

“Yes, all ready,” Ned pushed her hands away in frustration. 

Tess ignored him and started to unbuckled the nervous man’s bag.

“Do you have your boonie?” She asked, rifling through his belongings. Ned pulled his shoulder away only for Tess to pull it back again and continued her search.

“Ah, there it is!” She held up the hat in triumph and placed it on Ned’s head.

“Daniel always wears this when he goes to Abydos,” she informed him as she tightened the cord under his chin. “You look just like him,” she purred with pride.

“I’m not him,” Ned retorted, tipping the hat off his head so it hung down his back.

“Ned?” Tess stood back and stared at him, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

“What?”

Tess reached for the hat and replaced it back in the position of her choosing.

“You have to calm down, we’ve been through this,” she soothed, keeping her tone as light as possible. She knew Ned was nervous; this was a huge mission for him…the ultimate test to see if he could ‘walk in Doctor Jackson’s shoes.’

“You’re so well prepared Neddy,” she continued, “you know everything back to front; you have nothing to worry about. You just have to charm them all. I know you can do that,” she smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. “You look great, just great,” she gushed, “you just need that SG1 badge,” she traced the empty circle on the linguist’s jacket arm. She looked and smiled at him.

“We’re so close babe.”

“I know.”

“No mistakes?”

“No mistakes” Ned nodded.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Excuse me, Doctor Adams,” an airman entered the office and gave a cough to gain their attention. “General Hammond has called your mission slot,” he informed him.

Startled, Ned turned quickly, “what? Oh, sorry. I’m on my way,” he assured the waiting man who nodded in understanding. Ned turned and looked at Tess and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Right, here I go. Wish me luck.”

Tess lent forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You don’t need it, just be yourself,” she replied, “so close Neddy, so close…”

Ned smiled again and jogged out of the room, he looked back just before he turned into the corridor. Tess was stood, huge grin on her face, giving him thumbs up as encouragement. Ned returned the gesture and hurried towards his destiny.

Xxx

//“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How you doing?”

“Fine. You?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Um…where are we?”

“Abydos.”

“Abydos?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Daniel felt the ground under him; turning his head he watched the fine grains of sand fall from his partly closed fist. He closed his eyes and soaked up the familiarity of the feel of the desert…the smell of the salt and the sensation of the heat of the sun on his face. He was home…

“You’ve been asleep along time.” Jacks familiar voice interrupted his daydreams; he licked his dry lips before replying.

“I have?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

You should have woken me,” he sighed, he was frightened he’d missed something important, opening his eyes again he turned his head in the direction of his partner , who was sat crossed legged tossing the wooden pyramid in the air and then catching it.

“I tried,” Jack shrugged.

“Oh.”

“You’ve been sick.”

“I have?”

“Yeah. You’re still sick.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, you are.”

“’Kay.”

Jack was right. He did feel awful. He tried to push his heavy body up on shaky arms.

“You need to lie still.”

“Why?”

“You’re sick.”

“So you said. What’s wrong with me?”

“High fever…”

“Yes…I’m hot…It’s hot. Why are we lying on the sand?”

“You’re sick.”

“I KNOW, you already said that!”

“Oh, yeah, so I did.”

“I’m not understanding this…my head really hurts and, so help me god if you tell me I’m sick once more…”

“You have to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because Ned hasn’t finished yet.”

“What? Ned? What hasn’t he finished?” Daniel stuttered trying desperately to sit up once again.

“He’s not finished stealing your family, Daniel.”

“What? Why?” Daniel’s head was spinning, Jack wasn’t making sense.

“Because you are no use to them anymore, you’re too sick…”

“That’s, that’s…that’s stupid!”

“No it’s not. You’re too sick to be here, to be part of the team. You have been replaced.”

“No. No. That’s not right…” Daniel managed to roll onto his side.

“Lie still, Daniel. You can’t get up…you’re too ill.”

“I have to get up! Jack I don’t understand?”

“Lie back down Daniel, that’s an order.”

“No, I have to see Kasuf, I have to explain… I’m fine.”

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…you have always been weak…always been the weak link in the team. We have the excuse we’ve been looking for…Ned is twice the man you have ever been…”

“No…no…please Jack…I don’t understand?”

“We don’t need you anymore, we don’t want you anymore…you’ve been replaced.”

“Please Jack; my head really hurts…please…”

“You have to stay here now. We’re going home without you…we’re leaving you behind. You are useless…”

“But, I love you.”

“Whatever…”

“You love me too…”

“Don’t be silly Daniel. I’ve never loved you…”

“Yes, yes, yes, you do.” Daniel was frantically trying to crawl towards his lover; the whole desert was looping around him.

“Oh dear Daniel, you’re delusional, it must be your fever…I love Ned!”

“No, no…Jack…no…”

“Get over it Danny boy!”

“Please…please…don’t leave me…Jack!” He reached out a shaking hand towards the fading figure in front of him, please don’t do this…”

“Jack!”//

Xxx

Janet smiled as she made her way to the VIP room she had assigned for Daniel on base. She’d ordered them both some of the comissionary’s famous meatloaf for super and was looking forward to spending a couple of hours with her friend. She’d bought a couple of DVD’s from home with her to keep Daniel occupied during what was going to be a boring couple of days for the archaeologist. She herself had a two-hour break and was going to join him for the Wallace and Gromit film she hadn’t watched yet.

“Daniel? You descent?” She whispered, knocking gently on the door, as she didn’t want to wake him if he was sleeping.

When there was no reply she poked her head round the door, expecting to find one curled up scientist in the bed but, was concerned to find not only the bed empty but also no sign of Daniel’s belongings. She double-checked her watch…it was gone eight now; he would have had time to unpack his stuff by now. Re reading her note she was satisfied that she did have the right room and reached for the phone on the wall and waited for an answer.

“Front gate,” came the reply.

“Oh…Hi, it’s Doctor Fraiser,” Janet stated, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Can you tell me what time Doctor Jackson signed in?” She sat at the wooden desk and started strumming her fingers. Perhaps Daniel was holed up in his office, she mused suddenly regretting making the call before checking there first.

“Um…Doctor Jackson has not signed in yet.” 

That was not the reply Janet had been expecting.

“Oh?” She replied her throat dry all of a sudden. “You sure?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Shit!

Janet cleared her throat. “Could you please put me through to Lieutenant Pattison?”

“Stand by.”

Janet started to pace, her heart beating fast.

“Doctor Fraiser?”

“Oh, hi Alex. I’m probably over reacting but could you tell me what time you picked Doctor Jackson up this afternoon.”

“I didn’t.”

“What?” Janet’s pacing increased as her panic went up a notch.

“He phoned to say that General O’Neill was with him Doc. He cancelled the car.”

Shit.

“Did he sound all right?” Janet asked urgently.

“Yes Doc, he said he was fine and that the Colonel would be staying with him.” The young lieutenant paused after recognising the worry behind the base MO’s questioning. “Is there a problem?” He asked with concern.

“You could say that, Alex.” Janet sighed. “Colonel O’Neill went off world four hours ago…I waved him off myself.”

“Oh.”

Janet scrubbed a shaking hand through her hair and shook her head when the airman then questioned:

“Who’s with Doctor Jackson?”

“No- one,” she answered, her voice wavering slightly. “Um…could you put me through to General Hammond immediately?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Xxx

//Jack was gone.

“Jack?” Daniel called out desperately. “Where are you?” He sobbed. He’d been right in front of him, within touching distance but now he was gone.

Daniel swayed on all fours as he fought the urge to pass out again. He was so tired and his head was pounding. His arms gave way suddenly and he rolled onto his back, the heat was unbearable. The intensity of the Abydoianl sun’s rays compounded his growing fever but he felt too exhausted to move or even cover his burning chest and abdomen. There was no doubt in his mind that his skin would soon be blistering but he couldn’t get his arms to obey his urgent commands.

He rolled his head from side to side and licked his chapped lips. He was desperately thirsty.

“Water,” he pleaded, “please…anyone…water.”

All he heard was the sound of the wind as it whirled around the dunes.

“Please,” he begged, he knew his strength was waining. He wouldn’t last much longer in this searing heat as ill as he was.

“Danyel?”

Oh God!

He knew that voice.

Oh God…

“Danyel?”

“Sha’re?” He glanced around the horizon, franticly searching for his dead wife. “Where are you?” He asked trying to turn on his side but having to give up when the black fog threatened to return once more. He flopped back onto his black with a groan.

“Where are you? I need you?” He pleaded once more.

“I have passed on my husband. You know that.”

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side.

“I can hear you…you’re here.”

“I am in your mind my husband. You are sick.”

“I know,” he sobbed, “Jack left me.”

“I know.”

“I’m alone.”

“I know.”

“He left me behind.”

“I know. He has Ned now Danyel. He does not need you anymore.”

“I know,” Daniel cried, the pain of desertion was like a dagger through his chest…he curled up around the pain.

“Close your eyes my husband. Come, join me. You are not needed anymore. Come join me with the dead.”

“I can’t.” Daniel wept.

“You can,” Shar’es voice urged. “I need you. I will care for you my husband. Join me. My arms are waiting and yearning for you. See me my husband. Come to me…”

“I don’t know how too,” he sobbed. “How do I join you? I can’t see you.” He reached up to his head and wiped at the sweat that was beginning to drip into his eyes, he pulled his hands away and stared myopically at them when he realised they were covered in blood.

“Sha’re? I’m bleeding,” he stuttered in shock.

“I know, my husband; this is your sign to join me my Danyel. Let yourself go to me, sleep my Danyel, sleep. I will catch you…”

“Tired…so very tired…”//

xxx

“Right, I want fifteen minute obs,” Janet stated, replacing Daniels chart on to the end of bed. “His temperature is too high for my liking still and keep a close eye on his urine output. Call me for his next round – I want to re check that concussion.”

“Yes, Doctor Fraiser,” Dawn O’Leary confirmed adjusting Daniels fluids.

Janet looked down at her patient once more, happy to note his improved color. She and her team had raced round to the Colonel’s house when Daniel failed to answer their calls to find him unconscious and burning up in the garden. His temperature was over 104 and the concern of a seizure had been great, luckily they’d managed to stabilise him as quickly as possible before rushing him back to base.

Daniel had come round in the ambulance, thrashing and calling out for his wife. Janet had been loathed to sedated him as he had a pretty nasty concussion from the head wound he had received from his fall, she’d deduced. Between them they had managed to calm him, promising him that everything was going to be alright…assuring him that he was in good hands and that it was okay to rest. 

He was now tucked up in his normal bed with fluids running to help with his dehydration. A nasal cannular was giving him oxygen, as Janet had been worried that he was in shock. He was lay on a cooling blanket and had a box fan aiding the treatment for his high fever and, thankfully, was beginning to respond now. Janet could breathe a little easier. It had been quite a shock finding him in the condition they had.

She’d ordered another blood test and was off to put in a call to air force expert on exotic diseases…perhaps she was missing something, this virus had her stumped and she wanted to approach the diagnosis from another angle…check all bases.

“I’ll be back in ten,” she said, drawing the cubical curtain round her patient once more.

Xxx

“On our way,” Janet quickly replaced the phone and reached for her lab coat.

“Tony, Tess…gate room stat. SG1 are home early requesting a medical team,” she loaded the emergency med box onto the nearest gurney and led the way out of the infirmary, her team in tow.

“Ned?” Tess asked urgently.

“Colonel O’Neill,” Janet told her flashing her a reassuring smile as they jogged towards the elevator, “dislocated shoulder,” she added punching the buttons for the gate room floor.

“Oh, Doctor Jackson’s not going to be happy about that,” Tess shrugged.

“Well…they can be bed mates for a while, at least they’ll be company for each other, though, I hate them being in the infirmary together,” Janet sighed shaking her head. “They always get up to no good.”

“Don’t think Doctor Jackson will feel up being too much trouble this stay,” Tony commented.

“That makes it worse,” Janet huffed as they pushed the gurney into the elevator. “The Colonel will soon be feeling better if it is just a dislocation…he’ll soon be prodding and poking our archaeologist…”

“Ah, I see what you mean,” Tony nodded in agreement, “best we have the ‘good’ drugs ready for him,” he winked at Janet who chuckled.

“I don’t know what you mean Tony,” she shrugged. “Right,” she then stated, putting on her professional face as the elevator doors opened. “Let’s get to him; he’s going to be in a lot of pain…”

“Yes ma’am.”

Xxx

“Ah…God…Shit… That hurts…”

“I know Colonel but we have to reduce this before the swelling gets too bad,” Janet gently palpated the hot joint and Jack groaned, kicking his legs against the metal bars of the bed.

“Hurry up then,” he ground out between gritted teeth as he rocked to control the pain.

Janet felt round the joint once more and tutted, the dislocation was a nasty one. 

“Think you’d be better off having some sedation sir,” she suggested. “It’s going to be very painful,” she placated.

“Wwhat ever,” Jack managed to stutter. The pain was unbearable, anything to stop it.

“Tony, Dilaudid 8mg and Versed 1mg,” Janet ordered as she gently eased the suffering man back on to the bed so he was resting against a mound of pillows.

Jack groaned and hung his head…he was in agony.

“Won’t be long Colonel,” Janet soothed as she prepared an IV, “We’ll just give you a small dose of sedation, pop it back in and you’ll be soon grouching again in no time,” she tried to assure, knowing how much pain he must be in. “How’d you do it?” She asked, swabbing his forearm.

Jack groaned again, shifting slightly to try ease the agony. “Ffell,” he muttered. “Ggood job Nned was there…” 

“Oh, why?” Janet probed, accepting the drug filled syringes off Tony with a nod of thanks.

“Ccaught mmy arm. Sttopped me falling ddown the crevice,” he moaned again, fighting hard against the pain. “Hhurry uup will ya Doc!” He pleaded biting his bottom lip.

“There,” Janet said, injecting the second syringe. She looked up at Jack’s face and smiled reassuringly. “Try and relax sir,” she advised, “the drugs will kick in soon.”

Jack nodded and took deep breaths.

Within a minute or so he began to relax as he felt the warmth of sedation start to envelope his body. Turning his head he sighed and began to shut his eyes, only to pull up short at the sight of the man in the bed in the far corner.

“That Daniel?” He slurred, silently cursing the medication now.

“Yes, Colonel,” Janet replied watching her patient slowly cumuming to the sedation as his eyes began to flutter shut. “He’s going to be fine,” she soothed, “you’ll soon be able to check him out for yourself once we have your shoulder popped back in,” she promised as Jack fought the medication once more by scowling at her.

“I promise,” she smiled and then beckoned Tony over as Jack’s eyes finally stayed shut.

Xxx

 

“Sorry, Daniel, I need you to wake up a little bit.”

Daniel stirred at the sound of Janet’s voice, rolling his head to the side he licked his lips and managed to look at his Doctor through heavy lidded eyes.

“Janet?”

“Hey,” smiling Janet clicked on her penlight. “Just need to check your pupils”

Daniel winched and tried to pull away when the light hit his retinas.

“Sorry, Daniel,” Janet apologised again as he screwed his eyes shut.

“It’s okay,” he answered tiredly.

“You know the drill,” Janet prompted picked up his wrist and started to take his pulse.

Daniel closed his eyes once more.

“Daniel Jackson, July 8th, infirmary,” he informed her with a sigh.

“Good.”

Janet reached for the thermometer and they were both silent as she took his temperature.

“Good, that’s coming down nicely now,” Janet reached over and turned the box fan off. “We’ll see about removing that cooling blanket next check,” she adjusted the settings slightly.

“It’s cold,” Daniel agreed shivering slightly to prove his point.

“Well... you were really cooking when we found you,” Janet sighed, popping her pen back into her lab coat top pocket.

Daniel reached up and slowly scratched his temple.

“Don’t remember,” he admitted, shaking his head.

Janet took his hand. “I know,” she soothed. “You had one of your black out spells,” she told him tenderly so not to upset him. “We found you in the garden, you’d bashed your head on the way down.”

Daniel moved his hand and fingered the dressing on his forehead and furrowed his brow.

“I remember being hot…wanting to take a shower…I think, I think…I dreamt I was on Abydos, in the desert.”

Smiling gently Janet brushed his bangs off his face. “You were calling for Sha’re.”

“She was dead…she is dead and Jack was gone,” Daniel shuddered.

“It’s okay,” Janet soothed, carding her fingers through his hair, “don’t worry about it now,” she watched him struggle with his emotions. “Get some sleep, we’ll go over things in the morning when you’re feeling better,” she told him calmly.

Daniel slowly nodded, He was really tired and his head was pounding. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“Kay,” he sighed.

“Good,” Janet nodded, “I’m going to give you something for that headache now your concussion is improving, should help you sleep,” she said reaching for her med tray, “you’re going to need to be rested to deal with the Colonel in the morning,” chuckling as she empty the contents of a syringe into Daniel Iv.

Daniels eyes immediately sprang over, causing him to moan at the action.

“Easy,” Janet urged.

“Jack?” Daniel managed to question through the pain vibrating behind his now tightly shut eyes.

“Is fine,” Janet placated, kicking herself for mentioning the Colonel, as Daniel turned green. “He’s in the bed next to you…dislocated shoulder.”

Daniel panted, struggling to keep concussion induced nausea under control.

“He gonna be okay?” He asked with a groan.

Janet reached for another syringe and added it to Daniels cocktail.

“He’s going to be fine, just fine,” she assured her patient, “popped it right back in and he’s sleeping like a baby…well, he’s snoring like a wart hog actually,” she joked rubbing Daniel’s shoulder in sympathy. “I’ve just given you something for your nausea,” she stated, watching his reaction, happy to note his green tinge beginning to fade. “Just try and sleep now…you’ll see him in the morning,” she promised.

Daniel sighed in relief as the urge to vomit lessoned, he felt the draw of sleep pull again with a nod he let himself submit to it…content to know that the man he loved was safe and at his side, where he belonged.

Xxx

“Wasn’t my fault.”

“How can you say that sir? Skarra didn’t exactly ‘pour’ the moonshine down your throat!”

Jack scowled at his second in command. 

“How do you know that Carter, I kinda remember you had two or more shots yourself!”

“Well sir, I can hold my liquor,” Sam grinned, turned and winked at Daniel who was propped up in bed book ended by Sam and Teal’c. He smiled back and squeezed her hand…acknowledging that she had got the upper hand in the teasing. 

“Yeah, well,” Jack continued to grouch from the opposite bed, “if it wasn’t for Doc Adams I would be splatted in the bottom of that crevice – where were you? You should have had my six.”

“Begging your pardon sir, but when have I ever had your six on a simple trip to the latrine?” Carter shook her head and smiled.

“Well…this obviously was not just a simple trip to the latrine was it?” Jack stated – holding his sling-encased arm slightly aloft, cursing at the pain the movement caused.

“What did ya make me do that for?” He grouched again, staring at Sam with narrowed eyes.

“Jack?” Daniel sighed, closed his eyes and lent his head back onto the pillows. “Leave her alone. We all know that you can’t hold your drink – not matter how hard you try – hell…I do better these days. Skarra saw you coming,” he chuckled.

“Actually – I had been thinking that this was your fault Daniel…you always know my limit.” Jack retorted.

Daniel snorted and then winced at the pain in his head, Sam tightened her grip.

“Easy,” she soothed. Daniel opened his eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay,” he stated and then turned back to banter with his lover.

“I think I need to give Ned a few tips,” he grinned.

“Tips?” Jack accepted the bait, relived to see and hear Daniel acting ‘normal’. He’d been shocked at how unwell his partner had looked and even more shocked when Janet had told him what had happened while they had been away…that shock had grown to concern when Daniel finally remembered his side of the incident.

“Yeah, the care of Jack O’Neill tips,” Daniel continued with his eyes closed and a smug look on his face.

“Go on…”

“Um…always keep on a leash.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed and Sam snorted.

“And…”

“Err…never feed after dark.”

“Good one.”

“No petting.”

“On a roll hey?”

“Take with plenty of water…”

Jack huffed.

“That doesn’t even make sense, how can you take me with plenty of water?”

“Not you,” Daniel’s words were slurring as sleep was beckoning once more. “Moonshine,” he yawned, “take Moonshine with plenty of water…”

“Well…You should have put that warning on the bottles,” Jack teased back. “See…it was all your fault.”

“Uh, huh,” Daniel mumbled on the cusp of sleep.

Janet looked up from Captain Matthews dressing change and noted Daniels exhaustion and intervened in the crossfire.

“Enough.” she called. “Going to kick you two out,” she smiled at Sam and Teal’c, “time for the Colonel and Doctor Jackson to get some rest, they’re going to need their energy for later,” she smiled. Jack turned his head and smiled back in anticipation.

“You springing us doc?”

Janet stood, snapped off her gloves and made her way to Daniel’s bedside. She glanced at his readings and then lowered his bed head when she realised he was fast asleep again. She nodded in confirmation.

“Everything looks good, you both need to rest and I’m happy that you can do that in the comfort of your own home.”

“Sweet,” Jack grinned and inched down his own bed, funny he hadn’t felt tired until Janet had mentioned it.

“I’m just gonna…” he twirled his good hand in the air to indicate that he was going to take a nap.

“You do that, sir,” Sam grinned tucking Daniel in and sneaking a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll check back on you later,” she said moving to the Colonel’s bed.

“You can bring Chinese,” Jack yawned.

“Yes sir,” Sam shook her head and sighed. Her c/o was incorrigible…

xxx 

“What’s that?” Tess looked over Ned’s shoulder as he read what looked like an official letter.

“It’s a letter of commendation,” Ned answered, not looking up from the notification.

“What? Really?” Tess stated as she perched on the corner of her lover’s desk. Ned nodded slowly.

“Yeah,” he replied as Tess attempted to snatch the letter, he pulled it close to his chest and started to pace the room.

“Colonel O’Neill has put me forward for a commendation for the incident on Abydos,” he confirmed.

“That’s great,” Tess beamed, “you deserve it,” she praised.

“Yeah,” Ned nodded slowly as he re read the letter once more. “He’s put my name forward for a Civilian Achievement Medal.” He stopped pacing and passed the letter to Tess.

“Wow, this is…Wow!” Tess stated, reading the notification.

“No, it’s too much,” Ned started pacing again, “I mean, it was nothing. I just held on, heck it was my fault he dislocated his shoulder. Anyone would have done the same, it was so not a big deal,” he scrubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head…he’d not been expecting anything like this.

“Well, to Colonel O’Neill it was a big deal babe,” Tess grinned as she carefully folded the letter and popped it back into the official Air Force envelope. “This is great, just great Ned,” she enthused, “It’s gonna look fantastic on your résumé,” she continued, “They are bound to offer you the permanent spot on SG1 now!”

Ned stopped pacing lent against his desk and looked Tess straight in the eye.

“There is no permanent spot on SG1!” He spat, “remember.”

“Not yet,” Tess replied with a knowing smile, “but we’re working on it.”

“Well…short of actually disposing of Doctor Jackson…”

“That could be arranged,” Tess interrupted her lover, reaching for his hand. Ned immediately stood and backed away from the desk, shocked at what Tess was suggesting.

“What? No,” he stammered, “that…that…that would be murder!”

“Who’d know?” Tess shrugged.

“I’d know!” Ned exclaimed. “No…no…we can’t…you can’t.”

Tess crossed the room and rubbed the startled mans arm and continued.

“His condition is getting worse anyway Neddy, I’d just need to give him a slightly higher dose in his booster next week and it would just seem as if the virus mutated…” she shrugged. “No one would ever suspect us.”

Ned stared at her in disbelief.

“You’re not serious; please tell me you’re not serious?” He asked shaking his head.

“It would be so easy babe, I promise.”

“Oh my God…oh my God…no,” he pushed out of his partners arms. “I...I…I…don’t know you,” he stammered.

“Oh for crying out loud don’t be so melodramatic and calm down Ned,” Tess snapped. “I was just thinking of a quicker route,” she shrugged.

“It’s murder.”

“It would be natural causes.”

“Murder.”

“Whatever.”

“Oh God, Tess!”

“What?”

“Ppplease…please tell me you’re not gonna do anything so stupid!”

Tess sighed and shrugged again.

“Last resort Neddy, I promise,” she then changed her tone, “just a realisation that all this could be over quicker,” she smiled sweetly. “But, you’re right babe, it would be wrong.” She reached out to her lover again. “I promise Neddy, we’ll stick to the plan.”

Ned swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes, yes…stick to the plan,” he confirmed.

Tess shrugged again. “It’s going so well anyway,” she stated taking Ned’s hands into hers. “Let nature take its cause, the General will have no choice but to replace him soon, I’m sure the president will have a say in the fact eventually or Daniel will do the right thing and resign.” 

“I don’t like this anymore,” Ned muttered.

“I know Neddy,” Tess soothed. “But, we are so close babe; we’ve got to keep our heads.” Reaching up she gently cupped his face in her hand. “You understand?”

Ned slowly nodded.

“Good,” Tess praised with a smile, “now,” she continued. “We need to plan a party to celebrate your news,” she caressed his cheek with her thumb. “We need to show everyone what a fantastic job you’re doing…okay?”

Ned nodded again, slowly relaxing into Tess’s touch.

Tess smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“We’ll invite everyone, the weather is going to be fine at the weekend, and you could break out the grill. What do you think?” She asked grinning. Ned sighed and smiled back.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he conceded with a sigh.

“Good…leave all the arrangements to me…”

xxx

“Who was that?” Daniel asked as Jack returned to the deck and passed him a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Daniel smiled twisting off the top and taking a sip, “well?” he continued as Jack eased back into his own longer…enjoying the Autumnal sun of a late summer. 

They’d been home recuperating for a week now, Jack still sporting his sling and Daniel still suffering from headaches left over from his concussion but, all in all, they were recovering well and enjoying quality time together.

“Ned,” Jack replied picking up his crossword again.

“Did he get the letter?” Daniel asked placing his now empty bottle on the ground.

“Yup.”

“And…”

“And what?” Jack looked up from his paper.

“Well…was he pleased?” Daniel swung his legs off the lounger so he was sat facing his partner.

Jack shrugged. “Yeah…suppose so,”

“You suppose so?”

“Yeah, he said thanks.”

“That’s it? He said thanks?”

“Yeah, oh and he invited us to a celebration on Saturday.”

“A celebration? So he was pleased.”

“Yeah, didn’t I say so?” Jack placed his paper down and turned to face Daniel.

“What’s with the twenty questions?”

“Nothing…just curious,” Daniel shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because?” Jack probed, slightly concerned with Daniel’s questioning.

“Because…well, I thought he’d be over the moon, racing round here with thank you gifts, the works.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Dunno,” Daniel shrugged again.

Jack placed his free hand on Daniel’s knee.

“Do you have a problem with Ned,” he asked looking closely as his lover.

“Not really,” Daniel sighed.

“Not really? Come on Danny, what’s on your mind? You’ve been on tender hooks all week waiting for Ned’s response. You’ve almost been obsessed with him.”

Daniel had spent most of his enforced recovery quizzing Jack on Ned’s actions and reactions on the missions; his insecurities about his stand in had begun to grate on Jack’s nerves.

“What’s going on Daniel?”

“Nothing…” Daniel replied softly.

“Come on, I know you, spill,” he grinned and waggled his finger in Daniel’s face and Daniel sighed again.

“It’s just…”

“Yes?” Jack probed further.

“Er...It’s just seems that Ned is doing a better job than me,” Daniel smiled sadly and hung his head between his knees. Jack reached and tipped Daniel’s chin so he was looking him straight in the eyes.

“You’re over reacting Danny, Ned is just standing in for you. Your place is safe on SG1 – heck you know there would be no SG1 if it weren’t for you. You know that.”

“I do,” Daniel nodded slowly, “but it seems such a long time since I’ve been a part of the team, I feel that I don’t belong anymore. There seems to be so many more in jokes that I am not included it, you are all bonding and I’ve been left behind…”

“Never.” Jack interrupted crossing and sitting next to his partner. With his free arm he pulled him in for a hug. “We’ve been through this before. This situation is temporary, Ned is temporary. Once you are back on your feet everything will be back to normal…SG1 will be complete again.”

Daniel turned and looked at Jack with very sad eyes.

“What if I’m never back on my feet?” He asked shaking his head.

“Of course you will be.” Jack replied with a confirming nod.

“Well…I thought by now I would be fit again but my blood is still not right. What if this virus is serious? What if it stops me going off world again? Then what?”

Jack shook his head and sighed.

“I don’t know Daniel. The doc is working on it, you know that. She won’t leave any stone unturned to find out what is going on with you…”

“But, what if she can’t cure me?” Daniel interrupted, “what if this is permanent?”

“If it is…and I’m saying if it is because I have every faith in the Doc, she’s never let us down before, but, if it is permanent then we deal. We find a way. We cross that bridge if and when we come to it. Cut yourself some slack Daniel, it’s only been a few weeks; normal flu takes ages to get over. This is just a persistent bugger of a virus…you just need to concentrate on getting enough rest,” he smiled and urged Daniel to lean his head on his shoulder.

“You’re so tired,” he soothed. “I know you didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Jack had spent most of the night listening to Daniel as he pottered around in the kitchen or flicked through the television channels after giving up on sleep after two hours of tossing and turning.

Daniel nodded.

“I am tired,” he admitted sleepily.

Jack smiled and shook his head.

“Get to bed then, have a good sleep while I fix supper. Things will seem brighter then I promise.”

Daniel sighed again.

“Kay,” he conceded and allowed Jack to help him up and then lent into the one armed hug that Jack urged.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into Jack’s uninjured shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Jack soothed again, “things are out of whack I know but you must never worry about being replaced because if happened it would be over my dead body,” he pulled back out of the hug and ruffled Daniel’s hair. “I would retire,” he stated firmly.

“Jack?”

“Not now,” Jack held up a finger instantly halting the conversation. “Decision for another time in…oh…probably ten years time,” he smiled. “Now, off to bed…I’ll wake you in a couple of hours okay?”

Daniel smiled and lent in for the kiss Jack was offering.

“Kay,” he replied with a sigh when they broke away.

“Good…”

xxx 

“So…back to work on Monday then?” Janet smiled and handed Jack a beer.

“Yeah,” Jack replied accepting the drink, “look…no sling,” he returned the smile and began rotating his arm slightly, grimacing when the action caused it to ache. Janet shook her head and tutted.

”Didn’t Doctor Warner suggest physio before you do that sort of thing?”

“Yeah, well,” Jack smiled sheepishly.

“Umm,” Janet looked at him through narrowed eyes and sighed in frustration. “Just do as you’re told Colonel,” she advised. Jack had been given all clear for light duty under the provision that he undertook physio twice a week and Janet knew it was almost like clipping his wings. Daniel on the other hand…

Janet turned and watched the archaeologist who was deep in conversation with Ned, almost hanging on his every word. The celebration barbeque was in full swing and Ned and Tess had been overjoyed at the turn out…at least thirty personal from the base were now milling round their small house, it was a good job they had a larger than average plot of land and that the weather was fine, there was no way everyone would have fitted otherwise. Janet took in Daniel’s forced laughter and his erratic almost frantic manner around the younger man. She turned to Jack again and cocked her head in the direction of the grill.

“Things not so good in Daniel’s world at the moment?” She enquired knowing the answer before the question but wanted to hear it from the ‘horses mouth’ – so to speak. Doctor Warner had reported on Daniel’s stress level, coupled with lack of sleep and still poor blood test results, all these components had meant that Daniel was still on sick leave, the antibiotic’s hadn’t touched the virus and further test’s had been ordered for next week.

Jack sighed, took her arm and led her to a quiet corner of the garden, away from ‘flapping ears.’ They sat on the garden bench under the weeping willow; both had their eyes still trained on Daniel and Ned. Jack took a swig of beer before talking.

“He’s almost obsessed with Ned,” he admitted, head down, bottle hanging between his knees. He concentrated on the swinging beer as he continued…avoiding eye contact with the base medical officer.

“He’s convinced he’s being replaced,” Jack shrugged, “he’s petrified that he won’t recover and that his gate travel days are over,” he turned his head and glanced at Janet, squinting in the glare of the sun. “His gate travels days aren’t over are they Doc?” He asked with a tight smile.

Janet took a sip of her wine and sighed.

“I must admit this virus is a persistent one,” she admitted, “we’re looking at other options now, I’m calling in some other experts I know…see if they can find something I’m missing,” she took another sip of her drink; her eyes never leaving the exuberant member of SG1. “All that’s an act,” she stated, nodding to Daniel.

“I know,” Jack shrugged, “he’s so tired,” he added sitting up straighter.

“I know,” Janet, agreed and they both sat in silence, watching as Daniel passed Ned a new tray of steaks, apologising profusely when he accidentally dropped one. It was almost as if he was grovelling at Doctor Adam’s feet. Janet cleared her throat, feeling almost uncomfortable at the sight.

“At least he’s been fever free this week,” she stated confidently.

“There is that,” Jack agreed.

“And, he’s had no more blackouts,” she nodded.

“Yup.” Jack confirmed swigging his beer once more.

Janet sighed again.

“So why are his blood result worse?” She mused shaking her head.

“You tell me doc?” Jack returned the sigh.

“None of this makes any sense. He should be improving but his cell count is still climbing…”

Jack placed a comforting hand on her knee.

“Well…if anyone can work it out you can,” he placated, noting the look of despair on Janet’s face, “I trust you, Daniel trust’s you,” he added. He hated to see the look of surrender he just glimpsed in the doctor’s eyes. Janet turned her head, smiled and patted his hand.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence sir,” she stated and took a deep breath. “Right…let’s get back to the party before the gossips start hey?” Jack laughed and offered her his hand.

“Good idea, Doc,” he agreed and gently pulled her to her feet. “After you,” he offered, indicating that she should lead the way, “looks like the speeches are about to start,” he observed as Tess stood on an empty beer crate and called for everyone’s attention.

“Over the top or what,” Janet muttered as they both made their way to the patio over.

”With you there,” Jack whispered into her ear and then pasted a false smile on his face…

xxx

“Oh damn it…. Daniel could you fetch me a knife? I promised Tess that I would put one by the cake…you know what women are like…she really has gone overboard today, champagne, cake, balloons…it’s not that I did that much anyway,” Ned flipped over a steak on the grill as Tess fussed round their visitor’s, making sure their glasses were full for a toast of honour for Ned. 

Daniel practically bowed at the request.

“Of course Ned, no problem, it would be my pleasure…you deserve all this. You saved Jack’s life,” he gushed.

“Thanks,” Ned stated, concentrating on the grill, “second draw down in the kitchen, don’t take too long or you’ll miss the speeches, apparently General Hammond is going to say a few words,” he shrugged as if the fact meant nothing to him.

“Yes, right, yes…of course,” Daniel, stuttered before hurrying in to the kitchen.

xxx 

Sighing with relief when he discovered that the room was empty Daniel shut the door behind him. He lent his head back and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down, he knew his behaviour was bordering on manic, his hands were shaking and his heart was racing.

Taking several deep breaths he tried to relax but his head was pounding and his stomach was churning painfully. Maybe a drink would help…

Pushing off from the door he staggered to the kitchen table, which was laddened with salads, desert’s and alcohol. With shaking hands he poured himself a shot of whisky, downed it and poured another, he pulled up a seat, sat at the table and placed his head in his hands. He was feeling worse by the second, his stomach contracting painfully; perhaps the alcohol had not been a good idea. Laying his head on the table he wrapped an arm round his waist and tried to smother the pain that was now growing in intensity. Rocking backwards he tried to cope with the agony.

His lower abdomen was on fire.

“God,” he moaned as the pain increased. He dared not move, any slight movement was now unbearable, so he sat with a hand pressed on the right side of his stomach.

He’d had these symptoms before…

He had ignored the fever that had started a few hours ago, putting it down to the hot sun, he’d put the lingering nausea down to the antibiotic’s he’d been taking and the twinges of abdominal pain were due to sleeping in a funny position.

Now though…now his fever was climbing, his nausea growing, the pain was unbearable…

He’d had these symptoms before…

xxx

//God he hurt.

“J’ck...anyone?”

It was now 9pm and Daniel had been studying his notes from P7X-377 all day. He’d felt ‘out of phase’ with reality since his return…since he’d abandoned Nick with the alien’s. At first it had been a mental feeling, now, it was a physical one. He’d put it down to the stress and strain of being ‘invisible’ one minute and ‘solid’ the next, now, though, he felt sick…really sick. The headache had started just after lunch and Tyenol had not touched it. He felt his temperature rising as the day went on, his appetite was non-existent and now the annoying stomach cramps had evolved into out and out pain.

“J’ck?” He pleaded once more, very aware that he was alone in his office. He knew that the phone was in touching distance but the awful sickening pain in his abdomen prevented him from moving. He’d thrown up more so many times that his throat was raw and his office was a mess.

He knew he needed help and fast.

Reaching for the phone with a trembling hand he managed to knock the hand piece off and press the button for the infirmary. He lent his head back on the table and listened for someone to pick up the other end.

“Infirmary.”

Daniel groaned as the pain intensified.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

Gritting his teeth he struggled to ride the wave of pain.

“Ddaniel Jjackson,” he managed to stutter, his vision was greying and he knew he had to alert Janet.

“Daniel? Is that you?” Janet’s voice sounded miles away.

“Help…please…hurts…office…”

Daniel was aware of someone calling his name as he finally lost consciousness…//

xxx

//“Right, on three…”

With practiced ease Janet and her team eased their patient on to the examination table.

They’d found Daniel collapsed at his desk and had wasted no time rushing him to the infirmary.

“Daniel? Daniel? Can you hear me?” She urged lifting up his eyelids, hoping for a response. She turned to Alex.

“Fetch Colonel O’Neill please,” she request as she then taped Daniel’s cheek gently as he began to groan.

“Daniel, come on?” She urged again.

“Temp 39.4 Doctor Fraiser,” Nurse Pearce informed her, “pressure 120/70 and pulse 92,” she concluded.

“Kay, thanks,” Janet and turned back to Daniel who was finally rousing after responding to pain stimuli.

“That’s it Daniel,” she smiled gently at him when she notice his eyes flutter open.

“You’re in the Infirmary; I need to know how you’re feeling?”

Daniel moaned and attempted to curl up on his side.

“Hhurts.”

“I know,” Janet soothed. “Where? Where does it hurt Daniel?”

“God… my stomach,” Daniel managed to confirm grasping at the bed sheets.

“We’re going to have to turn you back onto your back so I can examine you,”

“No…hurts.”

“Sorry Daniel,” Janet symphasied as they slowly turned him back.

“Daniel? I’m going to press down on your abdomen very gently,” she told him as Dawn cut away his T- shirt. Daniel still had both hands protectively covering his lower right abdomen; Janet knew instinctively what was wrong but needed confirmation. She eased his hands away, soothing him as his groans increased.

“This is going to hurt Daniel but I need to make sure.”

She pressed a hand on his abdomen and Daniel screamed….

“Operation room 3 stat,” she barked, “I want it prepped and ready in 5 minutes.”

She then addressed her patient who was still panting in pain.

“Daniel, it looks like your appendix and I think it’s burst,” she told him running her fingers through his stringy sweat soaked hair, “we’re going to give you something for the pain now honey and I’ll see you in the operation room, gonna cut that little bugger out. You’ll be fine,” she promised with a gentle smile. “Just hang in there,” she added.

“Let’s move it guys.”

“Janet?”

“No time to stop and explain Colonel – I need to get him into surgery straight away,” she informed Jack who had just hurried into the room; he jogged along with the gurney as they rushed along the corridor.

“Appendix sir, probable rupture” Janet informed him.

“Christ!”//

xxx

“Have you seen Daniel?” Jack whispered.

“He was with Ned at the grill a bit back sir,” Sam replied as she smiled and clapped. 

Tess had orchestrated the ‘ceremony’, which had seemed to last hours. First she had done the introductions, followed by a ‘few’ words from Jack which General Hammond had reiterated and added commendations of his own. Ned had then offered up thanks and Tess had spent over ten minutes gushing over his achievements prior to the champagne toast and cutting of the ornate cake in the shape of the Stargate.

Jack glanced around the garden once more, his worry now escalating. He’d been so caught up in the procedures that he hadn’t noticed his partner’s disappearance.

“Doc?” He called, jogging to Janet’s side who was engrossed in back slapping with Ned. “Have you seen Daniel?” He asked as he tapped her on the shoulder.

“He went to get a knife, ages ago,” Ned interjected, “that was well before the speeches,” he added and Jack’s concern went up a notch.

“Where’d he go?” He asked urgently.

“Kitchen,” Ned indicated over his shoulder.

“Kay,” Jack replied making his way to the house.

“Want me to come?” Janet offered, noting his concern.

Jack turned and shrugged.

“Nah…he’s probably nodded off…I’ll holler if I need you,” he said with a tight smile.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just gonna check on him, time we were going,”

“Okay,” Janet smiled and returned to her conversation with Ned.

Xxx

//Daniel lay shivering on the operating table in terrible pain. Janet had promised him some pain relief but no one came…in fact he was alone, all alone…

“Janet?” He called desperately; he felt so awful, where was everyone? “Anyone?” He shouted but his voice echoed loudly in his head causing another wave of nausea, panting he turned his head just in time and vomited all over the table.

He felt so incredibly ill that it didn’t bother him that he was lying in his own vomit.

When his stomach settled he tried to glance around the room but all he could see was a white blur, he was aware that he was naked…his torso was bathed in sweat and his skin was covered with Goosebumps…he felt cold, so cold.

The pain in his abdomen was horrendous now. He was whimpering and biting so hard on his bottom lip that he could taste blood.

“Janet?” He managed to call again through his gritted teeth. He’d been here, alone, for ages now. Didn’t Janet say that his appendix had burst? That was serious, he knew that. That was life threatening…

“Help me, somebody, anybody?”

Silence.

His voice echoed around the room.

Something was wrong. Something must have happened. They wouldn’t leave him here alone…

Groaning he tired to roll on his side but the pain was too great. He had to do something. He was going to die if he didn’t. Trying not to scream he felt around the operating table and was surprised when his hand immediately contacted with a knife.

Sobbing with relief he picked it up with his shaking hands. He had to do this. He called out once more; he called for Janet, Sam, Teal’c – Jack. No one answered. Time was running out.

With one hand he readied the knife and with the other he guided it towards the source of his agony.

With tears pouring down his face he plunged the knife into his own stomach as hard as he could and pulled down…

He screamed in agony but continued, his vision greying in and out, he panted, desperate not to pass out. He had to find it. He carried on cutting but his world was now getting darker and darker.

“Jack?” he sobbed just as he lost the battle to remain conscious…//

Xxx

“Jack?”

Jack was looking round the house when he heard the weak call, bounding down the stairs he dashed to the bathroom.

“Oh my God, Oh my God…Daniel!”

He stood, open mouthed and shocked at the sight before him.

Daniel was lying naked in a pool of blood, his own blood.

“Oh my God,” Jack repeated feeling incredibly sick at the carnage. He felt as if he was glued to the spot just like a rabbit caught in the headlights!

The realisation that Daniel had a knife hanging from his lax hand made him shake himself out of shock. His eyes raked over his lover’s body and he almost missed the discovery of the open gaping wound in Daniel’s abdomen…there was so much blood. Immediately he grabbed as many towels as he could find, desperately hollering for Janet.

He lunged to Daniel’s side and franticly tried to steam the bleeding, towel after towel were being soaked with blood.

“Doc!” He yelled again as he knelt and applied as much pressure as he could to Daniels wound, alarmed that there was no reaction to his ministrations.

“Sir?”

“In here…in the bathroom,” he called, “we’ll need an ambulance,” he picked up another towel.

“What the hell?” Janet exclaimed at the sight of the two men. She made a quick judgement.

“Keep the pressure on sir,” she ordered and called for Tess who immediately came running. Janet began assessing her patient while ordering her senior nurse to call for an emergency ambulance. She took Daniel’s pulse with one hand and passed Jack another towel with the other.

“What happened?” She enquired shaking her head. Daniels pulse was racing.

“I’ve no idea,” Jack stated increasing the pressure after checking to see if the wound had stopped bleeding. “He had a knife in his hand,” he added glancing up at Janet with concerned eyes. Janet placed the back of her hand on Daniels forehead.

“Elevated temperature,” she tutted.

“Another black out?”

“More than likely,” she sighed, “where the hell is the ambulance?” She spat crossing over to Jack’s side and added her own weight to the pressure.

She nearly cried with relief when she heard the sirens…

Xxx

Thank God.

Thank God.

He was still alive.

Thank God.

Daniels head was pounding and his mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton wool, but he was alive! He desperately needed to know where everyone else was though.

Managing to prise open his heavy eyes lids he glanced around the room, almost sobbing in relief at the fact he was in the base infirmary, in his own bed, with the comforting sounds of the beeps of the medical machinery around him. He was safe.

His mind was so fuzzy but he felt no pain. He was aware of the side effects of the morphine that he must have been given as he was well used to the standard procedure after any surgery. He could feel the oxygen mask on his face and, upon checking, he realised that his lower abdomen was swathed in a bulky dressing…someone must have finished what he started…thank god! 

Now though, he needed to find out who finished his surgery, he needed to find Janet…he was so worried.

With a very shaky hand he managed to reach up and dislodge his mask. He cleared his throat.

“Janet?” His voice was weak and croaky and he would sell his soul for a glass of water.

“Daniel?” The familiar voice seemed very loud in his ear as he turned his head to seek out his partner.

“J’ck?” 

He was so relieved to see Jack and could not help the tears that sprang into his eyes. He was aware of comforting hands on his face as the mask was repositioned over his mouth.

“You need that, Danny,” Jack soothed while pressing the call button with his other hand, “doc’s on her way,” he promised tenderly.

Daniel frowned. “Janet?” He urged.

Jack nodded slowly with a puzzled look on his face.

“Yeah Janet, of course Janet,” he said now carding his hand through Daniels hair, noting the panicked look on the sick man’s face.

“Thank God, thank god…she’s alive, she’s alive…” Daniel couldn’t help the tears spilling from his eyes, he was so relieved. He’d thought she was dead.

“Danny?” Jack dabbed at the tears while continuing the comforting touch in Daniel’s hair.

“Thought she was dead…I was dying…”

“Daniel?” Janet’s voice sounded like angles singing to Daniel. He turned and tried to grab her hand as she approached his bed, but groaned as the action caused a stabbing pain in his stomach. Janet took his hand.

“Easy, easy,” she soothed shooting Jack a look of concern to which Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Daniel, do you know where you are?” She asked checking his readouts, her hand still gripped in Daniels like vice, he was not letting go any time soon and this fact worried her. What on earth was going on? After mentally noting that all his figures were reasonable she turned back to her patient.

“Daniel, do you know where you are?” She repeated, smiling gently.

“Infirmary,” Daniel responded trying his hardest to return the smile.

“What happened?” Jack’s face swam into view.

Daniel licked his lips and tried to think but the morphine was muddling his mind.

“Um…dunno…nnot sure,” he stuttered slowly shaking his head, “wwas aalone,” he continued, “hhhurt…aapendix...Dying…” He closed his eyes, he was so, so tired.

“Daniel? Stay with me,” Janet urged, squeezing his hand to get him alert again, they needed answers.

“Wwhat?” Daniel whispered opening his eyes a slither.

“You said you were dying?” Janet probed carefully.

“Yeah, aappendix bburst…yyou wwere ggone…kknife…” Daniel couldn’t stay awake any longer and welcomed the call of the safety of unconsciousness with a sigh.

“Oh my God...Oh my God…” Janet stated when the reality hit her. She turned to Jack.

“He tried to remove his own appendix!” She exclaimed in shock.

“Christ…” 

xxx

“Did you see him? Did you see him?” Ned paced the room, nervously chewing his fingers. “He looked bad, he looked so bad,” he continued shaking his head. “He’s gonna die, he looked so bad,” he stopped and looked at Tess who was stood waiting for someone to answer the call she had put through to the NID.

“We killed him, we murdered him,” Ned spat, throwing his hands in the air in desperation. “I should never have listened to you…I knew it was wrong…”

“Shut up Ned!” Tess ordered, her hand covering the phones mouthpiece. “Fucking calm down.”

The celebration had come to an abrupt end after the discovery in the bathroom, the ambulance had reached the house within ten minutes but it had taken the paramedic’s nearly forty minutes to stabilize Daniel for transportation back to the base. Janet had gone with her patient and the Colonel and the rest of the SG1 team followed. Ned had been pacing ever since while Tess had kept her head, scrubbed the bathroom and cleared the kitchen; everything was neat and in place now. There were no signs of the incident at all. She was now waiting to speak to Alex Adams; she needed more information about the poison they’d used. 

“Oh my God, we killed him…it’s our fault…oh my God!” Ned continued pacing once more.

”For God’s sake shut the hell up!” Tess turned her back on her panicking partner. He was grating on her nerves now. No matter how many times she’d assured him the Daniel was not bad off as he looked, that it was a superficial wound and looked worse because of the bleeding. No matter how many times she had told him that Doctor Fraiser was not overly concerned, that once Daniel had a transfusion that he would recover quickly – Ned chose not to believe her. She sighed in frustration and was just about to turn and try and placate him when her call was finally answered.

“Hi Alex, its Tess…Good thanks, you?”

Tess tapped her fingers on the mantle, eager to get the pleasantries out of the way and get down to it.

“Listen Alex,” she interrupted after allowing Alex to witter on about his aches and pains for a couple of minutes. “I need info on that poison you supplied.” She paused as Alex started panicking just like his brother.

“Alex? Calm down, I just want to know what your research came up with in regards to symptoms and prognosis,” she stated, taking a deep breath, she needed to plan her next move, she wanted to check if she needed to change his next dose. Yes she’d promised Ned that she wouldn’t do anything stupid, but they were so, so close.

“Yes…right…. uh huh. Okay.” She answered as Alex told her scenario after scenario, a slow grin forming at the prospect of the next step.

“What? Oh…high fevers, black outs, living out his dreams,” she listed Daniel’s symptoms, “he stabbed himself today…. No he’s gonna be fine…No…we don’t want him dead, just out of the way, off the team not permently damaged,” she stated and waited for Alex’s reply, knowing full well, that, if necessary she would ‘dispose’ of the archaeologist whether Ned liked it or not, infact there was no need to let her partner know of her actions in anyway… 

“Right…same method? Okay good,” she turned, smiled and winked at Ned. “So, you’ll courier it over? He’s due his booster on Thursday…what? Oh yeah perfect, thanks.” She stated nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah…Ned will be here all day…. thanks Alex…speak to you soon,” she clicked off the phone and smiled again.

“Well?” Ned asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Well,” Tess replied tucking her hair behind her ears, she then indicated for Ned to join her on the sofa before continuing.

“Well,” she repeated, taking Ned’s shaking hands in hers, “Alex suggested one more dose and…”

“What? No… we said no more,” Ned interrupted shaking his head vehemently.

“Let me finish,” Tess urged, tightening her grip on his hand. 

“Alex recons that the first dose we gave him was too strong, acted too quickly, its effects obvious compounded over time. This time he’s going to send a lower strength, which he will modify as long acting. The lower dose will be enough to keep him off the team but, not enough to cause such extreme symptoms.”

Ned sprang to his feet, pacing yet again.

“No…no…we said no more…it’s not worth the risk…Tess you promised,” he stated shaking his head. “I don’t want his place anymore; I don’t want to be on SG1…”

“Ned, Ned, Ned,” Tess soothed, “we can’t go back now…”

“Yes, yes we can,” Ned interrupted, “don’t give it to him Tess,” he pleaded, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Tess stood and took his arm.

“YES you can,” she spat, “I’m not gonna give up now. I’ve had a taste and I like it and so do you – admit it.”

Ned shook his head. “No…no…it’s too risky, enough is enough. They will offer me a spot on another team…”

“That’s not SG1,” Tess interrupted angrily. That was not their plan. “SG1 or nothing,” she stated adamantly with her arms crossed.

“Tess, come on…” Ned pleaded, “We’ve proved a point, we’ve proved that SG1 doesn’t rely on Daniel Jackson. Is that not enough?” He reached out for his lover, “Tess, babe…you know what we’re doing is wrong, please honey…I beg you?”

Tess sighed deeply and took Ned’s proffered hand. Ned nodded slowly.

“We have to stop here sweetie, before it gets out of hand,” he stated softly. “We’ve proved a point,” he repeated.

“One more go?” Tess whispered head down then looked up and tenderly stroked Ned’s face. “Please,” she urged, “one more injection, let’s give it another month and then, if he does not resign or replaced then, that’s that…I promise,” she took a step towards the nervous linguist. “Alex has assured me that this is a much lower dose, there will be no repeats of today,” she smiled as reassuringly as could before continuing. “His symptoms will be much milder, just enough to make him uncomfortable rather than ill. Come on babe, one more go?” She pleaded licking her lips; she knew what strings to pull to get her own way. There was no way she was going to let go now. Ned would have to deal if he wanted her. 

Ned shook his head. “No, no more,” he replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

Tess tipped his chin so he had no choice but to look her straight in the eye.

“One month…that’s all. One more try then we will let it go, I promise. I love you so much Neddy,” she smiled, “if we’re gonna get married we’re gonna need a few more good pay checks,” she stated with a wink, she knew what he wanted to hear, she knew just what to promise to get her own way…to tip the scales in her favour.

“Mmmarried?” Ned stuttered, “Yyou wanna marry me?” He stated in surprise.

“Of course my Neddy, of course I want to marry you…what do you think we doing this for?” Tess asked caressing his cheek once more.

“I…I…,” Ned stammered, “You want to marry me?” He asked again.

“I want to marry you.” Tess confirmed with a smile.

“Okay,” Ned nodded, not quite believing his luck.

“Okay,” Tess repeated, “So, one more month then?” She urged. “Get some money behind us?”

“Okay,” Ned sighed and finally conceded - anything for Tess, anything for his bride.

“Thank you,” Tess smiled and returned the hug that Ned offered as a sign of surrender. 

She’d got her way, as usual. Ned was like putty in her hand. One more injection, one last chance. Ned would know nothing; it would just be a drug reaction...

xxx 

“How’s the pain?” Janet asked as she replaced the thermometer and added her findings to his chart.

Daniel inched back down the bed until he was horizontal once more and Janet smoothed his covers. He’d managed an hour out of bed today and it had exhausted him as he was still pretty groggy and sore.

“Pain, Daniel?” Janet repeated fiddling with his catheter bag, which she knew he hated but was still necessary after abdominal trauma. She would disconnect it in the morning, as it was important to get her patient up and moving. Although he hadn’t had actual surgery any incision to the abdominal wall was serious. She looked up and smiled.

“Daniel?” She prompted again noting his pinched look.

“What? Oh…um? Yeah – sore,” he admitted shrugging his shoulders, happy to admit he was in pain, as pain meant good drugs which meant he could escape his confusing world for an hour or so.

Janet re checked his drug chart.

“I’m going to give you some Diclofenac and Tylenol, cut back on the Morphine now,” she informed him hugging his chart to her chest. “General Hammond would like to talk to you about what happened and you’ll need to be awake for that,” she smiled gently and waited for his response.

Daniel sighed and finally returned the smile.

“Not sure I know what happened myself,” he admitted, “things are a bit of a blur,”

Janet nodded and tenderly brushed his fringe off his forehead.

“I know,” she soothed, “but we have to get to the bottom of all this,”

“I know,” Daniel conceded. He looked round the infirmary, “Jack gone home?” He asked, noting the absence of his lover.

Janet walked to the end of his bed and replaced his chart.

“No,” she smiled, “he’s going through things with the General before they come and see you.”

“Oh,” Daniel stated sadly, “guess my ears should be burning,” he shrugged.

“Guess they should,” Janet agreed, “considering the rest of you is,” she added with a sigh, “temps back up.”

“I know,” Daniel agreed shifting to ease his aching hips.

“Right, I’m off to get your medication,” Janet nodded, “and then you should get some sleep…the General will be here in an hour or so,”

“Kay,” Daniel agreed. 

“Won’t be long.”

“Kay.”

Daniel shut his eyes and tried to drift…

xxx 

“What does Doctor Fraiser say?”

“She wants to keep him in the infirmary indefinitely sir,” Jack replied with a sigh.   
He was itching to get back to Daniel. Janet had insisted that he had a shower and something to eat while her patient slept and he had taken the opportunity to fill in the General in on Daniel’s status.

“Well, considering the recent event I think that is a good idea,” George replied.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed with a sigh. “He’s not going to like it though,” he added with a wry smile.

“I’m sure he won’t but he has some recovering to do, according to Doctor Fraiser’s initial report and it is obvious that he should no longer be allowed to be on his own…well not until there is a clear succinct diagnosis. At the moment he’s a danger to himself and to others,” George shook his head. Daniel’s condition was a worry now. This virus had all the specialist’s stumped.

He took a deep breath and proceeded with a question that had been on his mind for a couple of days.

“Jack, you don’t think there is any outside influences involved in Doctor Jackson’s conditions do you?” He asked closing Daniel’s personal file.

Jack shrugged.

“Can’t say that that has not crossed my mind sir,” he stated, leaning forward and resting his hands on the General’s desk. “Or the docs for that matter,” he confirmed. “The problem is that she can’t identify the virus, the specialist’s have come up with no explanation. I just don’t know. I must admit my spidery sense is on alert sir,” Jack cleared his throat and continued, “I’ve been going back through the reports of the last mission Daniel went on and there is nothing to point to any questionable incident and his medical report afterwards show no problem, no virus. Doc said his MRI was clear, his blood work normal, so I think we can safely say that we can rule out anything untoward happened off world.”

“What about after?” George asked, opening the file and skimming through the contents, “anything throwing up any red lights?”

Jack shook his head. “No sir,” he stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, “just normal routine stuff, no trips anywhere, no eating at new restaurants, no change in the norm,” he repeated, “so I think the Doc is probably right, it’s a earth based virus which maybe reacts differently with Daniel because of his history of gate travel or off world influences. Just wish they could come up with a way to solve the problem sir,” he added, “Daniel is petrified that he will never be able to go off world again.”

“I’m petrified that Doctor Jackson may harm himself or worse…” George stated shaking his head sadly.

“Yeah,” Jack conceded, “you and me both sir.”

They both sat in silence for a while, trying hard to come up with something positive to add.

George broke the silence.

“Well, I think we need to go and offer Doctor Jackson some support,” he stated with a sad smile and Jack nodded.

“I expect he’s awake now,” he replied checking his watch. He’d been away from the infirmary for the three hours that Janet had insisted on now and was eager to get back. He looked up at his c/o and returned the smile.

“He’s expecting you sir,” he confirmed.

“Let’s go see our boy…”

xxx 

//The light was mesmerising. White tendrils undulated and danced around the room, casting mystical patterns, pulsing, dancing…beautiful and stunning. Mind blowing and addictive.

Daniel felt calm, peaceful and sleepy. He was lost in its power. He was becoming one, letting it control him.

“So beautiful.”

He tried to reach out and touch it, he wanted to caress it, he wanted to ‘feel’.

“Stay.”

The light pulsated as it dimmed.

“No, stay,”

Darkness encroached the edges his mind. Cold began to seep into his consciousness.

“No, come back!”

Slowly the sensation of peace disappeared as the light flickered, loosing energy until it disappeared into a pin prick. A black cloud replaced it, oppressive and menacing.

“Come back, please come back.”

It was getting colder and colder now.

“None of it means anything.”

Despair and despondency replaced the calm and euphoric. Daniel needed the light back, he craved it, desired it. He had to get it back. He could not bare the cold. He could not bare the dark. He had to escape, he was desperate. He tired his hardest. He had to give up; the dark power was too great.

“I tried – it just goes away.”

Cold.

Misery.

Death.

“You can’t get it back.”//

“Daniel! Wake up!”

Janet raced across the room when Daniel’s monitors started to wail. She shouted for help when she realised that he was struggling to stand on his bed, using the rails as a lever. Two of her nurses dropped everything and dashed to join her as she struggled to restrain her patient.

“Damn it, Daniel,” Janet exclaimed as they lowered him back onto the bed. “Fetch me a compression bandage,” she ordered when she notice the blood seeping from his wound once more. She tapped Daniel’s cheek.

“Come on,” she urged, “snap out of it,”

“It’s gone. It just goes away,” Daniel moaned his head tossing from side to side.

“Daniel I need you to wake up!” Janet urged again, shaking his shoulders, despairing at the heat pouring of the ailing man. She checked the monitors and her heart sank when she realised he had a temperature of 103. 

“Doctor Fraiser.”

She turned and accepted the compress bandage off Dawn.

“Thanks, can you get me Tylenol 100mg – his temp is spiking again,” she turned back to her patient once more and peeled the bandage out of its sterile package.

“Keep hold of his legs,” she ordered Tony who was still at her side, “this is going to hurt.”

She immediately applied bandage to the re opened wound. Daniel groaned and bucked.

“Hurts.”

“I know, I know,” she soothed, noting that Daniel was reacting to the pain. “You back with me?” She asked as Daniel bit his bottom lip to control the agony.

“Yeah,” he managed to confirm as he panted desperately. “What happened?” He asked before groaning once more.

“Janet that hurts like hell.”

“I know,” Janet sympathised “but we have to stop the bleeding again. I’ll give you something stronger for the pain when I am satisfied that you are really with me.” 

She nodded to Dawn to administer the Tylenol into his IV. “I’ve just given you something for your fever,” she smiled as Daniel began to relax.

“Keep the pressure on,” she turned to Tony who stepped in and took over from her. Picking up Daniel’s wrist up she started to manually take his pulse, happy to note that his readings were all beginning to settle down.

“What happened?” Daniel asked, glancing around the room.

“You tell me?” Janet kept her voice calm and reassuring. Daniel had obviously had one of his black outs.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head and looked at her with pleading eyes. “I was a sleep,” he stated and then winched in pain.

Janet straightened his covers over his groin, re checking the catheter as she did.

“Is the bleeding stopping?” She asked as Tony pulled one of the edges of the bandage to check.

“Yes Doc,” he confirmed.

“Good, tape that in place and I’ll re-do the stitches after I’ve given him some pain meds.”

“Janet?”

Leaving her nurse to complete the cleanup she picked up a damp cloth and blotted the sweat off Daniel’s forehead.

“I was sleeping,” Daniel repeated, relishing the coolness of the cloth on his burning skin.

“I know,” Janet soothed.

“I was dreaming,” Daniel sighed.

“And,” Janet gently probed.

“I don’t know. It, it, it was…um…calm, peaceful, beautiful.”

“What was?”

“Everywhere. It was everywhere.”

Janet re wet the cloth and washed down his sweat covered chest, hoping that her actions would offer comfort.

“What was everywhere Daniel?” She soothed.

“Light. Light was everywhere. It was so beautiful Janet,” Daniel turned his head and smiled. “Just so beautiful…then it went away, it was cold, so cold.” He shivered, “it was dark and sad. I couldn’t get it back. Oh my God,” he reached and grabbed Janet’s hand and looked her straight in the eye, shaking in shock when he realised what had happened.

“I...I...was on the balcony,” he admitted. “I was going to jump,” he curled up as he continued to shiver.

Janet put the cloth down and pulled his blankets up around his shoulders. She carded her fingers through his hair.

“I know, I know,” she placated.

“Oh my God Janet, I wanted to die,” he admitted his teeth chattering so hard that his bed was shaking.

“Sh…sh…it’s going to be okay,” Janet assured him gently. “I’m going to give you something for your pain now,” she tried to smile, “it will make you sleepy and you can rest.”

Daniel grabbed at her hand once more as Janet indicated that Dawn should administer some pain medication.

“Don’t let me dream,” he urged, “please Janet,” he begged, “don’t let me dream.”

Janet nodded and replaced his hand back under the covers, her other continuing its comforting gesture.

“I won’t, I won’t,” she promised, “just try and rest,” she urged and Daniel’s eyes soon fluttered closed, the combination of events and medication pulling him under in no time.

Janet looked up at Dawn and smiled sadly. 

“Put a call out for Colonel O’Neill,” she requested and pulled up a chair. She wasn’t going to break her promise.

xxx 

“Hey.”

Daniel turned his head to the side and smiled lazily at the familiar voice.

“Hey,” he replied after clearing his throat. “You been here long?” He knuckled his eyes, feeling very relaxed.

“Three hours, give or take,” Jack replied gently. “You’ve slept like a baby the whole time,” he smiled.

Daniel nodded slowly. “Think Doc gave me a helping hand,” he rolled his eyes at the bag’s hanging of the I’V stand.

“Think you’re right,” Jack agreed and leant over to smooth Daniel’s covers. “Doc said that she’d hoped that a small sedative would stop the dreams.”

Daniel thought for a while and then slowly nodded. “Think she was right,” he admitted, knowing that he’d slept deeply but then again he’d always thought he’d slept deeply...

“I did sleep didn’t I?” There was urgency in his voice. “I mean, I didn’t do anything stupid did I? When I slept...Did I?”

Jack grabbed at the hand that was flailing in the air. “Sh...It’s okay,” he soothed the panicking man. “You slept like a baby just like I said,” he reassured. “Calm down – its okay...”

“No it’s not,” Daniel’s sigh sounded desperate. “What’s wrong with me?” 

“We’re working on it,” Jack kept his own voice calm and measured. “You know that, everyone is trying to help you.”

“I know,” Daniel blinked back the tears that were trying to fall. He felt so miserable – so helpless now. “I’ve had enough,” his heartbreaking admission was devastating to his lover.

“I know you have Danny,” Jack soothed. “They’ll come up with something – I promise.” He knew his words sounded hollow.

Daniel turned his head away and brushed angrily at the tears he could no longer contain. “They can’t sedate me forever,” he whispered.

“Don’t go giving up now Doctor Jackson,” Jack urged. “Hammond’s got the big guns in from Washington, Carter and Teal’c are researching round the clock, they’re not giving up and I’m not letting you either,” he lowered the rail, sat on the edge of the bed. “Do you hear me Daniel?” He reached over and gently turned the devastated man’s head so he was looking him straight in the eyes. “Did you hear me Daniel? No one is giving in up – you included, even if it means that the Doc has to sedate you until they come up with a cure, if that’s what it takes then that’s what it takes!”

“I’m sorry,” Daniel began to sob silently and Jack took him in his arms.

“Nothing to be sorry about or for,” he soothed, rocking his soul mate tenderly. “We’ll get through this Daniel,” he promised with a bravado he was far from feeling.

Xxx

Two days later.

“Sign here.”

Ned accepted the parcel off the courier and filled in the required paper work. He instantly recognised the package.

Today was the day. Ned knew that Tess was waiting for his confirmation call. She’d left for her shift early so she could prepare everything and Ned had phoned in late for his shift, stating that he was waiting for the boiler man.

After closing the door Ned crossed to the kitchen and gently placed the parcel in the middle of the kitchen table and started to pace. Things were getting out of hand now and he didn’t like it. Tess was going too far, sure Ned loved her with all his heart, making her his wife was a dream – a fantasy, but he wanted her to love him unconditionally and this was certainly not unconditional in anyway. Her behaviour was becoming increasingly erratic and Ned was frightened, not only about what she could do but also for himself, but stopping her meant he’d lose her – they’d lose everything... 

What to do? What to do?

He could call her bluff; he could say that the injection had been delayed, that it was damaged on transport. He knew that Daniel was due his booster antihistamine today, they’d have to give him an injection of some sort. Maybe that was the answer? Let them administer the antihistamine and then deal with Tess after, none of this would be his fault – Tess would just have to accept the fact and then Ned would have to talk her out of the plan, he’d have a month to do that – perhaps he could persuade her to bring the wedding forward – she’d be his then. He needed to buy some time.

The ‘Indiana Jones’ ring tone from his cell stopped him in his tracks. Sitting at the table he took a deep breath and, with shaking hands – answered the call, knowing instantly who it was from.

“Tess.”

“Has it arrived?”

“Umm...” What to do? What to do?

“Ned?”

Ned took another deep breath. “There’s been a problem,” he stuttered.

“What sort of problem? I know it’s there – I’ve been tracking it on the Internet. Ned?”

“It look’s damaged,” he could do this.

“What do you mean – damaged? You haven’t opened it have you? I specifically told you not to open it...”

“No, no,” Ned stammered. “I’ve not opened it – the parcel looks crushed,” the explanation sounded lame even to his own ears. He hung his head. “Perhaps we should order another one to be on the safe side,” he suggested hopefully.

“Bring it in.”

“But, I just told you – it’s damaged.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Meet you in level two car park in half an hour.”

“But Tess...”

“Half an hour Ned.”

The phone line went dead.

Ned sat with his head in his hands and stared at the box in front of him. What to do? What to do..?

Xxx

Jack stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight of his lover. What a change from his breakdown a couple of days ago. Daniel was now sat cross legged on his bed engrossed in his laptop with dozens of files and books scattered around him. Janet had phoned him and asked if he could pull the archaeologist from his work so he could eat, she knew Jack had a very persuasive way with her patient and, to be honest, she’d given up trying. Daniel had woken this morning feeling much better – more like his old self and was soon bored. Janet had reluctantly agreed that he could work from the infirmary knowing that a bored Doctor Jackson was a disruptive one and this was a compromise. Daniel had begged to be allowed to work from his office but Janet wanted him where she could keep a close eye. She was toying about releasing him to a VIP suit later anyway as he’d been fever and dream free for two days now, his incision healing well and his blood work improving. They all had their fingers crossed that the virus may have just run its course and Daniel would soon be back on his feet once.

Jack cleared his throat. “Hey,” he greeted, not really wanting to disturb his friend as it seemed ages since he’d seen Daniel so animated.

“Hey,” Daniel looked up and grinned.

“Having fun?” Jack removed a pile of books off the bedside chair and placed them carefully on the floor before taking a seat.

Daniel nodded and chuckled. “Sure am,” he beamed. “I’m so behind,” he added with a sigh.

“Yeah, well...”Jack nodded. “There’s not rush.”

“Ned’s done a great job,” Daniel continued, engrossed in his work once more. “His observations of Abydos are spot on,” inching forward he began type. “He’s really got a flare for this...”

Jack reached over and gently placed a hand over Daniel’s – putting a halt on his action. “Yeah, he sure does,” he agreed. “But, I’m not here to discuss Ned’s abilities – I’m here to take you to lunch.”

Daniel glanced up. “What? No - that’s okay, I’ll eat later,” he smiled.

“Nope – that’s not an option Danny – Nora’s preparing whipping up that Chicken rice thing you love so much.”

“Oh...really?”

“Yup.”

“So, does that mean I can escape from here for a while?”

“Yup.”

“Janet said I could go to the comissionary?”

“Yup.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Daniel – really.” Jack smiled at Daniel’s confusion. “Come on then – up and at um Doctor Jackson,” he chivvied.

Daniel literally ‘leapt’ off the bed and made his way towards the door.

Jack cleared his throat. “Um...Danny – think you need something on your feet and a robe?” He chuckled.

“What? Yes – right,” Daniel scurried back, accepted the pair of slippers Jack was holding up and struggled into the infirmary issued robe. 

Jack continued to chuckle and slung an arm round Daniels shoulder before steering him out of the room.

“Let’s get you some freedom hey?”

Xxx

Tess was waiting for Ned as he turned his car into the car park. She’d been pacing for over an hour, continually texting her lover – demanding to know why he was taking so long. Her drug round was due to start in little under an hour and she needed to make sure the switch was clean.

She sprinted to the car as Ned began clambering out. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry...sorry...” Ned stuttered as he closed the door with a foot.

“I’ve been texting you. Why the hell didn’t you answer your damn cell?”

“I was driving.”

“Ever heard of ‘hands free’” Tess spat and snatched the box out of Ned’s hands. “Thought you said it was damaged?” She turned the box round in search of the dents she’d assumed would be prominent.

“Well...I thought it didn’t look as – um...packaged as the other one,” Ned shrugged.

“No. It’s fine, it’s just fine,” Tess nodded. “Perfect!” She added flashing Ned a grin. “Did Adam phone with any new instructions?”

Ned shook his head.

“Okay – good,” Tess smiled. “All systems go then.”

She began to jog towards the elevator but Ned snagged her arm. “Tess, stop,” he said, slightly out of breath. “Please don’t do this?” He begged.

Tess turned and glared. “We’ve been through this. You agreed...”

“I know, but – he’s had enough, we’re risking too much. What if they find out?” He stammered.

“They won’t find out,” Tess replied curtly but then softened her tone when she saw the blind panic in Ned’s eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his shaking arm. “You have to trust me Ned,” she stated gently. “I know what I’m doing – I promise. One last time, you agreed. One last time and then we’ll plan our wedding and live happily ever after – I promise,” she repeated, rubbing his arm tenderly.

“But...”

“We’re so close Neddy – he’s gonna be fine, they’ll find something else for him – he’ll be happy too.”

“I don’t want to hurt him, I like him,” Ned stared his lover in the eye and bit his bottom lip nervously.

“He’s gonna be fine, just fine,” Tess assured. “This one’s not gonna make him as ill,” she stated though she knew full well this would be Doctor Daniel Jacksons last injection, he’d sleep and know no more. Ned would be the archaeologist attached to SG1 and, after an appropriate period of mourning for the young Doctor – she and Ned would be wed and she’d pull the strings of her ‘puppet.’ 

“Just chill Ned,” she smiled. “It’ll soon be over,” she added before hurrying towards the elevator, turning her back on her lover, leaving him alone with his thoughts...

Xxx

Daniel had enjoyed the normality of lunch with Jack. The Chicken rice dish had been delicious and the banter between the two men had been comforting – almost like slipping on a glove, it came naturally and Daniel had relaxed more than he had done for weeks. He could see an ending to it all now and a light at the end of the tunnel. Physically he was improving daily and mentally he knew things seemed so much brighter. The fact that Janet had tailed off the sedation and he could fall into and stay in a natural sleep had lessoned his worry. All he needed to do now was to build up his fitness and put the past month behind him and his team. He missed being part of the group. Janet was insisting on another week stay on base – just to make sure and that all was fine. He’d grabbed the offer of a VIP room – at least he’d have some privacy and without Jack’s constant mother henning he’d be able to get some quality work done. He was contemplating fitting some translation lessons in with Ned as well – a kinda reward for keeping his spot on SG1 warm – so to speak.

He was just starting to pack away his things out of his bedside cabinet when Tess wheeled in the medication trolley. 

He turned and smiled. “Don’t think I’m due anything Tess,” he stated and reached for his wash bag. “Doc’s letting me off the leash,” he grinned.

“So I hear,” Tess smiled back. “I’m glad,” she picked up Daniel’s chart. “Looking good Doctor Jackson,” she nodded.

“Yup,” Daniel began zipping up his holdall. “Fever free, bug free...fit as a fiddle and looking forward to getting back to normal.” 

“Ah, yes,” Tess wheeled the cart into position. “You just need to hop up on the bed for me though,” she smiled.

“Oh?”

“It’s that time of the month.”

“What?” Daniel ducked his head and blushed.

Tess chuckled and nodded towards the bed. “Antihistamine,” she said as she shook her head at Daniel’s embarrassment.

“Right. Yes,” Daniel stuttered as he hopped up on the bed and held his arm out ready. “These months sure come round quickly.”

“They sure do,” Tess agreed and turned her back on her patient. With slightly trembling hands she reached for the vial in her pocket...

“This won’t hurt,” she added as she drew the poison into a syringe. “Won’t hurt one bit...”

Xxx

Ned watched Tess leave, leaving him behind without a thought – his worry had been brushed off with hollow promises. He knew there and then he’d have to stop her – he couldn’t trust her anymore. 

He waited till the elevator door closed and then sprinted to the stairwell that lead to the next elevator and had pressed the button to the level Colonel O’Neill’s office was on.

He willed the elevator on, hoping he wasn’t out of time – hoping that the Colonel was in his office – he’d need backup and help as he knew that Tess would not give in without a fight and he sure was no a match for her. He paced in the elevator – trying to find the right words – the right explanation. Finally the ding off the opening doors pulled him from his motion and he sprinted down the corridor, throwing out apologises as he ploughed into SGC personal.

Without knocking he burst into Jack’s office.

“Colonel O’Neill – thank God!” He stuttered gasping for breath.

“Doctor Adam’s?” Jack was startled by the intrusion and was just about to give the junior archaeologist a dressing down when he noticed the panic on his face. “What’s going on?” He asked, jumping to his feet.

“It’s Doctor Jackson,” Ned stammered.

“What is?”

“She’s going to poison him,” Ned started to back out of the room.

“Who is?” Jack yelled, reaching for the phone.

“Tess. She’s gonna inject him again. We need to stop her,” Ned pleaded.

“Code red infirmary,” Jack barked down the phone. “Intercept Nurse Mason. Code red, I repeat code red – Infirmary – Doctor Jackson’s room.”

He slammed the phone down and pushed Ned out of the room. “Let’s go...”

Xxx

“Is Ned in today?” Daniel asked as Tess swabbed his arm.

“I’ve just seen him,” Tess nodded.

“Good. I need to see him, see if he would like to go over some notes with me.”

“I’m sure he would,” Tess smiled and then placed the needle on Daniel’s vein. “Hold still, small prick,” she slowly plunged the stopper of the syringe...

“Hold it right there!” Janet yelled as she rushed into the room, closely followed by Jack, Ned and Teal’c.

Teal’c sprinted passed the others and grabbed Tess and the syringe tumbled out of her grasp. Janet immediately picked it up and held it in Tess’s face as she weakly struggled in Teal’c’s hold.

“What did you give him?” She spat when she noticed the clear liquid dripping off the end of the needle. She dropped it into an emesis bowel and gave it to a waiting airman. “Take this to the lab and get it analysed STAT,” she ordered, “I need to know what it is immediately.”

“What did you give him?” Jack repeated, tipping Tess’s chin so she was looking him in the eye. “I won’t ask again.”

Tess shrugged. “His antihistamine,” she stated without blinking an eye.

“Bull shit!” Jack grabbed her chin tighter. “Ned‘s told me everything – now, final time – what’s in it?”

Teal’c tightened his hold and Jack nodded towards the airmen who, in turn, raised their guns.

“I’m waiting.”

Tess tried to pull away again but her action was fruitless. “I don’t know,” she finally stuttered.

“Tess – please,” Ned begged. “Tell them.”

“I. Don’t. Know,” she spat and grimaced as Teal’c pulled her arms back tighter. “I don’t – I promise. It was something the NID came up with.”

“What?”

“My brother’s a member,” Ned admitted and Jack span round.

“Get him on the phone – NOW,” he shouted and Ned began fumbling for his cell.

“Jack?”

“Not now Daniel,” Jack retorted, his eyes not leaving the bumbling young archaeologist.

“I...I...don’t feel too good.”

Janet rushed to Daniel’s aid as he began to sway. “Let’s get you lying down,” she gently pushed him back onto the bed and quickly placed some pillows under his legs with Dawns help.

“What are you feeling?” She asked, checking his pulse as Dawn began to attach a heart monitor to his chest.

“Dizzy...nauseous...” Daniel moaned, covering his eyes.

“Try and relax,” she urged and then turned to Jack who was stood over Ned as he waited for the call to be answered. “Sir, I need to know what I’m dealing with.”

“It’s too late,” Tess grinned. “They modified this one,” her laugh echoed round the room.

“What’d you mean – modified?” Jack grabbed her hair and pulled back. “You fucking bitch – what did you give him?”

“I gave him his last injection,” she shrugged. “Ned is more than capable of taking his place – you don’t need him anymore.”

“Jjjanet...pplease...”

“Stay with me Daniel,” Janet urged as Daniel’s eyes began to roll back.

“He’s throwing PVC’s Doc,” Dawn stated, glancing at the monitor readout.

“Right, let’s get some clopidogrel and nitro-glycerine running and intubate,” she ordered as she inserted a cannular into Daniel’s arm. She turned to Jack. “Get them out of here and get some answers,” she snapped and then turned her attention back to her patient.

“Let’s go,” Jack growled and nodded towards the waiting airman. He then turned and watched Janet intubate Daniel. She glanced over and gave what she hoped was a comforting smile.

“We’ve got him sir,” she reassured.

Jack nodded slowly. “Okay,” he sighed, “call me if...” He urged as he backed out of the room.

“Get me some answers sir,” Janet repeated as she inserted the breathing tube. “I’ll keep him stable as long as I can,” she smiled sadly and double checked the readouts. “Okay, that’s better,” she muttered under her breath, sending a pray up that he’d stay that way.

Xxx

“I’ll be waiting...you do that...this is not the last on this subject,” General Hammond slammed the phone down.

Jack was on his feet in an instance. “Well?”

“They’re faxing it through.”

General Hammond had lent on the appropriate people to extract the information out of Alex Adams. Much had been promised in return, much to his disgust – it was not his style to give in but he knew Daniel’s life depended on it – plus he’d been given the green light from the President himself. Doctor Daniel Jackson had friends in very high places. Tess and Ned were being interrogated in a holding cell and the latest news on Daniel was that he was very weak but holding his own, the lab had failed to come up with any answers but there was a fax on the way now with the antidote componements.

“Come on, come on,” Jack urged as the fax machine started. He grabbed the paper as soon as it finished printing and sprinted out of the room.

“Keep me appraised,” the General shouted after him.

“Will do, sir,” Jack called as he ran down the corridor. He held Daniel’s life in his hand.

Xxx

“How’s he doing?” Jack asked as he stared down at Daniel who was now tube free and sleeping.

Janet looked up from his notes and smiled. “Better, much better,” she nodded.

“So – we got there in time?”

“Yes, we did,” Janet checked Daniel’s IV flow. “Mind you, I think we caught a lucky break interrupting Tess when we did. He didn’t get the whole dose,” she reached over and brushed Daniel’s bangs out of his eyes. “He’s sleeping naturally now and I expect a full recovery though he’ll be pretty weak for a while,” she sighed. 

She then turned to Jack. “I’m so sorry sir,” she stated as she stared at her shoes.

“What for?”

“For not figuring it out. For not realising what was going on right under my nose,” she shrugged.

“Hey,” Jack replied, rubbing her arm. “You’re not alone in this – I didn’t see it coming either – no one did.”

“I thought I knew Tess, I thought I could trust her – she’d worked alongside me for years and there were no signs of anything like this.”

“Well, power is a powerful thing,” Jack shrugged.

“That it is,” Janet agreed. She glanced up at Jack. “What’s going to happen to her now?” She asked.

Jack sighed. “Attempted murder is a serious charge.”

“And Ned?” 

“He’ll be shown some sort of leniency, he did come clean in the end,” Jack pulled up a chair and took Daniel’s hand in his. “He kinda saved his life in the end,” Jack continued. He then cleared his throat and looked up at the base Doctor. “Hammond’s going to introduce some new personel guidelines and checks,” he stated and smiled.

“Good, I’m glad,” Janet nodded.

“More Goddamn paper work though,” Jack grouched.

“Yes, but – worth it,” Janet patted his shoulder and smiled.

“Yeah,” Jack leant forward as Daniel began to stir. “Hey Danny, you waking up?”

Daniel licked his lips and mumbled.

“Daniel?”

Daniel slowly prized open his very heavy eye lids. “J’ck?” He croaked.

“Hey there – welcome back,” Jack smiled.

Daniel cleared this throat. “What happened?”

Janet smiled and passed Jack a tumbler of water and a straw. “Not too long sir, he needs to rest,” she whispered and then tip toed out of the room, knowing too well that Daniel was in the best hands.

“Well,” Jack began as he lifted his lovers head and helped him take a sip of water. “It’s a long story...” 

Xxx

“Right, you got everything?”

“Yes, Jack – stop fussing.”

“Clean undies?”

“Jaaack.”

Jack held his hands up in surrender. “Just checking Danny, just checking,” he grinned and revelled in the art of Daniel teasing!

“Yes, Mom – clean undies, toothbrush and quarters to phone home,” Daniel joked back.

“We’re gonna need more than quarter’s,” Jack shrugged and pulled the peak of his cap down.

He and Daniel were off on a government sanctioned visit to Abydos for some rest and recuperation.

Daniel had spent over two weeks in the infirmary getting over the effects of the poison. It had been the gift that kept giving as he’d been plagued with constant headaches and night fevers. Jack had remained constant, knowing that Daniel had been worried that he’d never regain his health no matter how much Janet had reassured him. Daniel had been there before and there was a large part of him that was sceptical that he’d never return to SG1 but slowly and surely things improved.

He’d been office based for two months afterwards – two frustrating months but Janet was taking no chances. She wanted to make sure that his antihistamine booster worked. She’d gone over and over his lab results of when he was ill – searching for a reason why his blood work didn’t show any rise in histamine level but the NID’s personel virus had thought of everything – even mimicking his antihistamine. General Hammond had urged her to let it go in the end – chalk things up to experience and she’d begrudgingly agreed but had vowed that she’d do everything in her power not to let anything like it happen again.

SG1 had been on stand down until Daniel was fit – there was no way they were going to replace their archaeologist ever again and the team had rallied round their sick teammate – keeping his sprit’s up and intervening when their youngest member tried to do more than he should.

Now, though, he was fit and well. Any niggling effect long gone. He just wanted to ‘get back on the horse’ again. 

“After you, Colonel O’Neill,” Daniel grinned when the worm hole activated.

“No – after you, Doctor Jackson,” Jack batted back and returned the grin.

He had his right hand man back and all was well in the world...Universe...

THE END


End file.
